Entangled in Chaos
by BlueWings900
Summary: Back in his dimension, Abel is thrown into even more chaos when he finds that Cain and a few other hitch hikers came with him. And who's this masked man that seems to know everything about the Rosen Kreuz and Isaak? Reflections Curse sequel, co written with Flame800900
1. Chapter 1

****_Welcome to _**_Entangled in Chaos,_**_ where Abel's back in his dimension but with a few hitch hikers. Like Reflections Curse this story will be written by both Flame800900 and I. Flame will be writing everything Cain says and I'll be writing everything Abel says. You know the drill XD. And no, we don't own Trinity blood. Now onto the story! _

* * *

The past two months had been... okay. Abel had gotten the chance to talk to his brother. Not the insane one, but the brother who had died all those years ago; when he was injected with the crusnik. But now Abel was back in his dimension and the reality of that had come crashing down.

He'd spend two months in that alternate dimension. Two months! That meant Caterina could have been dead for two months! The last time he saw her she'd been bleeding to death. Abel was such a fool, he should have done everything in his power to get back sooner.

Though in the end it had turned out okay. Caterina was alive as ever. She had been injured but not as fatally as he'd first believed.

Caterina stood before him, her arms folded across her chest, one foot tapping, and monicle flashing in the light. "So, you ended up in another dimension." She sighed and sat down behind her desk. "You may leave, Tres."

Tres vanished through the door, shutting it behind him.

"Did any of them come with you back to our dimension or is it just you who got back?"

"As far as I know, no. I ended up at time square. 01 was also with me when the device went off so I'm guessing he'll end up where ever it was he had been when he went to the other dimension. Besides him, no one else from the other dimension could have gotten here... At least I don't think so..." Abel mumbled the last part.

"You don't think so. There is a chance someone ended up here?" Both of Caterina's eyebrows rose.

"Before I left, 01 attacked me and three others tried helping. I ordered them to leave but the device activated. They weren't near me or 01 when it happened but they were still in the same room."

"If they are here, we'll figure out what to do if they show themselves."

Abel nodded. "On a different note, do you have any missions for me?"

"I did, but I gave it to Dandelion since you had gone missing. He should have been done by now but I've received no news from him in the past month... though thinking back on it, sending Leon really wasn't the best choice." Caterina sighed and began rubbing her temples. "You may leave. I'll assign you a mission if the need arrises."

"Good night Caterina," Abel said with another nod.

xxx

Space churned around Cain. Images flashed before him. One which leapt out at him was one of the sea side. **Crash,** Cain gasped as he landed on jagged rocks. The sky spun over him. Several long moments passed before the sound of crashing waves thundered in his ears. Gulls flew overhead, circling in the gray sky. The wind blew the sent of salt and a storm towards Cain.

"Cain, Asthe, are you two okay?" Lilith's voice drifted to him. It sounded soft compared to that of the crashing waves.

Cain stood. His robes whipped in the wind. "Fine," he called over the wind. "Fine," he said in a softer voice. He knew this beach. They were on a rocky shore of Albion. How the hell had they ended up here?

"Where are we?" Asthe opted to ask instead of answering Lilith's question. She slowly stood up as she made sure the sword of Gae Bolg wasn't damaged from the fall.

"Albion," Lilith answered, turning in a full circle.

"Hell," Cain answered at the same time Lilith did. Turning to Lilith, Cain said, "We're going to be caught in a storm and both of us can't get us or Asthe to the far shore until sun down. We need to find shelter."

"I suppose you're right," Lilith said, studying the skies. As of on cue it starting drizzling. No doubt it'd start pouring in a few minutes. "Unfortunately I only have the empires currency on me."

"I don't have anything," Asthe added and both girls looked at Cain.

"Terrans are so terrible now, hey?" Cain teased. "There's a town not to far from here. There should be an inn there." He removed his cape and passed it to the two women. "Keep under that. Albion storms get bad fast.

"I'm not going to use a terran's coat," Asthe informed them and refused to share the cape with Lilith.

"After the storm passes we should find a way to get to the vatican, or maybe even the empire. I say or best chance is to meet up with Abel since we don't know how the Seth in this time will react to us," Lilith said before Cain could snap at the methuselah for being so darn stubborn.

"All right," Cain grumbled and glared at Asthe. "I'm not a terran. I'm a crusnik." With that he started off up the rocks towards a road he thought might be there. The only good thing about this mess was at least Albion wouldn't try to stick him in a prison in this reality.

"That's impossible. Only the Empress and Lady Lilith are crusniks," Asthe stated but followed after him anyway.

Cain ground his teeth. What did he have to do, drink her blood? "Forget it, just don't call people terrans you're trying to pass off as one in this reality. Remember the treaty doesn't exist in Albion or in this reality."

"Sure, whatever you say," Asthe said with a roll of her eyes. She picked up her speed so that she was now the one who was in lead. Did she even know where she was going?

Cain must have hesitated for a second because the next moment Lilith was by his side and put a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. "Just give her some time. She'll come around. Who knows maybe this trip to another dimension was a blessing in disguise," she said the last part in joking tones.

"Yeah, perhaps we can stay here and never have to worry about our Seth again. Abel's did sound nice," Cain grumbled. "Sorry, Lilith," Cain winced. He'd forgotten who he was speaking to. "I am trying to mend our relationship, but it's just hard sometimes."

"It's fine," Lilith said with a motherly smile. "All I can ask for is that you try, and you are."

"That's good and here I thought I'd wrecked everything when we got to the empire."

"You wouldn't do that," Lilith stated with confidence.

Just than they entered the small town and Asthe was already going from door to door, trying to find an open inn. "Get over here and help me, terran!" she called over her shoulder as she headed for the next building. Didn't she realize they hardly had any money? What was Cain made out of? Gold? Why was it that the methuselah always went to the more expensive inns?

Cain snarled and stormed over to Asthe. With strength beyond human Cain dragged her away from the inn she was about to go to, and headed down the street to a more run down part of the city. "I'm a priest. I don't make that much money!"

Asthe dug her heals into the ground and forced Cain to release her. "Well sorry, Mr. I'm a crusnik! If you were one then you should have been alive for just about a thousand years! I thought you would have had some money saved up, being a crusnik and all," Asthe said, putting an emphasis on the 'crusnik' part. "Besides if you are who you say you are then you're related to the empress."

Cain's fists were clenched. He had no doubt in his mind that his eye was starting to turn red with his anger. "Unlike my sister," he snarled, "I spent the past eight centuries out of world or running. Unlike my sister, I never had resources to draw to get more money. Just because I've lived nearly a thousand years doesn't make me rich!" he snarled. He could feel his fangs growing over his lips. If not for the rain, his hair would've started to crackle around his head. He could even feel his wings pushing against his back as if ready to flare out.

"Cain," Lilith said trying to calm him down. Asthe had taken a few steps back. "We should go in before our clothes gets soaked through." She led him by the shoulder into the inn. Asthe waited a few seconds before following after them, and even then she seemed to keep her distance from Cain. Her eyes studying him for any signs of red eyes or fangs.

Cain wrenched his shoulder from Lilith's grasp before taking his cape back. He then moved to counter. "One room, please," he spoke in a calm voice. He passed the money to the innkeeper and took the key. Walking back over to Lilith and Asthe, he said, "You two will have to share the room." He passed Lilith the key. " Seeing as I won't be getting any money from the Vatican, I've only enough to get a few inns and tickets to a cheep airship."

"Where are you going to sleep?" Asthe asked, for once sounding concerned for him.

"I'll be fine," Cain stated. "You two should try and get some rest." He pushed the key into Lilith's hand before he stepped out of the inn. He slipped into a back ally before jumping up to the roof of the inn. There he sat down and pushed the hair normally hiding his scar out of his face. His eye, locked forever as that of a crusnik's, was revealed to the storm. The freezing rain beat down on his face, numbing the continual pain of his scars.

XXX

Abel sighed as he straightened himself, and Tres asked for the usual damage report. He missed the other dimension already. Right now he really felt like a fool tripping over his feet. And the bad thing was that if he didn't fall or do anything remotely similar to what Tres deemed 'damaged' then the android would ask why he hadn't injured himself in the past ten minutes or so.

"Oh, clumsy me, I do hope that nun's okay," Abel said in a cheerful voice that made him think of 01.

"Ah, Abel, welcome back," William chose just then to appear. He held his pipe in one hand and wore a suit instead of his usual priest robes.

"It's nice to be back," Abel replied with a smile. "Are you going somewhere?" He motioned toward the clothes William was wearing. Usually a change a clothes meant the Professor was going to lecture a class or going on the mission.

"Lecture and then to Albion for a mission," William replied with a slight bow of his head.

"Good luck then." As an AX member they usually didn't ask about assigned missions as it was classified. The only ones who could know such information was Caterina herself, her right hand man, Havel, and Tres.

William nodded and quickly made his way for the exit. A cart was already waiting for him.

"Tres-kun, did Leon Garcia and Noelle Bar already join the AX?" Abel asked. He had already guessed that they had, but wanted to be certain.

"Affirmative," Tres stated as they continued walking. "How did you know?" he asked, his voice ever emotionless.

"I received a few files on them before I left," Abel answered.

Tres didn't reply to this and instead continued to walk.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were upset," Abel joked. He was forced to start jogging just to catch up with the android. Effectively getting his foot caught up in his robes and thus tripping on the relatively flat surface.

"Negative, I'm a machine," Tres stated in his usual monotone voice, bypassing the usual damage report. The android continued stalking forward but soon came to a stop and put a hand to his ear piece. Tres turned and said, "her eminence wishes to see you."

"Already? But I just left her office-" Abel cut off when he heard static from his own radio and quickly turned it on.

"I just got a report that there has been an arms trade in Albion," Caterina said over the radio. But wasn't that where William was heading? "The Professor received a different mission," she added as if having read his mind. "I need you to put an end to it and confiscate the weapons. Be careful Abel there's also an atomic bomb being traded."

That was impossible! After the Armageddon atomic bombs had been outlawed by all countries. The files to make them had all been deleted to insure that! There had been several people who had tried recreating a few but none of them had succeeded as the chemicals they had used were over a thousand years old. Abel guessed it was probably just another dud.

"Okay, got it. And I'm guessing that you want me to leave now?" It was better to be safe than sorry… even if it was a dud, it could still cause damage.

"Yes, get the files and the money you'll need. I've already gotten your ticket for the airship heading there," Caterina informed him.

"Heading over there now," Abel said then turned off the radio. He retraced his steps back to Caterina's office. Several hours later Abel was on an airship heading for Albion. It wasn't a nice airship, but it suited his tastes just fine.

Not bothering to go to the dinning room, Abel stayed in the small room he had received. Thanks to Caterina the trip would only take a day instead of the usual three as she had gotten him the tickets to the faster airship. Though it wasn't as fast as the Iron Maiden it was still better than the older version.

The rhythmic rhyme of the engines and the happy chatter that filled the ship, Abel soon found himself falling asleep. By the time he had awaken the ship had already docked at the port and everyone had begun filing out.

XXX

"We've been wondering around looking for an airship you can afford for over a day now," Asthe growled.

Cain sighed and ignored her. She'd been muttering about this since yesterday. All the airships were well out of Cain's price range for three tickets. He also only had enough money for two more nights at the inn, max. Unless Asthe kept trying to get the meals she'd been after. She'd complained about how breakfast wasn't good enough for one of her standing let alone of Lilith's. At this point, Cain wanted nothing more than to smack the girl.

Of course they could always just stow away on one of the ships, but the risky thing about that was they wouldn't know where it was going until after it took off. Not to mention he'd never hear the end of it from Asthe. Cain's eyes traveled to one of the exits that led to one of the more expensive air ships. People began filing out of it. He slowly scanned over the heads of the people, trying to weigh the pros and cons of sneaking in.

Just then someone with silver hair exited. He didn't catch the face but only one person had that kind of hair.

"Was that Abel?" Lilith asked.

"Speak of the devil and he shall come," Cain muttered. Cain paused. "Come with me, if it's Abel we might have just gotten lucky." Luck, Cain really didn't believe in it, but at this point he was ready for whatever came their way. "Father Nightroad!" Cain called, keeping his eyes on the crowd and the man with silver hair.

At once the man paused and looked around, but he didn't seem to notice Cain or Asthe. His wintery gaze, clouded by thick glasses, locked on Lilith. Well, for once Cain was actually grateful to have been stuck with Lilith. Even if she was highly intrusive.

Abel tilted his chin down and looked over the rim of his glasses. His blue eyes mirrored confusion before they flickered to Cain. Realization dawned on his face but he was soon distracted when someone walked straight past him. Abel's eyes locked on the suite case the man had been holding that was quickly being given to another person in exchange for another similar suite case. Cain had seen the whole thing and Abel had as well.

For a moment Abel seemed to be at war with himself. Debating on whether to greet Cain or follow after the two who had just swapped cases. It only lasted a second though and Abel tried yelling over the crowd, but thanks to the roaring chatter his voice was lost amongst all the chaos. Not wasting another second Abel allowed himself to be swept away from the crowd as he silently tailed one of the two men.

Thank God Cain knew how to read lips. "I'm on a mission. I'll meet with you at Bowerstone inn, Room 236."

"We're heading for Bowerstone inn," Cain informed Asthe and Lilith. He started off in the direction he knew the inn to be in.

"What? Isn't that one of the more expensive inns? And shouldn't we be following Abel? He might need help... with whatever it was he was doing..." Lilith said.

"That's where he wants to meet us. I don't have a clue why, but it is." Cain glanced around the streets.

"At least he knows the importance of getting a nice inn," Asthe grumbled as she glanced at Cain.

Bowerstone was closer to the Londinium palace then the in they were staying at. Being at the heart of the city meant more people which then led up to more wealthy people. And with wealthy people there was always some sort of underground criminal organization going on. Whatever mission Caterina had sent Abel on must have involved illegal trading, of sorts.

Cain looked around the inn, feeling out of place there. Asthe just looked right at home even though she was among terrans. The damn girl was really starting to get on Cain's nerves. He wasn't sure how long until he lost his temper with her again. Plus the numbing cream had been left back in his reality.

Cain's fist clenched in time to the throbbing pain. It was the only thing keeping him from striking Asthe right then. "Room 236," Cain muttered and looked at the rooms they passed. Soon the right room came into view. "Here. I guess we just wait here until Abel comes."

He tried opening he door but it was locked. Damn it! Lilith was just about to ask something when a human walked past them. By the looks of her, she must have been the wife of the care taker of this inn.

"Oh, are you with Father Nightroad? Lady Caterina had only mentioned him coming. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." She fished out a few keys she had kept hidden on her person and unlocked the door. "There wasn't any other inns in the main city available on such a short notice so her eminence got a room for him here." It almost sounded as if the woman was trying to tut her own horn. Bragging about how great this inn is. "You're really lucky since this was the last room we got."

Lilith nodded her thanks and the woman quickly excused herself.

XXX

"I'm on a mission. I'll meet with you at Bowerstone inn, Room 236," Abel shouted over the crowd. Thanks to the loud chatter of those here, though, he could barely even hear his own voice. Abel glanced toward where one of the men had just run. He was moving along the crowd on quick feet. No doubt he was also an excellent pick pocket.

The man glanced around, looking a little shifty. His eyes skimmed the crowd. Abel ducked behind a building. All the while he kept his eyes locked on the man. The man slipped off down an alley. Abel raced through the crowd and slipped into the alley behind the man without notice.

Abel peaked down the second alley the man had just slipped into. The man put his suitcase down and sat on it. He was either waiting for someone or was taking precaution to make sure he wasn't being followed. Abel ducked behind the wall when the man started looking back the way he had come.

'Please do something,' Abel found himself thinking. Right now he really didn't want to be following this person. He needed to get back to the inn and talk to Cain... Not to mention he was hungry. But going back now would mean potentially losing his only lead. It was amazing that he had even gotten a lead that quickly, and Abel wasn't one to look a gifted horse in the mouth. Abel debated approaching the man, but that would also make this mission harder.

Finally after what seemed like an hour the man began to move again. Abel took the roofs and followed him from there.

The man led him all over the city. First he went one way; then another; then another. He kept back tracking before going off in what seemed to be a random direction. After a time he finally stopped before a metal door and knocked three times.

"How's the day?" a voice came from behind the door.

"Rotten," the man replied in gruff tones.

* * *

**A/N:** Good, bad? Any recommendations? How about predictions for the up coming chapters? LOL, okay well anyway hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please review.

Special thanks to Mokatty for reviewing our last story!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	2. Chapter 2: Masked man

_**Notice:** This is written by both Flame800900 and I. Flame will be writing everything Cain says and I'll be writing everything Abel says, same as our last story. You guys should know the rules by now... Right? And no we don't own Trinity blood. _

* * *

Clicks sounded from the inside of the building as the voice unlocked several of the locks that had been placed on the door. Within seconds the door swung open. Abel tried getting a good look inside, he couldn't see the person who had just unlocked the door, but he could tell that the inside was a bar. These people where probably selling illegal drugs without a license, as well as the weapons.

Now, Abel could either follow them in and try to worm is way in as a new member now or wait until tomorrow and try. If he waited it would mean he wouldn't be like he'd followed someone here, but if he didn't wait, a lot of people could die. Then again people might still die if he didn't wait, as well. This included him being easier to discover and more. So what was he to do?

Well there goes talking to Cain and the others for next day... possibly more. Abel waited for a while longer before finally deeming it safe and jumping down. He knocked on the door just as the other man had and when asked the question he answered with the word 'rotten.' The door swung open for him and Abel proceeded to make his way to the bar.

The men and even women in here stank of alcohol. All of them were obviously drunk as their words were slurred together. One thing Abel would never understand about the humans was why they enjoyed getting drunk. The only thing they ever got out of it was a major headache the next day.

Abel kept an ear out for any talk on weapons and drugs as he made his way through the place. "Yeah, just got the latest shipment this morning," stated the man Abel had been following. "Got any idea what this Isaak man wants with all these weapons?"

"Na, but you don't question the boss and he is our new boss."

"Water," Abel waved away the bar tender before he could even ask what he wanted.

"Water? Ain't got no water here," one of the men said, having over heard Abel's orders. "So what's a kid like you doing here? Obviously not to get drunk."

"Guess I'll just have to order whatever's strongest then," Abel shrugged and turned to the bar tender again who nodded and scrambled away to get the wine. "Couldn't stop but over hear you guys got orders from the boss. If yah ask me, I'd say the boss favors yah. Mind getting me in the loop?" Abel said in an accent. He was being more blunt with his actions than he normally would be, but people tended to ignore that as long as he acted like a local.

"Here you are then," the bar tender passed Abel his drink.

"Thanks," Abel took the tall glass and easily downed it in one gulp. The humans stared in surprise. "Now, I still want my water." Abel glared at the man.

"R-right away."

"So about boss Isaak, think he could use a man like me?"

"Yeah," stated one of them, still staring at Abel. "I'll get a meeting set up. Come by tomorrow and I'll tell you then when it's at."

"Great, I'll drop on by tomorrow afternoon then," Abel stated as he stood up.

XXX

Cain paced the length of the room. Whatever Abel was doing was important, he knew this, but he couldn't stop himself from being on edge. This entire situation was annoying. One he was stuck with two people he would rather avoid, and two he wanted to bash one of their heads in.

Where the hell was Abel? Cain could feel a migraine coming on as Asthe continued to rant on about how good this inn was compared to the one he had gotten the day before. Somebody just make her shut up. Cain was starting to associate her voice with nails on a chalk board.

Just then the door opened and Abel walked in. He wasn't wearing his glasses like how he had been at the dock, but his eyes were still glazed over as if he were in deep thought.

"Thank God," Cain breathed. Right then he was just grateful Abel's walking in had shut Asthe up.

Not for long though. "Where have you been? And why do you smell like you just went to a bar?"

Abel looked up, his eyes gaining it usual awareness. "You just answered your question for yourself," Abel pointed out. It didn't seem like he was trying to be rude, but Asthe still took it that way and stormed off to the other end of the room. Abel shot her confused look then looked back at Cain. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's just acting like a spoiled brat, that's all," Cain stated. "We were trying to get to the Vatican when we saw you," Cain informed his brother.

"That idiot didn't have enough money for a descent inn let alone three tickets to Italy," Asthe snorted, "some crusnik he is, if he's even one."

"Okay..." Abel gave Cain a confused look. "Well, I've got to go somewhere tomorrow after noon, but you three are welcome to stay here. "As for what to do, I don't suggest you go to the vatican dressed the way you are. Francesco will call you a heretic for wearing priest robes and will push charges saying that you are defiling the name of the church. And as for you, Lilith, Asthe, the inquisition would kill you on the spot since you're wearing clothes from the empire."

"So, we'll just change," Asthe said, matter-of-factly.

"Into what?" Cain asked, glaring at her. "You seem to forget, you don't have money for clothes. And I sure as hell don't have money for your taste in clothes."

"Why not sneak in then?" Asthe shouted back at Cain.

"Not a good idea. Tres would kill you three on the spot," Abel stated.

"Tres?" Cain asked, tilting his head to one side. "Who's Tres?" To Asthe he stated, "I'm not cheating someone out of their living."

"He's an android," Abel said, shooting Cain a 'I'll-tell-you-later-look.'

"Then how are we supposed to get terran clothing," Asthe snapped. "It's bad enough we have to get them, but I'm sure as hell not wearing commoner's clothes!"

"Fine then, get captured by the Vatican. In this reality there is no peace treaty!" Cain snapped just them. His eye bled red and his fangs grew over his lips. His hair started to crackle around his face.

"Cain," Lilith placed herself between Cain and Asthe, "calm down."

"Can I talk to you for a bit?" Abel didn't wait for an answer as he shuffled Asthe out of the room and into the hall. He closed the door behind him.

"Cain, you need to understand that she's been living a pampered life," Lilith started. Her words were echoed by something very similar outside, but it was toward Asthe. Lilith cracked a small smile and took a seat on the nearest couch. She patted the seat next to her.

Cain sighed and loosened up, forcing the crusnik to deactivate. He sat down beside Lilith, but moved so he was more in the corner. "I know I over reacted. It's just she keeps making it out that all of this is my fault." He paused, "And I've no wish to tell her why I don't have stores of money saved up." He avoided looking at Lilith as he said this. While he still blamed Lilith and his sister for what had happened years ago, he hated seeing the guilt and sorrow in Lilith's eyes every time he brought this up.

"Then don't," Lilith said. "I know how you feel, though I may not get as angry as you, but I still have my moments with Seth. And don't give me that look. Asthe's different from Seth so I can't give you the same advice that I have used on Seth. I think the best chance you have of getting on her good side would be to grin and just bear with it. Eventually she'll get tired of it and either give up or ask you what you're smiling about."

Cain nodded. "I'll try, but I might not be that successful. Thank you, Lilith," Cain gave the slightest bow of his head.

Lilith nodded her head just as Asthe and Abel walked through the door. Abel looked just as board as every and Asthe... well Cain didn't know what to think about the way she felt. It looked like she was caught between apologizing, asking questions, ranting some more, and debating on weather to kill Abel or not. In the end a very constipated look was what she ended up with.

"I'll figure something out for the clothing," Cain said as he stood.

"I'll come with you," Asthe said disgruntled. She held up a small pouch, "I may not have terran currency but I do have a few things worth trading. And don't worry, they won't be able to trace it back to the empire." Asthe glanced at Abel, and Cain instantly knew this was all his idea.

"Why don't you join them?" his brother asked Lilith. She raised an eyebrow as Abel gave her another pouch similar to Asthe's. "That should be enough to get you decent clothes."

"And what are you going to do?" Lilith asked as she took the pouch from him.

"Wait for William," Abel yawned then chucked nervously, "I mean sleep..."

"Great, so you get to wait for someone or sleep," Cain stated. "Nice to know you have my back, brother." Cain started towards the door. "Just don't try anything really stupid while we're gone," he teased.

"It's not like I'm a kid," Abel yawned again as he moved to the back of the room. "Besides, I'm not the one who needs the clothes. And I do have your back... but not when it comes to this sort-" the last part was cut off as he threw himself onto the bed.

"Not a kid anymore? with the way he acts, yeah right," Cain muttered under his breath. The door shut behind Lilith. "Let's go before Abel really does do something stupid." Or they ended up attacked, or any number of stuff happened to them.

"More stupid then what you've been doing?" Asthe mumbled to herself, so quiet that even a methuselah wouldn't be able to hear it, but a crusnik was a different story. "So he's really your brother then?" Asthe asked louder.

Cain's eye twitched. He wanted to turn and strike the girl, but, remembering Lilith's words, he forced himself to smile. "Yes, well, sort of. He's from this reality. The brother who is from mine you saw in chains before we left our reality."

"Do you see both Abels as kids, or just the one from this reality?"

"Just the one from this reality, but from what I've gathered our realities are the same up until about the Mars Civil War." Cain lead the way out of the building into a light drizzle that had started.

"You'd know the Mars Civil Wars as the Methuselah Civil War, Asthe," Lilith explained. "Cain, Seth and I had the name changed a few years after..." she hesitated.

"A few years after I was placed in Albion," Cain finished, careful not give away what had happened here in Albion to him. "It makes sense that you two would want Mars to be forgotten." He'd give just about anything to forget about that world and what had happened to their family on it.

"And then you became a priest? That hardly makes any sense. Why didn't you return to the empire?" Asthe asked. After not getting an answer she shook her head, "never mind. Anyway why don't we try there first?" She pointed to a near by clothes shop.

Cain still wanted to strike the girl, but at least she wasn't being as annoying as before. Following Asthe, Cain glanced at Lilith. He would rather not be this close to Lilith. She'd been Abel's lover for several months before - before Cain had fused his brother with 02. He couldn't help but think she still blamed him even if she said she didn't. It'd been no secret that she'd loved Abel for years before actually becoming his lover and no secret that before she'd become a crusnik she'd wanted his child. And, what had Cain done? Taken all of that from her all because he'd wanted Abel to live.

While Cain did feel bad about it, he still hated her for all she'd done to him. Hadn't the years she and Seth pretended he didn't exist back on Mars been torment enough? Instead they had sold him out to Albion for a peace that had lasted less than a century. Then there was a part of him that wanted to mend his relationship with Seth and Lilith. Gah, in the end it was all just so confusing.

"Cain you're face is twitching," Lilith commented as they both entered the shop Asthe had pointed out. "Which reminds me, how is your scar doing? I haven't seen you put on any numbing cream since we got here." The fact she had said 'scar,' instead of 'scars' lead Cain to believe she was more worried about his eye then anything else. Lilith hadn't looked at him as she said this, instead she began looking through the clothes.

For a moment Cain was going to snap at her and say it wasn't her concern. Instead he sighed, "That's because the numbing cream got left behind. Don't worry about it. I can live with it." He walked off to check the men's clothing. He didn't want to talk about the fact he was in a lot of pain. It wasn't too bad just yet, but give it a few days and Cain knew his temper would become paper thin.

"What's this about a scar?" Asthe asked.

"Nothing and shouldn't you be in the women's section?" Cain asked, not looking at Asthe.

"Well last I checked, crusniks don't scar."

"Last you checked-" Cain cut off, bitting back his snarled words.

Asthe tilted her head to the side as if trying to make out his scar from under his bangs. Cain took a step back. "Not that I would know since I'm not a crusnik. However as far as my knowledge goes they don't. Whatever you did to get a scar must have been before you became one." She crossed her arms and gave Cain one last scrutinizing look before whipping around to the clothes rack right behind her. "And if you didn't notice I hate wearing dress'."

"I did noticed," Cain stated. By the time they left the shop Lilith as a dress, Asthe some leather clothes, and Cain a long coat and shirt.

XXX

Mein Heir has been missing for nearly two months! For two months Isaak needed to switch between their hideouts and keep the Rosen Kreuz in order. Isaak seethed as he put a hand to his head. Just an hour ago one of his men had requested an audience with him.

The door knocked and a chubby man stepped though. He smelled of alcohol. "Thanks for meeting with me boss. I just met a kid, says he want's to meet you."

Isaak sighed. "Did the man leave his name?" Isaak asked. "Or at least seem useful?"

The drunkards eye widened as if realization had just struck him. "H-he didn't give me a name... but he sure did have an air of confidence 'bout em." No kidding, anyone who joined the Rosen Kreuz had to be confident in themselves. "A-ah even drugged the kids drink but he didn't seem affected at all! And le' me tell yah, that kid could drink! Drank the strongest wine bartender Tom had."

"And what did he look like?" Isaak asked, trying to keep his voice even. It could just be a methuselah or it - it could be Crusnik 02, the former emperor and god of destruction: Abel Nightlord.

"Silver hair, blue eyes... kid needs to get out more if you ask me. Ain't got a tan, like he's a vampire or somethin,'" the man said. "His skin's as pale as a ghost."

"Vampire," Isaak's lips curled into a smile. "No, that was no vampire, but something far more deadly. Call him a god if you must choose a nickname for his kind."

"God? Kid ain't no god, no more than me or you. Anyway he's comin' to the bar tomorrow. Ah told him I'd give him your answer then."

"Tell him, I'll meet with him."

"What time?"

"I'll just show up tomorrow when he's here," Isaak stated.

"Really?" the man seemed shocked by what Isaak had just said. Isaak couldn't blame him though, had be been any normal human he wouldn't have met up with someone who he was meeting for the first time at a bar. "H-he said he'll be stopping by the bar in the afternoon."

"Very well, I'll appear then." Isaak turned his back on the man, showing the conversation was over.

XXX

Abel woke up the next day. The others had returned when he had still been sleeping. Now all three of them had found their own places to sleep. Lilith and Asthe and shared one of the connecting rooms and Cain... he had taken the other room but Abel could tell he wasn't there. No doubt on the roof. Abel sighed as he slipped his boots on. He would have gone up to talk to his brother, but he thought it better to leave before he or the others asked him where he was going. He didn't want them getting caught up in all this mess.

"Where are you off to?" Cain's voice sounded before Abel.

Dang it! Abel turned to face his brother. Why couldn't Cain just stay on the roof like he usually did? Usually he wouldn't come down until someone made him or if he needed something.

"Out," Abel replied. Abel mentally groaned, he still needed to get his gun and Cain would know that he wasn't just going 'out' if he was bringing a weapon with him.

"Out, ah?" Cain cocked an eyebrow. He wore a long coat which was open and damp from the drizzle outside. The collar of his shirt wrapped around his neck and hid all of his scarring. "I doubt that. You've plans for a mission today, but a little backup wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"It will," Abel stated. He hated working on these types of missions with other people. Hell the only reason why he worked with Tres on missions was so that he didn't loose control of the crusnik. Plus he didn't tell that drunk to expect two people. "Besides, what would Lilith and Asthe say if both of us left? You should stay here with them."

Cain's eye flashed, his jaw tightened. "Whatever suits you," he spoke in a tight voice. Cain turned on his heel and vanished through the window into the rain. Just before he left, Abel heard him mutter, "I'm not babysitting them."

"I'm not the one who implied that," Abel shot back, knowing that Cain would hear him. He retrieved his gun before leaving the room. It didn't seem fair that when Abel finally wanted to be alone that Cain would suddenly want to be with him. Abel shook the thought away. He had a mission to do, he'd worry about Cain later.

Exiting the inn, Abel made his way to the slums of the city. Hood over his head, he took the onslaught of the rain until he finally got to the same alley the day before. Surely it'd be fine if he showed up earlier than planned. Abel knocked on the door.

"How's the day?"

"Rotten."

The door opened and Abel stepped in, lowering his hood as he did so.

"You're here!" the drunk man from yesterday shouted from the bar.

The bar tender looked up. As like the last time he wore a hood and heavy scarf, hiding his face in shadow. He stood about Abel's height and seemed intent on cleaning the glass.

Abel crossed over to the bar.

"So our leader's going to meet with you soon. He said he was coming out to do so," the man informed Abel.

The bar tender stopped cleaning his glass, but didn't otherwise move. He seemed to be listening to them.

"I'll be getting my water now," Abel said to the bartender who nodded. Turning back to the drunk he said, "that quick? The boss must have a lot of trust in me."

"Seems like, he even called you a-"

"You're drink, sir," the bartender put the water on the counter. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No, waters fine," Abel answered.

The bartender turned away from them, but didn't move down the bar all. He seemed more intent on listening to them than actually doing his job. Not that the bar was crowded, most people wouldn't be arriving here until later in the day.

"Hey, another drink," the drunk grunted, sounding annoyed the bartender had interrupted him in the first place. "As I was sayin' the boss called you a-"

"Your drink," the bartender interrupted again, a hint of amusement sounding in his voice.

Abel raised an eyebrow at the bartender, a little amused himself. "So what did the boss call me?"

"A-" The drunk cut off when a pale hand landed on his shoulder. "B-boss, I wasn't expecting yah so early!" the drunk nearly squeaked in surprise.

At the same time the drunk said this the bartender stiffened. Abel turned to see a tall man standing behind the drunk. He wore a finely pressed suit which stood out in the crown here. His eyes were dark and his features a mix of Albion and Asian. His long back hair draped around his face and fell passed his waist.

"You must be the new prospect," stated the man in a cool, almost cold voice that somehow reminded Abel of Tres except for far colder.

"Nice to meet you," Abel said, finding no reason to be cautious of this man. He put out his hand in greeting. The man, Isaak took it and shook firmly.

The sound of a glass hitting the floor sounded through the near empty bar. Abel was nearly shoved to the ground as the bartender flung himself at Isaak. A dagger, giving off a soft green glow, flashed from under the folds of the bartender's clothes.

Isaak didn't bother moving, merely lift one hand. A shield appeared in the air. The dagger slammed into it and spark flew through the air. The bartender danced back as thin strands shot towards him from the tips of Isaak's fingers. The bar was ripped to shreds in seconds.

The bartender slammed into the wall. He was pinned there. Lifting his hand, a shield appeared before him as well. The strands slammed into, pushing him further into the wall.

"_Isaak, it's time you atone for your crimes,"_ the bartender snarled in a long since dead language.

Abel's eyes widened, nobody should be able to speak that language so fluently! He didn't even have an accent! Abel dodged to the side as glass flew past Isaak and toward him. Not to mention they were also using lost technology!

"Get down!" Abel ordered the drunk who didn't even notice he was in danger. Abel flung the man behind the bar before jumping to avoid even more attacks that bounced harmlessly off Isaak's shield. Abel debated on what to do as he kicked down a table and hid behind it. On one hand he wanted to question the bartender but on the other he was supposed to be working for Isaak. Defending the bartender would be like throwing away his cover. On top of that both were using shields so even if Abel wanted to help he wouldn't be able to unless he activated the crusnik.

The table Abel had hidden behind started creaking in protest from the onslaught. Abel gasped as a large piece of glass flew straight through the table, only missing him by a few centimeters. The table splintered. Caught off guard, Abel didn't even noticed when the bartender grabbed his collar and threw him behind the pool table.

The bartender leapt over Isaak and trust the dagger towards Isaak's back. Isaak danced away from the attack, revealing the fact the shields only covered their front.

"Well, Nihilum, I'd thought you'd given up your hunt for me centuries ago. I believe the last time I saw you, you were trying to put a bullet through my head." Isaak didn't seem to care his life was in danger here as he talked to Nihilum as if they were old friends.

"This time you won't be selling a nuke to people who can't fully understand what it will do, Isaak," Nihilum snarled. He pulled out another dagger and twisted the hilts together. At once the daggers changed into a long staff with bladed ends. "I will stop you."

"Really?" Isaak seemed unimpressed by this. "Like you've stopped me the last several times? Wonderful jobs by the way."

"Don't patronize me, Isaak," Nihilum, the bartender snarled. He swung his staff as he brought it down on Isaak's shields. The shield gave way.

Now! Abel lunged forward, catching Nihilum's weapon as he caught Isaak's foot and twisted it, causing him to fall. "I here by arrest you, on grounds of illegally trading weapons without a license. Nihilum you're coming with me for questioning," Abel said.

"Eh?" Nihilum said, "Ah, you're working for the Vatican. Well, I'm not coming with you." Nihilum turned away from them and started towards the door. "You can keep Isaak for now, just know I will one day kill him."

"And I can't let you take me in," Isaak added. He yanked his wrist out of Abel's grip and jumped back. Nihilum raced forward, but not quick enough. "I'll stop th underground trading for now. Until later," Isaak bowed and stepped into what could only be described as a black hole.

Nihilum's weapon struck the wall Isaak had seamlessly stepped through. "Damn it!" he growled, pulling his weapon out of the wall.

Abel shook his head, "next time stay out of this sort of mess. Civilian's shouldn't be involved with illegal trading." Abel sighed, was it just him or was his temper getting almost as bad as Cain's? Stepping through the splintered wood and glass shards, Abel made his way to the most hideous painting he had ever seen. He could feel Nihilum's gaze on him as he pushed the picture- of a fat lady with a devious face- to the ground. Just as he thought, there was a hidden entrance here.

"Tch," Abel bit back a curse.

The whole room was filled with weapons up to it's roof! Gun powder was stashed in one corner, with guns and bombs. The other side was stacked up with boxes that no doubt had the nuclear weapons. The room smelled of chemicals, gun powder and even drugs. What was Isaak thinking? This much chemicals could cause radiation! Not to mention he put drugs in here! Those drugs were dangerous to people to begin with, but now with the possible radiation they would be deadly.

I don't see the nuke," Nihilum was beside Abel before he could blink. He'd lowered the scarf to reveal part of a white mask. One finger was pressed to his temple as he scanned the room. "_Damn it, Isaak, got away with nuke!_" he cursed, slipping into a dead language once more. Nihilum turned away from Abel and started through the mess of a room towards the door.

_"And how would you know that?"_ Abel asked in the same language. The smell of the chemicals were so strong that he couldn't sort through them at all.

_"I can see it,"_ Nihilum stated, _"and how do you know this language?"_ Nihilum looked at Abel, his expression unreadable thanks to the mask he wore.

_"You're coming with me. Then I'll tell you all about this language,"_ Abel said, taking a step closer to the man. He already lost one source, he wouldn't loose another.

_"No,"_ stated Nihilum. He continued walking, but Abel saw his grip tighten on his staff. _"Whatever information you need about Isaak, find it elsewhere." _

_"The information you have could save millions,"_ Abel argued. He took hold of the mans wrist.

At this Nihilum snorted, _"Then you don't know Isaak that well. He'll only kill millions if 01 orders it. The crusniks are gods in his eyes. He wouldn't do anything without their orders, not since 01's come to Earth that is."_ Nihilum wrenched his wrist from Abel's hold. The man had more strength than any human about as much as methuselah had, or the same amount Abel had when he'd been close to human years and years ago. _"Now, I'm going." _

Damn this man was getting on Abel's nerves. What about being taken in for questioning didn't this man understand? And on top of that he knew about the crusniks! Abel lunged for the man, aiming to trip him, however Nihilum jumped away from the attack.

_"To slow,_" Abel growled, as he quickly changed his plan and went for his neck. Hitting a pressure point the man fainted. "Now lets see who's behind that mask."

Strands of curly hair fell away from the mask and across the man's disheveled features. He was pale as if he'd taken to wearing the mask or hiding his face all the time and didn't look like he'd shaved for a few days. Stranger still Abel had a feeling he knew this man. There was something familiar about his dark hair and the structure of his face.

Abel shook the thought away, he might have pretended to have a bad memory but his memory wasn't that bad. Or this man could have just been one of those nameless people Abel had seen on the streets. Well who ever Nihilum was -if that was really his name- it didn't raise much concern with Abel, all he currently wanted to know was what he had to do with Isaak and what he knew about the illegal trading. Of course if the man had something more to do with the trading or any illegal activities then Abel would need to bring him to the Vatican and he would be drugged with truth serum.

Swinging the man over his shoulder Abel made a half minded decision to take the long way back to the inn. Carrying an unconscious man around would raise suspicion.

* * *

**A/N: **Brownie points for whoever can guess who this masked man is! Here's a hint, he's one of Flame800900's OC's!

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame8009000 and Bluewings900.


	3. Chapter 3: Nihilum

_**Notice:** This is written by both Flame800900 and I. Flame will be writing everything Cain says and I'll be writing everything Abel says, same as our last story. You guys should know the rules by now... Right? And no we don't own Trinity blood._

_Brownie points to **Chaos** (Or do you prefer CoLaD?)! You got it right the first time, the masked man is Thomas! _

_Oh and Flame will be writing Thomas just like she does for Cain. _

* * *

Asthe paced back and forth, burning a path into the plush carpet of the inn. Lilith sat only a short distance away from the door. Cain sighed in frustration, Abel had been gone for nearly the whole day! He looked at the clock on the desk, _7:34,_ Abel had been gone for twelve hours!

Suddenly Asthe stopped her pacing and turned to face Cain. "He's still not here, and I refuse to spend the rest of this day in this inn!" Asthe yelled, she'd been saying different versions of the same argument ever since she woke up.

"Then leave," Cain stated, "and see how far you get in this reality without Abel." He'd said this several times as well. Each time Asthe gave him a dirty look and Lilith glared at Cain as a mother would a child who'd disobeyed. Not that Cain cared. His twin had stuck him with babysitting this spoiled brat and right then he's temper was thinner than paper with how long Asthe had been acting like this and how much pain he was in.

Asthe shot Cain a death glare and for once he finally thought Asthe might just listen to him. "I'm-" She cut off as she whirled to the now open door. Abel stepped in the room looking a bit disheveled as though he had just run across the city with the air buffeting against him. That wasn't what caught Cain's eye though. It was the man Abel had brought with him.

Cain tilted his head to one side. For some odd reason, the man looked highly familiar. Cain had flash of a man standing before him, Lilith, Abel, and Seth. All four of them were children and the man was speaking with them, as a father would to his children.

"Thomas!" Lilith exclaimed leaping to her feet and staring at the man.

"Thomas?" Abel repeated, as he walked into the room and dumped the man on the couch. He stared at the man for a few seconds before groaning. "Did he come from your dimension?"

Lilith laughed, "I seriously doubt it. Seeing as without him none of us would be here right now. He was the lead scientist on the Red Mars Project up until you and Cain were fifteen when he just vanished."

"Ah, the guy you called dad and followed around," Cain stated, leaning back in his seat. "How's he here? Don't tell me we're now dealing with time travel on top of everything else?"

"He's not Thomas," Abel said strongly. "It's just not possible, the guy's supposed to be dead. He might have been an enhanced human but it's impossible for him to have lived _that_ long."

"You can't say he doesn't look familiar, Abel," Lilith protested. "He's Thomas. Just look at him."

"Time travel," Cain prompted again.

"He does look familiar," Abel admitted slowly, "but it's not him. If it was he would have recognized me, or at least shown signs of recognition... plus I just can't see Thomas running around with a mask on like Batman. How about we just ask him when he wakes up?"

"Time travel," Cain repeated, "it explains everything." He was having fun with this. Of course he really didn't want it to be time travel. They had enough problems as it was.

"Who's Batman? Some new subspecies of methuselah?" Asthe asked. "I've never heard of it."

At this Cain couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. He doubled over, tears in his eyes as he continued to laugh and laugh.

A smile grew on Abel's face and for a minute Cain thought Abel would also join in but he didn't. "B-Batman is some guy who likes to wear Bat-jamas," Abel said between chuckles. "He doesn't have powers, he's just human."

Lilith sighed and rubbed her temple. "Boys."

A groan from the man who was assumed to be Thomas made Abel stop in his laughter. He sat up, head in his hand.

"Great, you're finally up," Abel said, a hint of laughter still in his voice. "Sorry about knocking you out, but I really need to ask you a few questions. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Wait, who's Batman and what does he need to do with this terran you're all calling Thomas?" Asthe all but shouted. Both Abel and Cain needed to bite their lips to keep from laughing.

"What - Batman?" he looked at them in utter confusion.

"See even that terran doesn't know who the hell Batman is!" Asthe exclaimed.

"I know who Batman is. He's an old comic book hero from pre-Armageddon." Thomas straightened. Faster than Cain cared to think he was on his feet two daggers in hand. His light green eyes were watchful as they shifted from one person in the room to the next.

"See? Not. Thomas," Abel said pointing at him. "He would have recognized us! I mean who else has silver hair? And what kind of person has gold eyes? He's not Thomas... Now do you mind putting those daggers down. Honestly, I didn't bring you here to-"

"Silver hair? Gold eyes?" the man looked at them in confusion as if he'd just noticed the fact Abel's hair was silver. He looked around the room and his eyes landed on Lilith. "Lilith?"

Lilith shot Abel an 'I-told-you-so-look,' to which Abel rolled his eyes. "Thomas, it's been to long," Lilith said kindly as she approached the man and gave him a hesitant hug. He stiffened. "Surely you recognize us now."

Thomas backed away from her. The daggers were shaking in his hands, eyes wide with a mixture of emotions: relief, fear, confusion, and more. "How-?" Thomas seemed to choke on the question.

"That's actually the same question we have for you," Cain stated, stretching out on the couch now that Lilith had left it. "See crusniks are basically immortal, humans, no matter what their enhancements eventually grow old and die." Or to put it bluntly, painfully so for him seeing as he lived among humans and loved the humans he lived with as his friends and real family. But it was the truth all the same.

At once Thomas stiffened and half raised the daggers, then lowered a little.

"But you don't look like you've aged much," Abel added with a sigh.

Finally Thomas sheathed his daggers. "And if an enhancement I have is immortality, then what?" he asked. His voice was no longer stiff, it was closer to how Cain remembered.

"Then I feel really sorry for you," Cain stated. "Being an immortal completely sucks." Cain looked at Abel. "Abel, the me of this reality, you threw him out of the Ark, right?"

"...Yeah," Abel muttered, looking a bit guilty but not that much.

"Then, 01 will be looking for Thomas when he learns Thomas is alive. Assuming of course 01 ended up in this reality in first place." Cain leaned back in the seat, his hand on the good side of his face.

"Wouldn't 02 from our reality have ended up here as well?" Lilith asked.

"Well, duh," Cain shrugged. "02 was closer to Abel than the three of us when 01 made that damned device go off by mistake."

"So we just find William of this reality and see if he can make a new one," Lilith stated with a shrug.

"Professor William Wordsworth?" Thomas asked. He'd been up against the wall, watching them all with slight confusion in his eyes and a blank face.

"You know the professor?" Abel stated. Thomas nodded. "Well that makes sense." Of course the professor just had to be in the middle of all this dimension jumping and time traveling. No matter what dimension he was in, William just couldn't stay out of trouble.

The smell of smoke hit Cain as the door opened. As he guessed it was William, holding his usual pipe in one hand and suit case in the other. Tucked between his arm was his cane. "Now who do I know?" William asked as he fully entered the room. His eyes traveled to each individual person before finally landing on Abel.

"Ack! Professor don't just jump out at people like that!" Abel whined, leaning heavily against the couch Cain was laying on, as if he had nearly tripped but caught himself. Looking up, Cain saw that Abel had somehow managed to slip on his glasses.

"Oookay," Thomas just shook his head. "For one, no one's been time traveling."

"Seriously, brother, choose one personality and stick with it," Cain grumbled, rubbing his temple again as a headache added to his misery.

"Heh? Just what in the world are you talking about?" Abel asked, cocking his head to the side.

William blew out another puff of smoke as he set his suit case down, he acted as if this type of behavior was common for Abel. "I never took you for the overly social type, Abel," he commented earning a pout from Abel. "Now I don't know what you meant from earlier, but I know none of these people."

"Incorrect, you know me," stated Thomas, "just, my son, seems to have taken my mask," Thomas looked at Abel with a patient look that made Cain shiver.

Cain took the mask from Abel and tossed it Thomas. "Just don't call us your 'sons' or 'daughter' it's creepy, old man," Cain half joke, half growled.

Thomas caught the mask. "I'm creepy, I'm not the one who suddenly took a one-eighty with his personality. Even if you are from another reality you were always the patient one who hid is temper and Abel was the one who tried to break everything in sight."

"I do not-"

"And he technically is our father, Cain," Lilith pointed out.

"Nihilum?" William said, looking at the mask in Thomas' hand. "And so I meet the man behind the mask." He took his time studying Thomas' features. "You never told me you had a son... let alone three children." William glanced at Asthe as if he knew she wasn't a part of this... 'family.' "And Abel still breaks everything in sight."

"Four, not three," Thomas looked at Abel. "Where's Seth?"

"Which one? The one in our reality, more than likely getting ready to kill me when we get back," Cain stated. "The one in this reality, probably in the empire."

"Ah - why would Seth kill you?" Thomas asked.

"Well, something to do with family stuff I'd rather not state in front of the William of this reality and that brat." Cain gestured to Asthe.

"Brat?! You did not just call a methuselah, a brat, terran!" Asthe uncrossed her arms as she stormed across the room. She stopped only a foot in front of Cain, her weapon drawn and electricity dancing on the tip. "I'm from a nobel blood line! One of your rank shouldn't be calling me or any of my kind a 'brat.' Know your place terran!"

"Asthe," Abel chided worriedly. He put himself between Cain and the crazy nut case. "Don't fight now. A-Asthe!" he yelped when she pointed the sword of Gae Bolg in his face. "Okay, I take it back. You can fight him!" Holding his hands up in a form of surrender Abel slowly backed away.

"Great, another Armageddon will happen before humans and methuselah will reenact the enhanced human war." Thomas sighed. "And, child, that will do nothing to him but annoy him, and you really don't want to annoy Cain."

"Child?" Asthe snarled, pointing the spear-like weapon at Thomas.

"Yes, you're a child. You and William are currently the youngest people standing in this room. And you're acting like a child as well." Thomas lifted one of his daggers and knocked the weapon easily from her hand. He caught it and kept the spear activated. "This is the Sword of Gae Bolg, I helped create it over nine centuries ago. It was given to the Mars colony. My guess is one of you," he looked at the three behind Asthe, "gave it to this child's line."

"Him, in this reality would be my guess," Cain pointed at Abel and then at Lilith, "and her in ours." Never once did he sit up or really move from lying down on the couch.

"Ah," Thomas deactivated the Sword of Gae Bolg and passed it back to Asthe. "It's not a toy, stop waving it around as if it were."

"You helped create it?" Lilith asked. "I thought you were a geneticist?"

"I was in several fields," Thomas stated.

"Interesting," William murmured. "So if what I've gathered is correct then you're older than even him?" William motioned to Abel who was now leaned against the chair, shooting Cain a look as if telling him to shut up.

Thomas looked at William and sighed. "Yes, I'm older than him," Thomas looked at Cain and Abel.

Cain sighed. This was just annoying. For one his brother was acting like an idiot again. For another he'd never really wanted to see Thomas again. And lastly he was having problems with pain. Right then it was taking most of his focus not to activate the crusnik just to ease the pain.

"Are you feeling okay?" Abel asked suddenly, quiet enough so as to not interrupt Thomas' and William's conversation. Cain inwardly groaned as he forcefully pushed Abel's face away from his. The last thing he wanted was for people to worry about him.

A few seconds later Cain felt more than saw Lilith by his side. "It's your eye isn't it?"

"No," Cain growled and straightened, glaring at Lilith and then at Abel. "I'm fine." Why did she always think it was his eye anyway? His eye didn't hurt.

"Cain if it hurts you need to tell someone," Lilith fretted. "It's won't do anyone any good if you're in pain. Especially if you temper snaps because of it."

"Maybe William or Thomas could help," Abel offered. "We could also try zapping the nerves around the area's that hurt. It might cause you to feel a bit unbalanced but at least you'll be numb to the pain."

Cain growled at them. "I'm fine," he snapped. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He wasn't going to have this William learn about his weakness and he sure as hell didn't want their so called 'dad's'help.

"You're not fine, and you temper proves it," Abel hissed back, only for him to stiffen when a hand touched his shoulder.

"What are you three whispering about?" William asked. "And Abel you still haven't introduced me, I needed to ask Nihilum for their names."

"N-nothing," Abel stuttered. Cain couldn't help but smirk. Finally, peace!

"That's it! I'm tired of you terrans doing whatever the hell you want!" Asthe yelled. Cain looked just in time to see Asthe swing her weapon at Thomas before it being blocked off with a flick of his hand.

"Honestly," Thomas muttered. He whipped around Asthe as he took hold the Sword of Gea Bolg's shaft. Twisting the shaft, he tore the weapon from Asthe's hands before hitting her in the with shaft. "You're not even awakened yet and you're picking fights with people who've either defeated, faced off against, or killed fully awakened members of your kind."

Silence greeted Thomas' words. Asthe just stood there, staring at the wall.

"An unawakened methuselah is just 'weak' as we so called terran are, if not weaker. In the state you are now an enhanced human could easily rip you apart. Keep that in mind the next time you try to kill a human. Even if you tried to kill me or one of my children, it'd do no good. As crusniks they're immortal, as what I am, I'm immortal."

William turned back to Abel, not seeming the least bit bothered that Thomas had just kicked Asthe across the room. William then looked at Cain as Thomas approached the four of them. "My you certainly took a beating," William commented casually.

Cain leapt to his feet and left the room via the window. God damn it! These people were so annoying.

XXX

Abel sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. They were just trying to help, damn it! Why did Cain always take it the wrong way? Not that he could really blame Cain seeing as he would have done everything in his power to get people to stop worrying about him, but still.

Abel turned back to his 'dad.' "Professor, I'm going to be borrowing Thomas now," Abel announced with a goofy smile on his face. Before the professor or Thomas could answer, Abel grabbed Thomas' wrist and pulled him into an extended room, closing the door behind him. "Er, sorry about that, but I still plan on getting info on Isaak," Abel said as he took a seat on the couch, trying to act as casual as possible.

"I don't know much on his resent activities," Thomas stated and leaned against the wall. "I know that he follows 01 and what he was capable of doing centuries ago."

"That could cause a problem," Abel muttered more to himself. What would 01 want with an atomic bomb anyway... besides destroy the world? "Did you know that the Cain from this reality was 01?" Abel asked.

"I figured as much from the conversation in the other room," Thomas said in a low voice. "From what I know of the crusniks, not you, Lilith, and Cain, but 01, 02, and so on, 01 will want to try using the bomb with some of the vampire moon's technology. Before this, however, it sounded as if you did a great deal of damage centuries ago to Cain. I should say, 01's host body. Is this correct?"

"There's only four crusniks, the only one's we'll need to worry about is the first two; 01 and 02. 03 and 04 won't be causing any trouble," Abel said.

Thomas sighed. "Not what I meant, Abel. 02 has a separate personality from you, surely you've noticed?" Before Abel could say anything, Thomas continued, "If Cain, our Cain, was in control we wouldn't have to worry about him trying to destroy the world."

"Don't you think I know that?" Abel frowned as he took off his glasses. "But he's not. Cain's not in control, 01 is. My brother from this reality died centuries ago back on mars. The only way to bring him back -if he's not already brain dead- is to use 01's container, which we don't have. Anyway, what's Isaak doing working for 01?"

Thomas sighed. "Isaak was the first enhanced human. He was born during the Romain Empire as a slave. From my understanding of it 01 briefly visited Earth with an advanced scouting party and saved Isaak's life by giving him enhancements and immortality. In return he was to try and create the perfect hosts for the four crusniks. Since that day Isaak has lived only for the crusniks. He views the four of you as his gods which is why he serves 01."

Thomas looked away from Abel before continuing, "The first step he took in creating the 'perfect' human was to inspire the United Nations to start enhancing humans. Which in turn caused the UN to take control of the world. Years later he met my father, Carter Hall, who was top in the genetic science at the time. Together they created the base coding I used for the four of you. This subject had many of Isaak's enhancements in order to get the subject closer to what the crusniks and the UN thought to be 'perfect.'" He hesitated again, "I was the subject they created, which is how I've lived so long."

"Before you ask, I didn't get involved in the Red Mars Project to have the four of you become the hosts of the crusniks. By that point in time I'd already left Isaak's group and was working against him and his so called 'war for justice.' The four of you were never meant to become the crusniks. All I'd wanted for you four was to live and have happy lives."

Abel snorted at that last statement, if Cain had been here he'd be pissed right now and making one of his grand exits. Thomas frowned at him, probably thinking that Abel didn't believe him. Abel shook his head, dismissing Thomas' slight glare.

"'Igne Natura Renovatur Integra.' Have you heard it before? Apparently that's what 01 was rambling on about before I... spaced him. Is that also Isaak's goal? Was that 'your' goal before the Red Mars Project started?" Abel couldn't keep the accusation out of his voice.

"It was never my goal, Abel," Thomas said, his voice still calm. "When I learned of Isaak's plans I left his group. I thought back then all he wanted was freedom for enhanced humans. I was a child, only fifteen at the time. And, yes, I've heard that statement for years now. It's basically them trying to make this world worship the crusniks or destroy it."

"So what do you plan on doing now? I've got my answers, even if they are a bit erroneous. You're free to stay and help me with my mission or you can go," Abel said.

There was a long pause. Thomas looked at Abel, a frown pulled at his lips but there was a look of longing in his eyes. "I'll stay, if you're good with that, of course."

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't okay with it," Abel said as he put his glasses back on. Opening the door he smirked back at Thomas, "plus you're my dad right?"

Thomas stared at him before smiling, "That's the first time you've called me that."

Abel shrugged, "well you are, aren't you?" He motioned his head forward and walked out of the room. William was reading a book while the two girls where talking. Cain must have still been on the roof.

"Yes," Thomas whispered so only Abel could hear him.

"You!" Asthe pointed at Thomas. "You, umm, well, I-"

"Either you're trying to say sorry or you just want to try and kill me again," Thomas said in a light voice. "If you want to fight, I'm afraid it will end up like your last attempt."

"Don't interrupt me terran!" Asthe ordered, still pointing at him. "I-I mean- what I meant to say was... I'm sorry!"

"That was the worst apology I've ever heard," Abel muttered before he could even stop himself.

"Abel!" Lilith scolded.

"Apology accepted," Thomas gave the slightest bow of his head to her. "Where did Cain vanish off to?" he asked.

"Roof."

"Thank you," Thomas moved to the window and slipped out of it. The last thing Abel saw was his dad's boot vanish and he started to climb.

"Cain is going to be so mad at me," Abel muttered right when the shuffling of feet stopped.

"You might want to make certain Cain doesn't try taking off dad's head," Lilith said. "I'd rather not see either of them hurt."

"He wouldn't behead Thomas. He's more likely to throw him off the roof then come storming down, asking who told Thomas he was up there," Abel sighed but made his way up the roof anyway.

"Great," Cain muttered before Abel had even appeared. "What do you want? You here to tell me off about my temper like you used to do with Abel?"

"No," the sound of Thomas sitting down came to Abel. "I came to give you this. It's the same numbing cream your reality had, at least I think it is."

Abel sighed in relief, it didn't seem like they were about to start fighting. Instead of approaching the two Abel instead took cover behind a small ledge of the roof, out of sight. If this got Cain to open up a little more, there was no way Abel was going to interrupt unless needed.

"Abel told you I was up here, didn't he?" Cain asked as he took the cream.

Thomas shrugged. A silence fell between them. Both Thomas and Cain watched the cold streets and the people moving through them. "How've you been?" Thomas asked at length.

"Fine," Cain muttered and Thomas looked at him. "What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to," Cain grumbled.

"No, I guess I didn't." Thomas paused. "I know you've never seen me as your father or really anything close to you, but-" Thomas cut off and sighed. "I should just say, I'm happy to have had a chance to see the three of you again."

"Even if I'm not the Cain from this reality."

"It doesn't matter what reality you're from. You're still you."

Shaking his head, Abel slid off the roof and landed on the balcony. "I thought I told you to keep an eye on them," Lilith chided as Abel entered the suite. She was in the kitchen cooking something. By the smell of it, it was stew.

"They're having a father, son, bonding time. I didn't want to interrupt them," Abel said. "Where'd you get the ingredients for that anyway?" he motioned to the pot.

"I woke up right before Asthe did and Cain was on the roof so I went out for a bit," Lilith answered, turning to Abel with a small smile on her face. "Don't tell Asthe, she might get upset."

Abel shot her a devilish look. "Wouldn't dream of it," he said seriously but his face said he was lying. Lilith rolled her eyes. "I'm only kidding, Lilith." There was a long moment of silence, only broken by Lilith stirring the stew and the spoon clanking against the pot.

"Could you get Cain and dad?"

Nodding, Abel moved to the window and slipped out of it. He hadn't fully pulled himself onto the roof before saying, "Lilith made dinner."

"Not hungry," Cain stated, lying back on the roof.

Thomas stood and looked down at Cain, looking as if he wanted to say something. At the same time he looked like a cornered man, not certain he should say something.

"Cain get down here, before I make you! Or better yet I'll go get Asthe," Abel threatened.

"Go ahead, I don't really care."

"We haven't eaten since we got here. If you want to collapse from hunger then be my guest."

Cain scowled and stood. "Fine." He leapt down without another word and vanished into the room before Abel could react.

"That went well," Thomas stated, both eyebrows raised.

"If you think that went well then I'd hate to see what you consider bad," Abel stated as he jumped down the roof, Thomas right behind him.

XXX

01 dusted the dirt off of himself as 02 broke free of the chains that bound him. Once free of the accursed chains, 02 walked toward the only source of light. A door.

"This is your dimension, isn't it?" 02 half spat, half asked.

"Yep, and we even ended up in my base," 01 cheered happily.

02 raised a thin eye brow while 01 simply gave him a laid back smile. He knew that 02 was probably thinking along the lines of, 'so where is everyone?' And 'what the hell are we going to do now?'

"I'm going to kill my other self," 02 said instead as he stormed out of the room. "And I take it Isaak's your butler?" 01 nodded. "Good. We're finding him." 02 said with an evil grin.

"Ah, ah, wait up!" 01 bolted after 02. "I want to help in the killing!"

A voice in 01's head snapped to life then._ "What? You said you wouldn't kill Abel!"_ Oh great the annoying one was back. 01 sent images to horror to the voice and kept grinning in excitement at the idea of being rid of the pests in his side.

"Hurry up 01, our deal still remains. I'll help you get you're 02 and you'll help me get my 01," 02 called back, already leaving the underground base.

"Heh! Ah, wait for me!" 01 yelped, as he ran to catch up with 02.

xxx

Cain stared at the stew. Alone in a corner of the room, Cain was at least left in peace, but he still didn't feel hungry. He sighed and started to force himself to eat the stew. Its taste was lost on him.

Nearby Thomas sat with Lilith, talking to her about the reality she'd come from. Then there was William and Abel, both of which were more interested in chatting about work than anything else (or complaining about it in Abel's case). And, finally, Asthe sat across the room from Cain, treating the stew as if it was God's gift.

The spoon clanked against the now empty bowl. Cain hadn't even realized he'd eaten all of it. Sighing, he washed the bowl and put in on the rack.

"Are you okay?" Abel asked, coming up behind him to get what seemed like his third serving. "You know you could just talk to us right? You don't need to stay in a corner by yourself."

"I'd be fine if people would just stop asking if I was fine," Cain stated and walked passed his brother.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't concerned," Abel pointed out. He put a hand on Cain's shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. "Have you even been sleeping? Cain what you're doing is unhealthy! When was the last time you drank blood?"

"When was the last time you did?" Cain snapped. He turned on his brother, good eye flashing. "Don't go and lecture me about my habits when yours are just as bad!"

"You want to know that truth? The last time I drank blood was when I saved Caterina!" Abel growled. "And I know my habits are bad! But at least I'm willing to admit that. You on the other hand, don't even notice! Cain, you can activate to the crusnik to a 100% and I can't. However when we fought 02 and 01 it was clear we were both equal of strength! You should be stronger than me! If it were't for Havel we wouldn't have won!" he hissed.

"Stronger?" Cain was shaking, his eyes downcast. "I don't want to be stronger." He wrenched his shoulder from Abel's hold. "Just leave me alone." Cain walked toward the corner he had been at early but changed directions for the window when he heard Abel's footsteps following him. He heard Abel sigh, before his footsteps sped up.

"That's not what I meant, brother. Listen, I'm going to be scouting the city tomorrow, you can come if you want. Maybe it'll help... the both of us loosen up a bit."

Cain was about to snap a no to this but then sighed, "all right."

XXX

(Next day in town)

Abel stretched his arms over his head, risking a glance at Cain. The two hadn't talked all morning and now it was way past lunch time. Overall though it had been peaceful, sometimes being brothers actually had it good points. Even without any form of communication they had both known where and what their twin wanted to do- when he wanted to do it. If Abel had been with 01, he would have denied that fact.

Cain weaved in and out of the crowd, Abel followed behind him then took the lead once they got away from all the people, heading into yet another alley. The better half of their morning was spent going into each individual part of the alley... and avoiding Asthe who happened to be following them when they had first left.

"Do you want to go back to the inn?" Abel finally broke the hour long silence. They were now at the edge of Albion overlooking the sea. If they planned on walking back to the inn it would take at least another six hours.

"It might be for the best," Cain stated, watching the sea. There was a distant look in his eye.

Taking a deep breath, Abel turned back to the city. 'Outskirts' wasn't very accurate, they were more close to islands border than anything else. Sighing, he began the long trek back. At first he was worried Cain hadn't even noticed he had left, but his brother followed soon after.

"Look, I'm sorry about how I've been acting," Cain caught up with Abel. "It's just, I'd hoped to never see Albion again for as long as I lived. Being back here..." Cain trailed off and shivered.

Abel had to hold back a small chuckle. So that's whats been on Cain's mind! "I should have guessed," Abel admitted. "But this isn't your dimension so no one's going to capture you and chain you to a wall." Abel's voice trailed off at the end.

"I know it's not my reality, but, even with this knowledge, I can't help but be on edge." Cain didn't look at Abel. "I'm sorry about causing you and the others so many problems." It almost sounded as if he was getting ready to say 'goodbye.'

"Stop saying sorry, you have nothing to apologize for." Abel looked at the sky, it was already getting dark. "You aren't leaving... are you- agh!" Abel just barely caught himself from falling. He looked at Cain, shocked. There shouldn't have been any reason for him to trip, he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Cain gave him a worried look.

Then he saw it, a thin microscopic wire. The right leg of his pants was cut open, and he was even bleeding a little. "What the-" Abel's eyes followed the wire into a building. He could have sworn he saw someone retreating into the same building. Isaak.

"Was that him?" Cain hissed. He cut Abel loose. "We either investigate or go back and get the others."

"I'm going in," Abel answered. "You can get the others if you want, but I really don't want to cause them trouble." Plus they might loose their only lead.

"And you leave you behind," Cain glared at him. "Like hell."

"Fine, but we're going to infiltrate it separately. I'll go in from the front and you can take the back."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Cain stated, shifting. There was doubt written on his face. "But I'll go along with it."

Abel waved away his brother's worried look. "We'll cover more ground and Isaak won't be able to escape unless he jumps out of a window. Beside's I don't see you making any plans," Abel teased, but didn't wait for his brother to respond before darting to the front of the store. Glancing back at Cain, his brother glared at him before stalking over to alley that led to the back entrance. Abel smirked before slipping into the room. Abel stared in bewilderment at the scene before him. "Holy mother of Jesus..."

* * *

**Notice:** This is written by both Flame800900 and Bluewings900.


	4. Chapter 4: Whale!

_**Notice:** This is written by both Flame800900 and I. Flame will be writing everything Cain and Thomas says and I'll be writing everything Abel says, same as our last story. You guys should know the rules by now... Right? And no we don't own Trinity blood._

* * *

Abel scanned the room, not knowing what to make of it. Weapons from pre armageddon adorned the walls, some of them even looked more advanced than what Abel remembered them to be. Liquid rippled across the tiled flooring and Abel did his best to ignore the fact his fangs were growing. What he couldn't ignore however were the ten podiums that were lined up in the room.

If Abel didn't know any better he'd say Isaak was collecting skulls, but he wasn't. Abel advanced farther into the room, reaching another door. Isaak was studying the human evolution! That in it's self was okay, but the last three podiums disgusted him. Instead of a skull there was a bloody human head, a Methuselah's head and the last was empty. A label stood in front of this case.

It read; 'Crusnik.'

"Well, this is wonderful," Cain appeared beside Abel. "By the way, there's no back door."

"No, it's disgusting," Abel growled, now trying to hold his breath. It smelled like a garbage dump in a kitchen! The two colliding smells was making his head spin. He pulled open the door and slipped though it, holding it for only a second to let Cain in, before slamming it shut. He could still smell the blood from here, but at least it wasn't as strong.

Cain held out his hand and hissed, "There's someone else in here."

Sure enough there were actually three people here. "Haha! I told you they would come sometime, I did, yes I did!" the cheery voice of 01 cut through the darkness.

"This is going to seem really random, but can you actually make your voice as high as his?" Abel asked Cain, pointing at 01 who just wouldn't shut the gapping hole in his head. He dodged to the side then lunged at 02. As if that was a signal, the five entered into defensive and offensive stances before locking eyes with their other selves.

"What do you think?" Cain hissed. "In a sense he is me."

"That's just weird..." Abel muttered just as 02 charged at him. "So do we need to ask you what you guys are planning with the mass production of weapons, or will you tell us?" he said louder.

Cain tackled 02 before he could reach Abel. "Now isn't the time!" Cain snapped at Abel as he struggled against 02.

"Fine, fine," Abel said, finally getting serious. He drew his gun and shot a few bullets at 01 before the chamber clicked and he needed to reload. Darn. Abel placed a new magazine in the chamber as he was forced to jump back.

A laud bang filled the room. Cain slid to the floor, coughing up blood. 02 charged at Abel and 01 towards Cain. Still coughing, Cain roll and then froze a look of pain on his face as he gripped his chest.

"Ha-ha!" 01 jeered. "You're too weak to fight. Heh-he!" 01's nails elongated. He moved in to strike Cain's heart.

Abel flung himself backward, dodging 02's attack as he flung his gun at 01's hand. 01 halted his attack. "Move it Cain!" Abel growled the order, but his brother didn't move. 01 glared at Abel for ruining his attack on his other self.

"Shouldn't have done that," 01 said in a singsong voice. He turned back to Cain, this time both hands were clawed.

"Cain!" Abel yelled. He watched on in horror as 01 slashed down on his brother. The blood pooled around him. Cain tried defending himself but it was no use. Abel didn't even realize that his own torso was being butchered by 02.

xxx

Cain was only dimly aware of what was happening. A haze had fallen over him. Pain so immense it made him blind to all else, coursed through his body.

"Tch, you're 01's no fun, no fun at all," 01 pouted. "He should die, yep, yep. No use to us now."

02 growled at this. "Perhaps we'll kill you're 02 then."

"Hey, he's still of use to me!" 01 protested. "That's no fare, none, none at all!"

Cain forced himself not make a sound as he opened his eyes a slit. He was where he'd fallen, lying in pool of blood. Abel lay across from him, 01 seated on his back and glaring at 02 with fangs bared.

"And what of my 01? He's of use to me. Lay one hand on him, and I'll rip that fool to shreds," 02 flicked his eyes over Abel.

01 pouted, shifting his position over Abel as if trying to shield him from 02. "I already did," 01 stated almost proudly. "I'm the one that took him down."

"As I did to your 02." It seemed they didn't realize Cain had woken up yet.

Cain forced himself to move, withholding a groan. He couldn't activate the crunsik. The last time had made him collapse out of pain. Abel had been right, not drinking blood was backfiring big time on Cain, but he couldn't just lie here and do nothing. Not when Abel needed him, not when all those back at the inn were expecting Abel to return.

Cain touched his brother's gun and dragged it towards him through the pool of his blood. Lifting the gun, Cain fired on 01. The bullet ripped through 01's arm and sent the crusnik flying back into a far well, screaming in shock and pain. Before 02 could move, Cain aimed from him and fired. 02 stared at him, eyes wide as he touched the hole in his chest.

"Yeah, 01, you really shouldn't be touching him," Cain growled. The strange energy slammed into 01 sending him into 02. Cain collapsed on the ground panting. His entire body shook in pain. He doubted he'd be able to move much at this point. Not unless by some miracle a methuselah came and he could drink its blood.

A cracking sound, sounded above Cain. He tried looking up, but found he couldn't, he was to drained of energy. The pain was to much for him to ignore. _Crash! _The roof collapsed right above Cain's head. His eyes widened as the debris rained down on him and he flinched away. He looked up to see a person's head pop through the hole they had created.

Okay, the universe hated Cain. Why the hell did it have to be Asthe?! The next moment Thomas dropped down with Asthe at his side. Twisting his staff, one end struck 02. 02 shrieked as electricity surged through him.

"Asthe, Lilith, get Cain and Abel out of here. I'll be right behind you," Thomas said as he pushed 02 back.

"I'll get the other idiot," Asthe grumbled as she head for Abel. Cain could have sworn he heard her add, "as long as it isn't idiot number one," she glanced at Cain.

Lilith came by his side then, casting Thomas a nervous look as he dodged an attack then countered. "Come on," Lilith said as she helped Cain to his feet.

Cain gasped. "W-we shouldn't leave Thomas." For some reason he did feel a flicker of fear for their father. Odd still Cain actually just thought of the man in that light.

"He'll be fine, and you're in no condition to help," Lilith stated as she dragged Cain forward. Cain weakly stared at her, ready to fire off a retort.

"Get away," Abel suddenly gasped. Cain glanced at him, somehow he had woken up and was standing on his own, leaning heavily on the wall. He refused to look at Asthe, and Cain knew why, his eyes had started glowing red and the slight hint of fangs showed below his lips. "Just get Cain out of here, I can take care of myself."

"Like hell you can't!" Asthe growled, leaping to her feet. Her only response was Abel blowing his hair out of his face.

"Asthe, move!" Cain gave a weak shout. He tried to get free of Lilith's grip to get at the stupid child but was too weak. Hell, he couldn't even stand on his own.

Shrapnel pierced Asthe's skin. The blood splattered against Abel's face as she collapsed, trying to stunt the new wounds. Abel took an unsteady foot back, he had also been struck by the shrapnel but was more bothered by the fact Asthe was bleeding. His breathing sped up, no more was his brother standing there, but a blood thirsty animal.

Thomas seemed to notice and broke from his attack on 02 and 01. The two looked at one another before racing off. Thomas hesitated and glanced at the retreating forms of the enemy. The sound of Abel's moan made Thomas return to his sense. He rushed over to Asthe and grabbed hold of her.

"Out, now!" he shouted and raced passed Lilith and Cain, dragging the brat behind him.

Lilith and Cain, stayed however. As crusniks, Abel wouldn't attack them- or at least he shouldn't because they weren't methuselah. Now a delusional Abel was a different matter, thankfully that didn't seem to be the case here... Abel let out a low growl, his eyes trained on the hole in the roof as if he were challenging Thomas to bring back Asthe, his prey. For what seemed like an hour passed before Abel's gaze slipped to the ground. His eyes loosing their redness and gaining their usual blue, his fangs retracted into his mouth.

Abel took a few more deep breaths before finally muttering, "lets go."

"Abel," Lilith released Cain and rushed over to Abel's side, "let me help you."

Cain ended up on the floor second Lilith released him, but he really didn't care. Right then he was just grateful Abel wasn't going to attack people and it seemed he was alright.

"Don't need it," Abel said quick and to the point. Cain could tell that right then all Abel wanted to do was get back to the inn... and probably do something stupid.

"But-" Lilith cut off as Abel jumped onto the roof. His sharp in take of breath was all Cain could get about his condition.

"Help Cain," Abel growled.

Cain leaned against the wall. "No, I'm good, you two go on," he said with a slight smile. It was more amusing to watch Lilith and Abel than anything else. Besides he could make it back on his own... it would just take a really long time to do so. "Besides you're the one who's the worst off. You need more help than I do."

Abel growled at that.

"You sure?" Lilith asked.

Cain nodded and gave her the thumbs up.

"All right." And, before Abel could protest, Lilith dragged him off.

Cain watched them go, his heart heavy. While he wanted his brother to be safe and not try anything stupid, it would also be a pain for him to get back to the inn. He could barely stand, and walk... well he wasn't too certain he'd make it far.

XXX

"Lilith, really I'm fine," Abel groaned, trying to push her arm away. "I can't believe we just left Cain there. I should go back." Abel tried for the tenth time to dodge under Lilith's arm but she refused to release him. What kind of person leaves his brother in a puddle of his own blood anyway? Abel mentally cursed himself and Cain for getting him into this mess. Now Lilith just wouldn't listen to anything he had to say!

"I'll go back for Cain once I'm certain you're safe, Abel," Lilith stated, worry in her eyes.

"I am safe," Abel said even though he knew Lilith wouldn't buy it until Thomas was with him. " You know I'd be a lot more worried about the person in my dimension instead of the person who isn't, if I were you," he stated after a while. Hey, it was worth a shot.

Lilith looked at him, her eyes clouded with debate and warmth. "I can't just leave you," she said after a few moments and continued walking.

Abel huffed but allowed Lilith to escort him back to the inn. Arguing with her would only prolong Cain's stay in that bloody compartment. He really hoped his brother was okay. Cain's last few words ran through his head.

'You're the one who's the worst off. You need more help than I do.' As if! Cain could barely even stand on his own when they had left! At least Abel could stand on his own and even took a couple step without the use of a wall. Granted he had been in blood thirsty haze at the time, but still. They should have just waited for Thomas to come back.

Before he knew it they were back at the inn. Lilith set him down on the couch, gave him a thin smile and slipped into Asthe's room. She wouldn't. Abel's face dropped.

Lilith returned, but she didn't carry anything with her. "Asthe's an unawakened methuselah," she began, "while in the haze the crusnik might have taken it as she was awakened but right now her blood would have no effect on you or any other crusnik."

"Thank God,"Abel muttered. He already knew what an unawakened methuselahs blood would taste like; dirt. Plus he really didn't want to drink any in the first place. "I'm safe now, can you get Cain?"

Lilith hesitated as if uncertain she really should leave him. "All right, but you better stay put." Lilith turned and glanced over her shoulder at Abel before racing off.

Stay put, was it? Besides Asthe no one else was here right now. If Abel wanted to he could very well go out into the city. Shaking his head Abel limped, more than walked into his room. If William saw him like this, he'd hate to think of what the professor would do to him. No doubt stick him with some needles, he shivered at the thought.

Abel collapsed on the bed just as knock sounded at the door. "Abel, it's Thomas," his father said from the other side.

"The doors open," Abel called back as he moved into a sitting position.

Thomas entered the room and closed the door behind him. He didn't speak right away just looked at Abel with almost sad eyes. "I know I've no place in your life now, but that doesn't mean I'm not worried when I see you this injured," he began. "I brought something to help with the pain at the very least. Cain already has some," he place a jar on Abel's bedside table.

"Why do you care so much?" Abel asked, not meaning for his voice to sound rude but it did anyway. He was just to tired at the moment to really care what he sounded like.

"If you consider someone your child, I know you would be doing the same," Thomas stated.

Abel opened his mouth to say something then closed it, then opened it again. He did this for a while before mumbling, "point taken. How did you guys know where we were anyway? It's couldn't have just been luck."

"I had a hunch of where Isaak might have gotten off to. Lilith and Asthe followed after me. I figured since you and Cain hadn't returned yet, it was where you'd be." Thomas turned to leave, "Use the cream. It will help deaden the pain. I can make something to help with your and Cain's thirst. It won't be blood."

Abel raised an eye brow, shooting Thomas a "yeah right," look. Abel shook his head and reached for the cream. "Thanks but I think the cream will be good enough for now." He highly doubted Thomas could make a replica of Methuslah blood... however this was Thomas he was talking to.

Thomas sighed. "The thirst goes down when you eat large amounts, right?" Thomas asked. Before Abel could reply, Thomas continued, "I was only going to make you enough food to dull the thirst, nothing more or less."

"That is going to take a lot of food," Abel chuckled then winced from the pain and clutched his stomach. He quickly turned to hide the fact that some blood was seeping through his clothes. "Thanks dad, that would help."

A warm hand on his shoulder told Abel Thomas was still there. "You're still my son no matter what," Thomas stated. "And keep this in mind, crusnik blood won't kill me."

"Well you are immortal. It would kind of ruin it if you could die from my blood," Abel muttered the last part lamely. Why couldn't Thomas just leave him alone so he could tend to his wounds on his own? The door to the suite opened and Thomas finally removed his hand from Abel's shoulder. Abel sighed in relief, it seemed Lilith had returned.

"Cain's missing!" Lilith shouted.

"What?" The words were registering extremely slow in Abel's already pain drugged brain.

"I looked around where we left him then everywhere around the building," Lilith said fear in her eyes. "I found a trail of blood but it started to rain. I can't find him."

"You've got to be kidding me," Abel murmured but a shake of her head made him realize she wasn't. Abel let out a breath. "I'll be right back," he jumped off the bed while pocketing the cream. He turned, heading for the window.

"Abel!" Lilith leapt into his path. "You're injured. Let me go back out and look for him. You shouldn't-"

Thomas cut her off. "While I agree in some part with you, Lilith, Abel is the only who will be able to get Cain to come back. He trusts Abel."

"I'll be fine Lilith," Abel assured her before jumping down the window.

xxx

The salty air and waves beating against stone, drew Cain in. He took a deep breath. The freezing water washed over his blood stained and aching body. It felt good, to just lay here in the shallows and let the cold water wash over him. Even the stinging of the salt had died away to a blissful numbness. Rain beat against him from above and water beneath, it was all he could ask for. It was all he really wanted.

Hurried footsteps pattered in the distance as people hurriedly searched for shelter. One stood out though, it was the lighter than the other strides and if faltered at times. Cain opened his eyes, they locked on the vampires moon. The clouds blocked out any forms of light except for the moon. It's pale light brightened the dark sky. Cain closed his eyes, allowing the rain to drum against his numb body.

"There you are!" Cain didn't need to open his eyes to know it was Abel. His brother panted for a while and Cain could tell he was looking down on him from the cliff. "What are you doing here, Cain?"

"It's nicer here than at the inn," Cain muttered. Besides the only two people who really cared if he was there or not were Abel and for some odd reason Thomas. Both Asthe and Lilith would rather not have him around. At least that was the impression he kept getting from them.

"It's wet," Abel bluntly stated and Cain opened an eye to see Abel looking like a cat who had just been told to take a bath.

"You can go back to the inn, but I want to stay here."

"And tell them you wanted to stay in the rain? You know Thomas would come out here right? Even Lilith is worried about you."

"I'd still rather stay here," Cain stated, not opening his eyes. "The ocean is peaceful." The rain and wind increased. Perhaps Cain would drift off into the ocean that way he wouldn't have to worry about being stuck here, wouldn't have to fear or live, he could just end in the ocean he'd once only seen hope in.

"The tides are picking up, at this rate you'll end up in the middle of the pacific ocean!" Abel yelled through the wind.

"So?" though Cain knew his voice was lost in the wind.

"Cain I swear this isn't funny! You're drifting off!" Abel growled.

Cain didn't answer. It would be better this way, for him and Abel. Besides anywhere was better than Albion even the pacific ocean. The sky roared over head and lights flashed through his eyelids. The rain drops were getting heavier, the waves more steep. He heard a splash then suddenly felt a sharp tug on his collar and looked up.

Abel glared at him. "Do you- want to... die?" Abel asked as the waves pounded against them forcing them even farther from shore.

"Is that really so hard to believe?" Cain asked.

The tugging stopped and Cain felt Abel release his shirt. The next second Cain felt a hand on his face, pushing him below the waters surface. He gasped for breath, not expecting Abel to do that. "Yes! It is hard to believe!" Abel shouted over the churning waters.

Cain didn't struggle after several long moments. If his brother wanted him dead as well, then he was fine with that. It didn't matter anymore. Even if Cain returned to his own reality, what was there for him? He'd be forced to live in the empire to help with peace. The empire was the last place he wanted to live, specially if it meant dealing with Asthe all of the time.

A wave slammed into them, driving them even farther from the shore. Cain held his breath until they surfaced again, he could hear Abel gasping for breath, evidently he hadn't noticed the wave until it was to late. Cain felt the grip on his shirt tighten as Abel continued swimming against the currents. If Abel had been thinking he would have just waited the storm out or have swam horizontally from the shore. He was just wasting his energy right now.

"Just wait the storm out!" Cain snapped at his brother. "You don't need to die with me, idiot!"

"We aren't going to die!" Abel growled, "and I'm not staying in this storm a minute longer than I need to!"

Cain didn't bother to struggle against the tide, but let his brother do so. It was his brother who wanted to live not him.

Abel hacked up some water as he stopped tugging on Cain's shirt. "I can't even see land anymore," Abel muttered in frustration. "Out of all the stunts you've pulled, this has got to be the worst."

"I didn't ask you to jump in after me," Cain snapped.

"But you didn't tell me not to! What was I supposed to do? Let you drift away! I don't know what's going on in your head right now, but from my perspective you're acting suicidal!" Abel shot back.

"Well, no-duh!" Cain snapped.

"Is that really your goal in life? Damn it Cain! You have so much to live for! The peace treaty, Seth, Lilith, Caterina! Me! What about what I want? I don't want you to die!"

"Why does it matter?!" Cain shouted. "Lilith doesn't care and the only reason Seth does is because you were making her care. What happens when I return, ah? What then?!"

"Lilith and Seth are your family! They do care about you! You're just to much of an idiot to realize it! And once you return you'll go back to the vatican and continue working for the peace treaty because I know for a fact that you care about Caterina!"

Cain glared at his brother. It was low of him to drag Caterina into this. It was really low of him. "Fine," Cain growled. "I won't kill myself."

"Yeah,'I won't kill myself' but I'll run away when I think no one's looking!" Abel said. "Can't you get it through your thick skull that there's people who care about you?"

"And why can't you get it through your skull that all but the Vatican only cared because you were there!"

That isn't true!" Lightening crackled over head as if agreeing with his brother.

Cain pushed himself away from his brother. No matter what he couldn't believe his brother. It wasn't true, his family hated him and there was no reason from them not to!

Abel sighed, "lets just stop. This argument is getting us no where. Just know that-" Abel stopped, his eyes grew wide.

"What?"

Something smacked the wave besides Cain, missing him by no more than a foot. Cain turned, his eyes wide. He heard Abel yell at him to get away but his voice was lost among the thunder. The waters churned below him, his eyes locked on something that shouldn't have been there.

"Cain, move it!" Abel tugged at Cain's wrist. "Tch!" Abel jumped on his back just as Cain saw a large black mass come out of the water. A-a whale! The tail came down and Cain found that Abel had pushed his head below the water, protecting him with his own body. No! Abel!

Cain felt the tail crash into him, dulled only because Abel had moved to cover him. They were driven deeper into the water. Soon his lungs were burning for air, he was vaguely aware that Abel's grip on him had loosened. Cain tried holding onto to that last string of consciousness, but it slipped and he found himself in blissful darkness.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review!

**Mokatty:** But you've got to admit that we're good at cliffhangers. Plus it leaves you wanting more.

**Notice:** This story is written by Flame800900 and Buewings900.


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

_**Notice:** This is written by both Flame800900 and I. Flame will be writing everything Cain and Thomas says and I'll be writing everything Abel says, same as our last story. You guys should know the rules by now... Right? And no we don't own Trinity blood._

* * *

Abel looked up weakly. Blackness threatened to take hold of him again but it continued filtering along the edges of his vision. He coughed, blood gathering in his throat making it hard for him to breath. Knowing his luck he had probably injured his back and pierced a lung. At least he could be happy they were on land… He needed to find Cain! Abel bolted up right but immediately doubled over as pain shot up his spine.

The last thing he remembered was the whale. Ignoring the fiery hot pain, Abel looked around. Small waves tumbled onto the sandy floor mere yards away from him. Reef could be seen jutting out of the currents as the waves subsided. Looking to his right a mountain started leaving a steep cliff that ended in a straight drop right into the ocean. If Abel turned he would see that the mountain covered nearly half of the island that he had ended up on.

A groan sounded close by. Abel looked around and saw Cain buried in sand and seaweed.

"Cain are you okay?" Abel asked, their previous argument forgotten about. Abel stood on unsteady feet and tapped his brother lightly with his foot. Right now bending over wasn't an option.

Cain didn't move. There wasn't even a sign of movement from his chest. He'd stopped breathing.

Terror course through Abel's veins. No! No, no, no! This just couldn't be happening! Abel dropped to his knees, ignoring the fire that shot up his back. "Come on Cain, wake up!" he growled as he rolled his brother over.

There was no response. Cain didn't register Abel. He didn't even move.

Gritting his teeth through the pain, Abel swung Cain's arm over his shoulder and began dragging him under the shade of a few tree's. Laying him back on the ground, Abel glared at him. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run off!" he growled. At the moment he really wanted to kick his brother but that wouldn't get him anywhere.

"It might have still happened," a voice stated above Abel.

Abel looked up but saw no one. "Who's there?" Abel called cautiously, reaching for his gun but his hand fell on empty air.

"No, it would've still happened."

"Care to explain why?" Abel growled as he turned around slowly. Where the hell was that voice coming from.

"Because Cain's, Cain not matter what year it is," stated the voice.

"Year?" Abel repeated, confusion echoed in his voice. This voice was acting like he/ she knew everything but it didn't. Cain came from another dimension, not year! "I think you have your facts mixed up."

"He's always placed little value on his own life," stated another voice, this one was male.

"That time he got himself blown up should be proof enough of that," the first added.

Abel gasped it was- but no it couldn't be- unless- he was hallucinating? Abel turned in a full circle, half expecting a ghost of the past to appear out of no where. Of course no one appeared and the two voices continued taunting him. "Shut up! Get out of my head!" Abel crouched down and put his hands over his ears.

"I don't think we're going away anytime soon, sir," stated the female voice. "But I also don't think we're here to cause you problems."

"Perhaps you just need someone to talk to, or you've gone mad in the past nine centuries."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," Abel growled, his voice getting quieter with each word. It was just a hallucination! They'd be gone as soon as he got a hold of himself!

"All right, but that doesn't mean Tabitha's going away," stated the male.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing, my love."

Abel slowly moved his hands away from his ears. A slight buzz sounded, telling him that Tabitha or Kayson could start talking any minute they wanted. He shivered a little, it had been so long since he had a hallucination, last time it had been of Lilith blaming him for her death. They always started off happy but the longer they lasted the more horrible they got.

"Look, I'm not here to cause you grief. Perhaps your mind just wants you to have someone to speak with," Tabitha suggested.

"I'm not grieving!" Abel yelled even when he knew Tabitha spoke the truth.

"I didn't say you were," Tabitha stated with a huff.

"What do you want?" Abel spat. If she was going to accuse him of something he might as well get it over with.

"Just to talk."

Abel growled at that, he just couldn't bring himself to believe her. "I don't want to talk!" He growled as he spun around and marched up to the foot of the mountain.

"You're just going to leave your brother?"

"Of course not!" Abel spat. "But even if I did, he wouldn't be in any danger seeing as there's no one here!"

"But it still doesn't seem like a good idea," Tabitha stated.

"And I'm not going to listen to a voice in my head," Abel retorted.

Looking at the trees around him none of them bared any fruit. As if hearing his mental complaint his stomach growled in hunger. There also wasn't any forms of life except for the birds that hovered over head. Great, just great. He was stuck on an island surrounded by water and his only source of food was birds! Most of a birds body mass was nothing more than it's feathers, and Abel couldn't fathom eating feathers. Then of course he could catch a few fish but that would mean getting wet!

"I'm going to die of hunger," Abel muttered to himself as he started hiking up the mountain. Hopefully there was something he could eat there.

"There's food higher up," stated Kayson.

"I thought you were going to leave me alone," Abel muttered darkly.

"I was, but you said you were going to starve to death," Kayson explained.

Abel groaned, "I wish it were that easy." If he could actually die of hunger he would have died ages ago! Unfortunately he hadn't starved himself enough to have died… if it was even possible for him to die of hunger.

"That doesn't sound like a pleasant way to go," stated Tabitha.

"I've gone through countless things and I haven't died yet," Abel pointed out. "If I can't die from having my heart blasted then I don't think I'll ever die. Besides, I may want death but death obviously doesn't want me. Plus I'm not suicidal."

"Really? One: that sounded as if you've tried several times. Two: what the hell?! Who ripped apart your heart? Point me at them and I'll kill them!" Tabitha growled.

"One: I didn't try... it just happened and two: I think you're forgetting that you're dead yourself," Abel replied imitating Tabitha's voice.

"Well, that's just immature!" Tabitha huffed.

"Thank you, I've been getting that a lot lately."

Abel rolled his eyes as Tabitha continued yelling in his ear... or was it his head? He wasn't sure anymore, it sounded so real. Sighing, Abel jumped over the next few feet since this part of the mountain seemed to have had a land slide. The sound of a water fall could be heard right behind a large shrub that blocked the rest of the mountain from his view.

"Sir are you even listening to me?" Tabitha asked as Abel began pushing the over grown bush, trying to get through it.

"Of course I am. It's not like I can just plug my head like I would to my ears," Abel answered.

"Ha-ha, very funny."

"I wasn't trying to be funny," Abel muttered, finally on the other side of the bush.

"I know that," Tabitha snapped.

"Whatever you say," Abel said. He took a quick glance around. The water fall pounded into a lake a little bit away, along the sides stood the tallest tree's that Abel had ever seen, they must have made up at least half of the mountains height. It was no wonder he got here so fast!

"Nice view, isn't it?" another voice asked. This one didn't belong to either Tabitha or Kayon.

"Oh, great. Another voice!" Abel yelled sarcastically, not even bothering to look for the source this time. "And to add to that the nearest fruit is about fifty feet up... Great... I thought you said there was food up here Kayson."

A dagger flew over Abel's head and knocked several fruits from the tree.

"Dad!" Abel yelped as he turned to face Thomas. "What... but I thought you were-" Abel cut off at the face Thomas was giving him. "Never mind."

"Back with the others? Or a voice in your head?" Both of Thomas' eyebrows rose. "Don't worry I am very real, my son."

"Both," Abel said after awhile, not really trusting anything or anyone at the moment.

Thomas sighed and retrieved his dagger. "Well, I guess I understand why you wouldn't want to trust me right now. Just know I wasn't expecting to see you here either."

"Why are you here then?" Abel asked as Thomas tossed one of the fruit at him.

"I was following someone else and lost him around here."

Abel nodded his head absently as he tossed the fruit up and caught it. Well at least he knew that Thomes was real now. After all he could touch the fruit and Thomas had thrown it at him... Now if only he could get Tabitha and Kayson to stop their chatter he wouldn't feel like a nut case.

"And that would be..."

"I saw Isaak head out this way, but lost him. I was trying to find him when I saw you heading up this way. Honestly I would rather run into you than Isaak."

"Okay..." Abel said uncertainly.

"How did you end up here anyway?" Thomas asked.

"Cain was being an idiot and decided to go swimming!" Abel growled.

"Perhaps he had his reasons for wanting to drown himself," Thomas stated.

"I can't think of anything."

"Nor can I, but this isn't our Cain and he..." Thomas trailed off. "Where is Cain?"

"He's sleeping at the base of this mountain," Abel replied, not understanding why Thomas seemed so agitated.

"You just left him there?" Thomas leapt to his feet and started down the path Abel had taken up here. "Isaak might be after him!"

"No one else is on this island!" Abel defended himself. Plus his back was injured and he really didn't think he could have made it up here if he had to carry Cain.

"Isaak might be!" Thomas shouted as he raced down the mountain.

Abel grunted in response he picked up speed and raced past Thomas. He made a sharp turn, guessing that it would be faster rather than following the trail back. A scent hit him; Isaac was here. Cursing his bad luck, Abel entered haste and leapt into he clearing.

Isaak stood before Cain. He looked towards Abel as the ground began to vanish under Isaak. Cain and Isaak were vanishing. Before Abel could reach them, they were gone.

"Cain!" Abel yelled as he punched the ground. Damn it! He shed a few frustrated tears. "Damn it Cain!"

XXX

"I've got Cain my lord. I didn't think it wise to go after 02- Abel since he... had company," Isaac bowed to 01 but kept a weary eye on 02.

"Whoa! Really?!" 01 exclaimed and knelt down by the other Cain. Somehow he had a stick in his hand and started to poke that Cain with the stick. "He's out cold, no fun," 01 pouted.

"He did take quite a beating, Mein heir. From what I've gathered he may have broken his neck," Isaac commented. "He'll take quite a while to fully heal... without the use of blood."

"Go get some," 02 harshly ordered as he leapt from his seat and gathered Cain into his arms. 02 walked deeper into the dark chambers before laying him down on the bed.

"Ah, I wanted to poke him some more," 01 complained, sticking out his lower lip. "You're no fun 02. No fun at all."

"You're immature. If you must poke someone, go poke yourself," 02 retorted sharply. He then began chaining Cain's arms to the headboard. He didn't want anymore surprises like the last time.

"I was poking myself!" 01 exclaimed, throwing the stick at 02's head.

02 growled under his breath, why he put up with 01 was a mystery to him... "If you dare do that again I will-"

"The blood sir," Isaac chose then to reappear. He held a tray with a wine bottle and a glass cup.

"He-he," 01 laughed. "I'll let you have all your fun then 02." With that 01 stood and strode from the room. A few moments later Isaak joined him. "That 02's starting to get really annoying," 01 scowled. "I'm heading to the underground. Perhaps I'll find the blueprints there, and won't need to rely on 02 any more."

"If that's what you wish Mein Herr."

XXX (A day later)

Abel released his grip on Thomas and deactivated the crusnik. He really hated activating it for these types of things. It couldn't be helped though, Cain was in danger and the only way to get off that island fast enough was to fly. Of course Abel had his suspicions that Thomas could have just teleported them back to the inn but his father didn't mention anything. Plus Abel really wasn't in the mood to try it out anyway.

"Do you have any clue where Isaac could have taken him?" Abel asked hurriedly. If Thomas didn't know then Abel would need to go back to the bar and figure out where 01's hideout could be,

"If I knew that, I wouldn't need to track the man." Thomas paused before saying, "If our Cain has suffered damage in the past he might be looking to clone his body. To make one that isn't damaged he'd need the original blueprints. We could try the underground."

"You mean the sewers?" Abel asked dumbly.

"No, I mean the UN base under us," Thomas stated. "You honestly don't remember the base you were born in...?"

"Nope," Abel lied. Of course he remembered it! Pure hell is what it was. Tests, test and more tests! Oh, and he could never forget the needles!

Thomas sighed. "You've only gotten worse at lying, Abel," he stated before starting off. "If you want to avoid the base, I don't blame you. I just have a feeling that's where we'll find 01 and Isaak."

"Okay fine," Abel mumbled, "but I'm telling the truth when I say I don't know how to get in there." Abel shivered slightly, if somebody came at him with a needle right now, he wasn't sure what he would do. He silently followed Thomas threw the prongs of buildings, then it hit him. "Please don't tell me we're going to the underground ghetto," Abel begged. "There has got to be another entrance."

"There are very few ways to get there. The most direct route is through the ghetto."

Abel sighed, this was turning out to be one of his worst weeks ever. First he went swimming and now he's going to the UN's base. The only way this could possible get any worse was if scientists were down there.

"I know you don't have many good memories of the place," Thomas started. "But not every moment you spent there was bad."

"All I can remember are the bad ones," Abel replied. Sure he had a few good memories but all of them were crushed once he remembered what caused them or what happened before or after it. He couldn't name a single day when nothing bad happened in this base, or for that matter any UN base he had ever gone to.

"There was the time you threw Seth a little party. Do remember that?" Thomas asked.

"Of course I do!" Abel yelled, how could he forget? His eyes narrowed, "so maybe I have a _few_ good memories..."

Thomas smiled at Abel. "Some of the best days of my life were in the UN bases with the four of you."

"Even though you needed to hide?" Abel asked quietly.

Thomas shrugged. "I'd hidden for most of my life. Being in the UN didn't change that fact. The four of you made the world seem all the brighter."

Abel snorted at that. "You can't be serious, with the way I used to act-" Abel cut off chuckling. "I probably made your life harder," Abel said between breaths, remembering the time he had ruined one of Thomas experiments.

"Hmm, not really," Thomas said, giving Abel a soft smile. "I never really cared when you wrecked something or were being difficult. It was just your way of saying you didn't like where you were."

"Sure," Abel smirked and rolled his eyes.

"We can take a back entrance in through the ruins," Thomas suggested. "I don't fancy going through the palace or the river to get there, do you?"

"Back entrance is fine," Abel agreed.

Thomas led the way out of the city and towards some ruins. "It's sad, I remember when this was actually a building," Thomas sighed as he approached the wall in question. "Would you like to do the honors or should I?"

"Allow me," Abel smirked. He placed a hand on the wall where the scanner was then lowered his head and opened his right eye. A bright blue light shined through, and it was almost impossible not to blink. "Lieutenant Abel Nightlord, ID: UNASF94-8-RMOC-666-02AK." The door slid open. "After you," Abel said with a mock bow.

Thomas moved into the shadows of the old base and pulled out one of his daggers. The soft green light filled the stairs which led downwards. "Hmm, it looks lower down there might be lights on. Odd," he muttered more to himself than to Abel.

Silence fell over the two as they continued down the dusty stair case, only broken by the echo of their footsteps. Cob webs littered the roof and floor. Abel smirked, it looked like the base had been uninhabited since the Armageddon. The buzzing silence filled Abel's ears, then something interrupted it.

Abel grabbed Thomas' collar and threw him into a smaller hallway. "Someone's here," Abel whispered. Judging by the smell and light footsteps it was a methuselah.

Thomas sighed and side stepped Abel. "Show yourself, we know you're there."

"If it's a scientist..." Abel murmured, just as a man with blond hair and grey eyes stepped into the hall. He eyed Thomas then turned his gaze on Abel's hiding spot. Sighing Abel revealed himself.

The new comer looked from Thomas to Abel and back again. He seemed to be sizing them up, taking in very detail. "Who are you?" he asked at last.

"I'm Father Nightroad and this man has a lead on the mission I've just received," Abel motioned toward Thomas. "We have reason to believe that the leader of a terrorist group is staying here. Now if you'll excuse me, we must get going."

The man's eyes narrowed. "How'd you get down here?" he asked.

Damn he didn't think about that. "Hacked the door," Abel said, deciding to go with a half truth. At least it was more believable then saying that the door had already been open.

"Right? So seeing the emperor's name and codes was just a mistake then?" the man asked, both eyebrows raised.

"Emperor?" Abel questioned, playing dumb. So maybe he should have said that the door had been open. "Listen Mr.-"

"Virgil Walsh."

"Right. Well Mr. Walsh, we really must get going. This particular individual is extremely dangerous," Abel explained as he grabbed Thomas' arm and began tugging his dad away from the man.

"Emperor?" Thomas also asked. "Dangerous?" he sighed. "Whatever."

"Hold it!" Virgil ordered as he stepped into Abel's path. "You might be a priest from the vatican but that doesn't give you grounds to trespass into the ghetto's, even if you say there's a terrorist here. Not to mention you're bringing in your lead source. Tell me; does the vatican usually put civilians in danger?" Virgil motioned to Thomas.

"One: I'm not in danger. Two: the ghetto as you called it was once a UN base. We're only here to go to the levels your people wouldn't be living on now."

At the moment Abel really felt like killing his dad. Instead he just settled for face-palming and shaking his head while he tried to get rid of the oncoming headache. Would it really kill Thomas to not be so blunt? Abel mentally groaned and felt both men's eyes on him. His life was officially over. If Cain made it out of this alive Abel would personally make sure his brother regretted running off on his own... then he'd give Thomas, his OWN dad, a lecture of the Empires history so nothing like this ever happened again! That was of course if he even lived long enough to see another day.

"You're him aren't you?" Virgil asked.

Abel slowly looked up and moved his hand away from his face. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Somehow without Virgil noticing, Thomas passed Abel vial of red liquid. It was a blunt hint to knock Virgil out and perhaps even make the man forget about meeting Abel and Thomas down here.

"No, this priest isn't the emperor. He's more likely to trip over his own feet than be able to lead the Methuselah into battle," Thomas stated. "The knowledge of this place can be easy to come by. I stumbled on it awhile back when I was closer to the empire."

"Uh-huh," Virgil said with distrust.

Abel sighed as he glanced at Thomas who nodded his head, signaling for him to knock the man out. "Sorry about this," Abel mumbled as he raced forward. Virgil took a step back and his nails lengthened. Swerving away from the attack, Abel quickly caught the man's wrist and locked his head in a grapple hold.

"What!" Virgil growled as he struggled against Abel's grip.

Muttering another apology Abel uncapped the vile and put it to Virgil's lips. Virgil chocked on the liquid and tried to spit it out but Abel quickly clamped the man's mouth shut. Soon, Virgil's struggled became weaker and finally he slumped over.

"You know this could have been avoided if you just stayed hidden," Abel grumbled.

Thomas shrugged. "He knew we'd opened the door. He would've found us even if we tried to remain hidden. In the end coming out of hiding was really the only option. Though," - Thomas placed his hand on his chin - "I honestly didn't expect him to connect your last name to the emperor's. Even if you are the emperor, most people should believe the emperor dead by now."

"He is dead," Abel stated. He gently laid Virgil down and proceeded down the hall. Hopefully their wasted time wouldn't have put Cain in any more danger than he already was.

"No, he just won't remember running into us." Thomas shrugged again. "We should hurry. 01 might already be at the base if he's down here at all."

"Not Virgil, I meant the Emperor," Abel said quietly, but really didn't want to pursue the topic much longer. "By the way, were did you get that drug?"

"Ah," Thomas rubbed his head. "Should've known that was who you were talking about. Just hard to see you as dead now that I know you're alive... I'd just assumed the emperor was your son or something like that." Thomas paused, "As for the drug, I made it. I have two left."

"My son?" Abel chuckled at the thought of Aran or Azul being the Emperor. "I don't have any kids, at least not anymore. Both passed, a few centuries ago. I adopted them," Abel explained at Thomas' questioning look. "My kind can't have kids."

"Yes, but at the time I didn't know you were a crusnik. And I know you could have had children before being fused," Thomas stated. "Though, it's nice to know you adopted two kids." Thomas sighed as he started off down the hall. It was a heavy, warn sigh. "It would've been nice to meet them."

"Why? Want grandkids?" Abel teased. It was hard talking about Aran and Azul.

Thomas choked on a laugh. "I think we're both a little old for that, Abel." He sighed and looked around the old base. "Just being back here reminds me of how much the world's changed. Even if there's still no peace, it's far better than what the UN did to our world or what Isaak did."

Abel nodded his agreement. "Even if the Empire and Vatican never go through with a peace treaty at least the world today is better off than what it used to be like when the UN still existed."

"Though a peace treaty would be nice. It would be nicer if you no longer had to hid," Thomas stated, giving Abel a small, tired smile. There seemed to be something Thomas wasn't telling Abel, but Abel didn't know what it was his father could be hiding.

"It would be, but I don't think the world will ever accept me. Humans might except the existence of crusniks but they wouldn't accept me."

Thomas sighed. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, but saying more would be a waste of breath. I doubt you'd believe me no matter what I say."

Abel shook his head, signaling that the conversation was over. It had gotten much to uncomfortable for his liking. Hell, he almost told Thomas things that he hadn't even told Cain yet! Abel stopped at a fork in the hall before finally deciding to take the right side. He was slowly beginning to remember the layout of this base. If they were right, 01 would either be where they kept the blueprints or in one of the larger rooms that had rejuvenation chambers.

"I'll check where the blueprints are and-and delete them if 01's not there," Thomas seemed to force out the fact he was going to delete the blueprints.

"Catch," Abel said as he tossed Thomas an ear peace, much like the one he was wearing on his own ear. "It's a radio. If you need help just put your hand to it."

"Thanks." Thomas put on the ear piece before clapping Abel's shoulder. "Just make sure you don't push yourself. You're still injured."

"How-" Abel asked, but Thomas was already heading in the opposite direction.

Shaking his head, Abel continued walking down the hall he was in. He made sure to avoid the halls leading toward one of the main exists as he knew he'd be met with the corpse of people from nations, pre-Armageddon. Rounding the corner he was met with a staircase leading to the basement.

"Well, this is a surprise, father."

Abel glared into the shadows, his eyes easily piercing it to see Isaak. "Where's Cain?" Abel demanded, getting straight to the point.

"Mein herr isn't here at the moment. Neither of them are. As to their location... well, I'd never give it away to you, Father."

"Tell me," Abel spat as he entered haste and slammed Isaak into a wall while holding the collar of his suit.

A demon took hold of Abel. They clawed at his hands and pulled him from Isaak. Isaak brushed off his clothes. "You know, I'd have thought Thomas would've raised you better, Father."

"He's taught me enough to know an enemy when I see one," Abel replied, wrenching his wrists out of the demon's grasp.

"Hmm, would you defend him if you knew the full truth behind your creation and his?" Isaak asked.

"If he wants to tell me, he will. I'll only judge him then," Abel growled.

"You know," Isaak started, "Thomas is the only person who's ever memorized your individual blue prints."

Edging away from the demon Abel said, "and your point?" before punching the demon, causing it to melt back into the shadows. Whipping back to the ridiculous man, Abel felt his claws rip through his fingertips. A small part of him wanted to listen to what Isaak had to say but he pushed the thought away. So what, if Thomas memorized his blue prints!

Isaak spread out his arms. Demons swarmed up from the shadows, surrounding Abel. "Come now, I know you're not as dim as you pretend to be. Just think one moment and you'll see my 'point.'"

"Nothing's coming to mind," Abel answered after a moment, slashing the demons one at a time. Damn it! If only he hadn't been injured! His eyes widened as one demon slammed into his back, pain shot through him as he flew forward. He only stopped when he crashed into the wall.

Isaak laughed as the demons pinned Abel there. "Honestly, think."

Pain spiked through his arms as they were crushed against the wall. His bone's gave a sickening cracking sound but he ignored it. "Go to hell!" Abel growled. He could feel the crusnik pushing against his mind, fighting for control. "So Thomas has the blueprints. What of it? They can never truly be destroyed? I already knew that, and I also know that Thomas would never give the blueprints to 01."

"That's what you think, but I know his weakness."

"If you dare hurt him..." Abel let the threat hang in the air. Fangs peeked out of his lips as he struggled out of the demons hold. Knocking them back with a sweep of his leg. It irked him that Isaak seemed to be playing with him. In the state he was in, the man could have easily knocked him out.

"You'll what? Right now, even you, a god, is in no state to be making threats."

"I'm no god," Abel stated as he inched toward another part of the wall. He made sure to keep all the demons in front of him, there was about twenty in total.

"What else would you call yourself?"

"Not a god," Abel said as his hand brushed against the cold metal wall. An extra compartment slid out of the wall just as Isaak ordered his ghouls to stop him. Abel smirked as he pulled out a dusty old relic, a rifle.

Isaak moved his hand. A shield appeared before him. The shot came to naught against the shield. "You're one of the four crusniks. The god the carnage."

Abel rolled his eyes, saving his breath. He could yell at Isaak all he wanted about not calling him a god but the man wouldn't listen. For someone who was supposedly older than Abel, Isaak was an idiot. All of this 'god' talk was nothing more than lies 01 had fabricated for him. Oh well. The rifle had served it's purpose. Isaak had raised his shields and now couldn't attack Abel.

Swinging the rifle over his shoulder, Abel pulled out a grenade and launched it over Isaaks head, right at his shields bald spot. "See yah later!" Abel called as he sprinted toward the exit. His hand slammed against a panel and the door shut right when the grenade went off. The base shook and dust cascaded to the ground. The sound of the explosion was dimmed thanks to the enclosed area, but if anyone else was down here they would have heard it.

Not a minute passed when Abel skidded to a stop. A dark spot appeared on the ground and from it a figure grew, trailing black liquid. It dripped from his long hair. "You shouldn't be so quick to leave, Father," Isaak stated as he straightened before Abel.

Abel fired the gun on Isaak, each bullet being deflected by his shield. "Going to scold me about my manners now?" Abel taunted as his eyes searched for any means of escape.

Isaak didn't reply. The man only raised the demons from the shadows once more. It was as if Isaak wasn't trying to kill Abel or even capture him. There was no reason behind the man's moves.

The only way to escape was to get past Isaak and continue down the hall, the nearest fork was over thirty yards away. Abel backed against the wall as the demon's advanced on him. He aimed the rifle at them but didn't shoot. He only had a few cartridges as it was. If he destroyed these demons then all he'd succeed in doing is creating more since Isaak seemed to have an infinite supply of them.

What did Isaak want!? The question was practically screamed into Abel's mind. What did he want! If he had wanted to capture him or kill him Isaak could have done so already! A growl grew in Abel's throat as the shadow creature neared him. He knew they were just mindless drones that wouldn't understand the meaning of the growl but he did so anyway. Without warning, Abel lashed out at the nearest demon making it fade back into the shadows.

"Stop toying with me!" Abel snapped. His eyes narrowed on Isaak who coldly smiled at him. It was do or die. Abel glanced toward the hall. He hated running but in his condition he didn't have many options.

"No matter how far you run or where you go, I'll find you," Isaak stated seeming to read Abel's mind. "It doesn't matter where you go in this base."

"Go to hell," Abel growled but his resolve was already fading. The crusnik whispered to him, telling him to activate it. No! He wouldn't do that, it was too dangerous. The crusnik could easily take control in his condition. "If you're going to do something then do it already, damn it! Tell me what the hell you want!" his patients were wearing thin.

"What would you do if we got ahold of the blue-prints?" Isaak asked.

What kind of question was that? Obviously he'd go after them to destroy it. Not to mention they still had Cain. "Depends on what blueprints you're talking about."

"Ah, yes, that."

"That what?"

"You would destroy the blue-prints even if it meant killing Thomas?"

"So you are after Thomas then?" Abel asked.

"Could you really kill your own father?" Isaak asked in a bored voice.

"Shut up!" Abel growled. He fired off a round at the demons as he charged at Isaak, only for the shield to intercept his fist. "I won't kill Thomas, or any other human for that matter."

"You don't consider yourself human. Why consider Thomas human? He based your blueprints off of his."

Abel wasn't human, how could someone like him be considered human? True, Thomas was enhanced and had been born that way. However the main difference was Abel wasn't born, he was created... but then were did that put his siblings? And Lilith? He couldn't file them under the same category as he did himself.

"Thomas is human," Abel stated with a slight growl. "The way he came into this world was natural, mine was not."

"Natural?" Both of Isaak's eyebrows raised. "He was created through the same methods used to create you and your siblings. The only different between you and him, is the fact he ended up being an immortal instead of aging at a slower rate. True his 'father' and 'mother' used some of their gentics to create him, but if you're not human than neither is he."

"You act like you're bothered by my belief," Abel stated a smug look on his face. If he couldn't hit the man at least he could irritate him mentally. "Let's say he isn't human, then would he be a god like how you seemed to believe I am?"

"No, he's imperfect."

"No ones perfect. The Vatican's God isn't perfect, Christianity started off as a cult. Greek gods had their faults, and killed their own children. Buddha-" Abel was cut short as he was slammed against the wall.

"Not what I'm getting at. A god, a true god, must first feel the cold, harsh truth of death before they're reborn as a god. They can't be born immortal. They must first suffer as they see everything they know being ripped from him. Plus be genetically perfect like you are."

"Then what about Jesus?"

"A simple story, but the method is mostly there."

"You're insane," Abel grumbled.

"Am I?" Isaak asked in a bored voice. "Perhaps it's just enlightenment."

Abel shook his head, signaling that he didn't care. His guns had been wrenched away from him by the demons and he honestly didn't want to try pounding on Isaak's shield. He didn't know how many more times he could get thrown against the wall before he lost consciousness. Then again the only time Isaak really attacked him was when he attacked first. "Are you going to tell me what you want now? We've wasted a good hour on pointless talking." Abel frowned, it shouldn't have taken Thomas that long to delete the blueprints.

Isaak smiled. "'_Wasted'_ is a matter for debate, Father."

God, Abel wished Thomas was here right now. He just didn't know how to deal with this lunatic. "I learned what a perfect human is, big whoop," Abel scoffed.

Isaak ignored this and lifted his hand to the radio. "Yes, Mein Herr," he stated. Lowering his hand, he looked at Abel. "It would seem my time here is at an end. I must say it wasn't a disappointment to see this side of you, Father." Isaak bowed as the ground began to swallow him. Before Abel react, Isaak was gone.

XXX

"Oi! We've got him! Didn't I tell you we could, I did, I did!" an overly cheerful voice sang. It was hazy thanks the to the pounding in Cain's head but he could still tell it was 01.

"Very good, 01," 02 stated.

Did they have Abel? Dear Lord, he hoped not. If they got Abel it would be the end. Cain slitted open his eyes. What he saw in place of his brother was - was Thomas. Why the hell were 01 and 02 after Thomas?

"Yep!" 01 sang happily but then frowned, he turned to Isaak. "It would have saved us a lot more trouble if you caught the other 02 as well, Isaak," 01 said pointedly with a slight pout.

"He can wait. With the doctor and the DNA of my 01, you can make yourself a new body."

"I suppose," 01 sighed, but immediately perked up soon after. "Hey, hey, when do you think he'll wake up?" 01 pointed at Cain, but didn't bother turning his head toward him.

Cain forced his eyes to remain closed even as he heard 01 move towards him.

"Leave him be for now, 01," stated 02. "We need to finish the labs before bothering him as it is. Leave the human here as well."

01 huffed. "Fine," he whined and Cain heard him kicking the ground as if disappointed. The sound of footsteps grew distant and soon Cain could only hear the light breathing of Thomas.

Cain opened his eyes. His arms were bound at an uncomfortable angle and his wrists were starting to go numb. Laying on the ground by the bed was Thomas. His hands bound to the bed as well and blood trickling from a head wound.

"Thomas," Cain hissed.

Thomas groaned. He moved before opening his eyes into slits. "Where-" he looked around before a small breath escaped him. "Cain, do you know where this base is located?"

"No," Cain stated. "Like you, I was unconscious when they brought me here." Cain hesitated, "We might be able to escape." He hated using his other form, but their might not be another way out of this mess.

Thomas looked at him. His light green eyes were clouded with thought and a small frown pulled at his lips. "No," he said at last, "I would rather you save your strength then waste it now. We'll think of another way and only use the crusnik as a last resort."

Cain nodded.

XXX

Abel collapsed onto the couch, ignoring the look of horror on Lilith'f face. William and Asthe were there too, but he was only bothered by the fact Lilith had to see him like this. Somehow he had managed to get back to the inn without any incidents.

In his life, he had been stabbed, burned, shot at, hanged, and many other forms of bodily harm, and yet this must have been the worst pain he had ever felt. It wasn't the fact he was loosing a lot of blood that hurt, but the fact he had let Thomas down. He couldn't find his father anywhere, and now he had to deal with his worried friends. Emotional pain sucked the most.

"Abel what happened!" Lilith asked as she abandoned her conversation with William and Asthe and rushed over to him. She lightly dabbed a cloth over his bloodied cheek. Abel tried sinking further into the couch, wishing it would swallow him whole.

"Cain and Thomas were captured," Abel muttered and Lilith gasped. Abel clenched his eyes shut, he let all of them down.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, that was mostly my fault. I'm really hating sports right now, especially pools! I nearly got drowned during water polo the other day. Anyway, thanks for the wait.

**Reima-of-the-kells:** Thanks for the review. Yes, its a whale! And I'm also hoping that the siblings relationship will heal with time... and I would tell you if it'll happen or not, but~ that would ruin the whole story. As for the dying? Well, Cain sorta half died in this chapter.

**Mokatty:** Hmm, does this count as a cliffhanger? I'm not really sure.


	6. Chapter 6: Plans

_**Notice:** This is written by both Flame800900 and I. Flame will be writing everything Cain and Thomas says and I'll be writing everything Abel says, same as our last story. You guys should know the rules by now... Right? And no we don't own Trinity blood._

* * *

"What happened?" Lilith asked, moving his legs over so she could join him on the couch. Her warm hands touched Abel's injuries. He flinched. "Let me get something to treat your wounds, then tell me what happened, Abel." Her voice wavered between worried, concerned, and almost - almost loving. Or was that just Abel's imagination?

"I'll be fine," Abel said. "You should be more worried about what happened to Cain and Thomas." After all he wasn't the one missing right now. And why was Lilith so caring when he wasn't from the same dimension as her?! It was his fault that they were in their current predicament!

"You're not fine," Lilith spoke in a soft voice. "I know Cain and Thomas are in danger, but you're of no use to them in this condition, Abel."

Abel searched Lilith's face for any signs of anger. When his eyes met hers, he was forced to break eye contact. Abel nodded. Giving one last squeeze to his shoulder, Lilith stood and retreated to get the supplies she needed to treat his wounds.

"Why so down?" questioned William as he moved to stand in front of Abel. "We'll find them and if your brother is anything like you or Nihilum, I'm sure they'll be fine."

If by: 'like you,' he meant a crusnik then the answer was yes, however Cain wasn't in the best condition when he last saw him, both physically and mentally. "I'm sure you're right," Abel said, putting on a small smile even when he didn't believe those words at all.

"Tch, that terran'll get them out," stated Asthe, only she didn't seem too happy when she mentioned Thomas.

"Thomas is a lot stronger than you may think," Abel commented. "And he's not a human."

At this Asthe snorted. "Not a terran, then what the hell would you call him?"

"Immortal," Abel answered just as Lilith walked back to his side with the supplies on hand. He sighed, "You know I'll heal by tomorrow, right?" He didn't see any point in bandaging his wounds and disinfecting it when the crusnik would take care of it. He was healing slower than usual but it wasn't as if his wounds were life threatening... at least not to him anyway. On the other hand, a methuselah or human would be dead by now.

"Immortal! How the hell is he immortal?"

"I'm still going to bandage the wounds, Abel, even if you'll heal quickly. It will help you heal faster at the very least." Lilith sat down and gestured from him to take off his shirt so she could get to the wounds.

"You can ask him that yourself once we find him," Abel sighed as he removed his bloody shirt. Caterina wasn't going to be happy that he had ruined yet another set of perfectly good civilians clothing.

"I-" Asthe cut off and blinked before turning red and moving so her back was to him.

Abel tilted his head to the side, what was that all about? "Ow!" he winced when he noticed Lilith was cleaning his wound more roughly than he would like. He shot her a questioning look, which she ignored. "I didn't say anything wrong did I?" Abel asked Lilith quietly as he motioned at Asthe. It was unlike Asthe to simply turn around after loosing an argument... it was the argument she was upset about, right?

"Hold still."

"Lilith, I'm fine," Abel stuttered, trying to back away from her. That hurt!

"Just let me finish binding your wounds," Lilith pressed. "It will help."

"It's fine, really Lilith," Abel insisted, trying to push Lilith away. "I think I'll just get something to eat..."

"You would sate you were fine even if your guts were spilling out," Lilith said in a gentle voice and pushed him back down. "Now hold still and let me finish, then you can get something to eat."

"You mean to say this fool survived such an injury?"

"Yes/ no!" Lilith and Abel said respectively.

William chuckled at Abel's predicament. "I don't know about the guts part, but Abel always says he's fine, even when he's obviously not."

Lilith laughed. "I think he's always been like that."

"I am not," Abel protested.

Lilith laughed. "Yes, well, no matter what reality you're from, you'll always be you deep down, Abel."

"Now you're starting to sound like your Seth," Abel stated as he got up and slipped on a new shirt. William had already gotten rid of his old one by burning it in the fire place. With his blood, it was best to burn the shirt, rather than trying to wash it. Even dry, his blood could cause a lot of harm to a methuselah or human.

"I think you're talking about the Seth of this reality. Seth doesn't really talk that way in ours." Lilith gave him one of her soft, kind smiles.

"But... I haven't seen her in centuries."

"You really need to pay more attention to her. You weren't kicked out the empire, were you?"

"Yes, I was-"

"You're a traitor?!" Asthe whirled around and glared at him.

'No,' was what Abel wanted to say but instead he said, "I might as well be a traitor."

"What the hell does that mean?!" Asthe demanded.

"I would rather not talk about it," Abel snapped. It was none of Asthe's business and he didn't want to talk about it in front of William. Hell he didn't even tell Caterina about this.

"Then why say anything?!" Asthe demanded.

"I didn't bring it up, she did!" Abel stated, pointing at Lilith. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Much more calmly he said, "the past is history. Right now we need to worry about Cain and Thomas."

"Abel's right," Lilith stated, frowning. Her eyes told him she wanted to know what he'd meant by "might as well be." Lilith didn't ask and instead started to speak to those in the room. "01 might not have taken Thomas too far. Hopefully Cain and Thomas can come up with a plan and if not, we'll need to search the city and underground for them."

"They might not be in the city," William pointed out.

"Isaak can only teleport within a radius of five hundred miles, a thousand if he doesn't have anyone with him," Abel said as he walked to the counter. "But 01 was the one who caught Thomas, so in that case they're probably within a hundred miles of the base." He paused, "of course he could have teleported a few more times after that, but I find it unlikely."

"If you're correct, than the farthest they would have gone is the Vatican," William stated.

"I doubt they would've gone to the Vatican," Lilith pointed out.

"Milan, then. They would try getting as far from here as they can, but knowing 01 he would want to be somewhere near a base." Abel frowned, "they might have gone to the catacombs..." He bit the inside of his mouth and looked at Lilith only to quickly look away. "We should tell Caterina."

"Either way it's not good," Lilith agreed. "You should contact her and head towards Rome or Milan."

"William, how's your mission coming along?" Abel asked, he would rather not leave the professor in Albion alone, especially with recent events.

"Finished it yesterday," William informed Abel with a smile around his pipe.

Abel nodded, "We'll leave in the morning. Get some sleep, you'll all need it."

"Agreed." Lilith stood and vanished into one of the side rooms.

XXX

(few days later)

"I get it," Abel grumbled to Asthe. Three days on a ship- THREE days that this methuselah couldn't shut up about the tickets or seating arrangements! It wasn't his fault they couldn't afford the more expensive cabins. Abel felt the jerk of the ship as they landed. Grabbing his coat he followed the line of people heading for the exits.

"No you don't! A noble or one of royalty, such as Lady Lilith shouldn't have been seated in a commoners cabin!" Asthe argued.

Turning to the child Abel just looked at her as if she lost her marbles. Didn't she ever think about anything else, not involving her status? "And only a terran would willingly get those tickets, yes, I know." Abel looked at the sky. They had arrived a few hours earlier than planned, but it was better this way. "Now if you want to get a better hotel room, I suggest you talk to the professor. I'm not in charge of the money."

"Hotel?" William asked, cocking an eyebrow. "Her eminence is meeting us here. We're staying at her estate as usual, Father Nightroad."

"At least that will settle that," Lilith rubbed her temple. "In all honesty, Asthe, I've had much worse commendation then where we've been since arriving in this reality."

"What? But one of your rank-"

"Asthe, ranking's not important," Abel sighed. "In any case we should start heading over to the estate before the sun comes up."

"That would be most wise," William said with a nod.

Abel nodded and headed out. He needed to figure out a way to sneak away without worrying Lilith or attracting attention from Asthe. Caterina could help with that, but she'd also worry about him and let something slip if she felt he was in danger. Abel turned a corner. Then again, 01 might not have taken Cain and Thomas, in which case Abel was just wasting everyone's time. He didn't have time for this!

If Abel didn't know any better, he'd say they were in the catacombs, but that was much farther than a mere hundred mile radius. So, underground then?

Cain and Thomas were in trouble and it was all his fault! If he hadn't left Cain at that island Isaak wouldn't have taken him and they wouldn't have had to go to that underground base! Abel mentally kicked himself.

Before he knew it, they were on the Sforza Estate.

William walked up to the door and knocked.

The door was opened by a maid. "Professor Wordsworth, Father Nightroad, my lady's been expecting the two of you," she said in way of greeting. She stepped back allowing them to pass into the large estate.

If the estate had been modern it would've been the massive size Asthe's had been. Instead it was one of the oldest buildings still standing. It'd been built in the late ninth century and showed as much by the elegant walls and smooth wooden floors. The estate and been well kept and repaired many times over to keep in the same condition. Several crystal chandeliers hung high over head, well over eight-feet up. The wealth of Caterina's family was shown in the gold and reds within the hall as well as the paintings. To say the space wasn't well used would be a complete and utter lie.

Even still, Asthe would no doubt see tones of faults with the space. It was "terran" after all, and nothing terran would ever compare with what the empire had to offer.

Within moment they were before the door to Caterina's office. Without knocking, Abel entered the room, receiving a few harsh words from Asthe for not following standard protocol. "William, if you would, I'd like to have a word with Caterina alone, with these two.

William looked a bit taken aback but nodded anyway, "of course."

Nodding, Abel closed the door behind the two women and turned to face his boss. "My Lady," Abel bowed. "It appears I did have a few hitch hikers. This is Lady Lilith and Duchess Astharoshe Asran, from the empire. My brother, Cain, is also here but he's been captured. I also bumped into... another version of myself." He didn't mention Thomas.

Caterina looked up and cocked one eyebrow. To the two women this Caterina looked almost exactly like the one from their reality expect for the fact she wore a monocle... she was also a whole hell of a lot scarier than that other Caterina.

"Lilith?" Caterina looked at Lilith with a quizzical eye. "I am going to take she's only a little like the Lilith from our history?" Caterina was referring to the Black Lady Saint, the person Lilith had become to humans before she'd been killed by 01 centuries ago.

"She's different, and only stayed in the vatican for a few years before returning to the empire." At least that's what Abel picked up from the conversations he had with her.

"What the hell-?"

Lilith placed a hand over Asthe's mouth.

Caterina looked sternly at the younger woman. "So she never became known as a saint then?" Caterina sighed before she looked at Asthe and Lilith. "Perhaps our professor will be able to get them home as he did with you."

"That would be a great help," Lilith said, removing her hand from Asthe's mouth.

Caterina gave Lilith one of her rare nice smiles that didn't have a hidden meaning or venom behind it. "Now, I'd like to speak with my agent alone if you two don't mind," she dismissed the two of them.

Once they left, Abel let out a long sigh and locked eyes with Caterina. He told her about how he met with the three of them, but didn't mention Thomas. The mission was explained, along with his discovery that the orden had something to do with the illegal drug and arms trading. Abel then told Caterina about the orden's collection of heads and about being stranded on an island and learning that his brother was missing.

"And that about sums it up," Abel ended. Minus meeting his father. He wasn't sure how Caterina would take it and would rather it be on Thomas' own terms if he ever revealed himself to her.

Caterina frowned before she started, "Abel, I'd like you to get some rest and food. By the sounds of it, you've not eaten enough to sate your thirst. Do you have problems being around Lilith?" Caterina asked. She was the only one outside of Abel's family who knew Abel and Lilith had been lovers.

"Not at all, she's different but... she's still Lilith," Abel said.

Caterina nodded. "All right. Send in the professor as you leave then. And, Abel," - she looked at him, eyes meeting his - "be careful here."

"Aren't I always?"

xxx

Cain pulled his bindings and bit back a curse as he twisted his wrist the wrong way. It nearly broke his wrist. He collapsed on the bed, hunger gnawing at his stomach.

"How are you holding up?" Cain asked Thomas.

The man looked more than half dead on the floor beside the bed. Every day 01 and 02 had taken him away to work on something. They'd taken some Cain's blood, skin, and hair with them each time. He suspected it was to make 01 a new body.

"I'll be fine," Thomas whispered in a horse voice.

"What about the clone?" Cain asked unable to stop himself.

Thomas sighed. "It's not going well," he paused, "there might be a way for me to get twenty-percent of 01 out of the you of this reality."

"What good would that do?" Cain tugged at his bindings again. It did nothing but send another jolt of pain through his arms. "Isn't my alt self already dead?"

"No," Thomas' reply was simple and tired.

Cain stopped pulling at his bindings. "Does that mean the Abel of my reality is alive as well?" he asked his voice barely more than a whisper.

"I would suspect as much."

"How are going to get 01 out without killing the other me?" Cain asked.

"During the transfer of the other Cain's and 01's mind to the other body. 01 will be more focused on what he's doing than what I am then."

"What about Isaak?"

"That's where you come in."

Cain stopped pulling at the bindings and stared at Thomas. "You mean try to change into the crusnik and escape that way... with the alt me?" Okay, Thomas was going crazy if he thought Cain and him could pull this off.

"Yes," Thomas replied. "I've fought Isaak before and know how to draw his focus away from 01 and 02 during this time. I doubt 02 will be there, he seems more interested in you than this 01."

"We could see if it works..." Cain mussed, "But I still don't like our chances getting out with the other me. What about his physical condition?"

Thomas sighed. "That's the other problem. Even with using your DNA to try and stabilize 01's next clone, without twenty percent of 01 there is a high chance of him being paralyzed."

"So, we'd have to carry him out." Cain scowled. "If we just left him we'd then have to deal with a full powered 01... fine we'll get him out."

XXX

Abel sighed tiredly as he turned another corner and heard the metallic footsteps that could only belong to Tres. Caterina had ordered the android to follow him after Abel's first failed attempt at searching for Cain and his father. If only Lilith hadn't caught him! Who's side was she on anyway? Abel shook his head, reminding himself that this wasn't the same Lilith.

Finally the mahogany door to Caterina's office came into view and Abel quietly slipped into it. Upon his entering, Caterina put down her pen and looked at him expectantly with her usual stern gaze.

"Could you revoke your recent orders for Tres?" questioned Abel, dropping all forms of formality. He didn't like the idea that someone was watching his every move.

"I already did," Caterina said, a sly smile graced her lips. "Lilith told me that all your wounds have healed and that you've begun eating the normal amount of food you usually do. If you wish, you may look for your brother, however you need to take our two guests." Just as she said this Lilith and Asthe entered the room.

"Finally!" Asthe said with a roll of her eyes as she stretched her arms over her head. "I've been cooped up in here for an hour to long. About time we can get going, you stinken' priest!"

"Were you under house arrest?" Abel questioned, turning to look at the methuselah. He was surprised that he hadn't heard her complain in the past couple days... though that could also be due to the fact he had been trying to avoid Lilith and in the process avoided Asthe as well.

"No, not really, but I thought it would be wise to wait for you instead of rushing ahead and looking for Cain without you," Lilith stated.

"Notice how you're our reason for waiting?" Asthe said sarcastically. She looked at Abel as if he didn't deserve Lilith's kindness.

Abel sighed, one day Asthe would need to stop treating terrans so badly. Hopefully the Asthe of this dimension wasn't as bad as the one in front of him. "Thanks for waiting for me," Abel said with fake cheerfulness as he spun around and made a move for the door. "Your eminence, I'll be sure to report our findings once we get back," he added over his shoulder. Abel motioned for the two to follow him.

The three of them left the room. Lilith glanced at Abel and moved so only he could hear her. "She's learning." There was a pause before she said, "I've found several old books, one was written by an Aran Nightroad. It mentioned you as he emperor. I don't know who Aran Nightroad, but if you told Asthe you were once an emperor..." she trailed off.

"It doesn't matter if I was the emperor. The point is that I abandoned the empire when they needed me, switched sides, and in essence I'm a traitor," Abel replied, wondering how Lilith got a hold of Aran's book. Anything about the Nightlords should have been burned as part of the deal he made with the pope.

"Who was he?" Lilith asked. "He has or had the last name you currently bare?"

"Aran was my son, along with Azul."

"Son?" Lilith stopped in her tracks and stared at him. Her eyes were wide and mouth a little open. "You had children?"

"Adopted." Abel strode past Lilith and walked out of the mansion. Behind them, Asthe looked from one to the other, with a confused look on her face.

"You should've be so rude to her," Asthe huffed.

"Whatever are you talking about, Asthe?" Abel asked, letting the fake cheerful coat his voice again. Asthe gave him a puzzled look to which he just shrugged. "Anyway, we'll be checking a few underground bases. Unless William is able to track the radio I gave Thomas or we find them ourselves, we'll continue searching until the sun rises."

"Why don't we just track the radio first?" Lilith suggested. "Though, I can't imagine 02 not noticing a radio on... Thomas." It looked as if she had been about to say "father" or "dad" instead of his name.

"William has already tried tracking it, but hasn't so much as a hint yet," Abel admitted with a sigh. "If anyone could track it successfully it would be Seth, or one of us... but..." Abel glanced at Asthe worriedly, along with the mansion they had just left. Not only didn't they have the resources, but everyone in the AX would think it odd if they found that Abel was familiar with lost technology.

"We could always try the Seth of this reality. It wouldn't hurt, right?" Lilith suggested.

"I suppose," Abel sighed. He was already thinking of ways to avoid entering empire.

"You really want to avoid the empire?" Lilith's eyebrows rose. "By now the people would've forgotten you. Only Seth would know who you are. Why avoid it?"

"It's not that I want to avoid Seth." If he could, he would have visited her a long time ago. Abel sighed, knowing that this was only half the truth. The real reason was because "the last promise I made with her, I broke it. If she doesn't think I'm dead, then by the time I see her she'll kill me." Plus he was also an exile.

"I doubt that," Lilith said.

Abel shrugged as he made a last minute decision to stay in the estate. "Lets make a call to the empire first. I'd rather not be attacked upon crossing the border," Abel explained.

"I thought you were against going to the empire."

"I am," Abel replied as he knocked on the door to a separate building before entering. Upon entering, he could hear the mechanical ticking of the technology William had built. Just like the professor's room in the vatican, this building was also filled with loose papers, books, and of course experiments.

"What is this place?" Asthe asked as she looked in awe at the amount of technology, yet disgust with how dusty and organized things were.

"William's-"

"My lab." Just then William appeared before the hallway entrance. "He had a slight twinkle of pride in his eyes as he looked over all of his "children" before it disappeared and his eyes met Abel's. "I haven't been able to track them. I'm sorry my friend, but the signal is either out of reach or the radio was destroyed."

"Did you try lengthening the wave length of the connector?" Abel asked.

"With what's available to me? No," the professor admitted.

"That's fine. I didn't come here to ask for that anyway. I wanted to know if you still had prototype XIV."

"You wanted to make a long distance call?" Abel nodded. "Why didn't you just ask Caterina." Abel raised an eye brow and gave William a pointed look. Sighing William nodded and said, "it's in the back."

"Thank you! If you don't mind I'm going to use it for a while. I need to make a family phone call." Abel grabbed Lilith's ad Asthe's wrist as he forced them to follow him past William and into the back room.

"Hold on, Abel," William stopped Abel from going into the room. He had on hand on his radio. "Caterina just got a report of a Methuselah in the city. She would like you check it out before someone gets hurt."

Abel glanced at Lilith with uncertainty, it'd be rude to just leave the her and Asthe with the Professor. Then there was also the fact that he wanted her to call Seth, but he didn't want Lilith or Asthe telling his sister anything unnecessary.

"Go, we'll be right here waiting for you," Lilith said, as if having read his mind.

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

* * *

**A/N:** I have no clue what to say... Well at least this didn't take a month like last time.

Mokatty: Wait till the next part, there's an even bigger twist. Flame and I weren't even planning on it happening but after discussing it a bit we decided to twist this story around even more.

Reima-of-the-kells: You'll just need to read to find out.


	7. Chapter 7: Sons and Sisters

_**Notice:** This is written by both Flame800900 and I. Flame has full control over Cain and Thomas as I have control of Abel, same as our last story. You guys should know the rules by now... Right? And no we don't own Trinity blood._

* * *

Upon exiting the estate, Abel could immediately tell that a fight had already started. A few battle cries rang in the distance and smoke hovered in the air. The methuselah must be an ifrit. Taking to the roofs, Abel approached the scene carefully. Being as he could only smell a slight hint of methuselah blood, it might be friendly. After all, it was night so there's no excuse for the methuselah to be holding back. Either that or it was an extremely dense methuselah. Abel shrugged to himself, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Stop this," a familiar voice gasped. "I've no wish to fight humans." A cloaked figure was back into the corner. Well over twenty humans surrounded him, holding anything from knives to guns to even brooms. The Methuselah threw a ball of fire at the feet of the humans as a warning. "I don't want to fight you," he repeated.

A human sympathizer. It wasn't often, a methuselah wouldn't want to harm a human. He was nothing like Asthe, that was for sure. Abel studied the man for a second, thanks to the cloak, he couldn't make out the face but something was oddly familiar about him. Abel just couldn't put his finger on it.

"He's with me," Abel announced as he jumped off the roof and landed in front of the methuselah.

"Who are you?" a man asked, he seemed to be the leader of the group.

"I work for Cardinal Caterina Sforza."

The people glanced at one another. "I don't want no hell with the duchess." After the one man said this and backed away the others started to follow. The crowd was cleared within minutes.

"Cardinal Caterina Sforza?" The Methuselah slid to the ground leaving a trail of blood on the building behind him. "I thought you worked for the pope, dad."

"I think you have me mistaken for someone else," Abel stated as be approached the man to help him up.

The Methuselah let out a pained laugh. "I can't see many people having white hair and standing over six feet." He shuddered as he lowered his hood, revealing his face to Abel. Blood coated half his face, a long gash ran down that side. His black hair was matted with blood and one blue eye was locked on Abel. A familiar face was what Abel saw, the face of someone he knew to be dead.

"A-Aran?" Abel choked. He honestly wanted to run right now, but he stood where he was. Relief? Horror? Abel wasn't to sure what he felt at the moment. For all he knew, he could be hallucinating. "But you're- you're supposed to be..." Abel trailed off. Even if this was all just an illusion he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Supposed to be what? Not here? Dead?" Aran paused. "I admitted I might have blacked out and my memory is clouded. The last thing I remember is a group of people going after my family. The rest..." he trailed off, rubbing his temple.

"What year is it?" Abel asked. If this was another one of William's experiments gone wrong, Abel wouldn't be complaining.

"The year?" Aran winced as he tilted his head to one side. "It's 2343."

Abel shook his head, "it's 3060."

Aran stared at him, his mouth slightly open. It took him a long while to form words. "3067? B-but how? I remember - it just-" he cut off, not seeming able to continue.

"Do you remember how you got here? Where you were before you entered Milan?"

Aran hesitated. "Not much only that it was near enough to Milan I knew where I was going after escaping. I also remember hearing Cain's voice."

"Did he sound insane or serious?" Abel asked as he took Aran by the hand and allowed him to lean on his shoulder.

"Insane like he always has. Why?"

"There's two, 01 who's insane and Cain who isn't," Abel explained. "Cain's also from a different dimension where I'm the insane one." Though Abel was certain that 02 was much more than just insane. He shivered, that man was a madman.

Aran tilted his head to one side. "Sorry, dad, but I can't imagine you as insane." There was a pause before he confessed, "I don't know how I got here if this is the future or what I should do next." There was a broken look in his blue eyes.

"Don't worry, we'll figure this out together. I should warn you though, a lot has changed." Aran shot him a questioning look but Abel didn't go farther into his explanation. "We'll head back to the Milan estate. I still need to tell Caterina that you're not a 'rogue vampire.'"

Aran nodded, but his good eye was clouded with sorrow, fear, and worry. "At least you're here," Aran said with a small, almost sad smile. He struggled to stand and leaned against the wall. "I take it the estate is still in the same place?"

"It is," Abel said while nodding and began making his way toward the estate. Abel forced himself to slow his pace to keep up with Aran.

Aran began to pick up speed the longer they walked. The lessened scent of blood told Abel his wounds were healing. He walked with a heavy limp, favoring his left side.

By the time they reached the estate, the sun was already beginning to rise over the horizon. Abel sighed, now that Aran was here his hopes of avoiding the empire were very low.

"An acquaintance? Abel, if this is another dimension skipper..."

Abel brought his head up, as he had been intently staring at the ground on the way back. Caterina didn't seem amused at her new guest. "No, he's actually from a different time," Abel said. In truth he had been hoping to avoid Caterina, if only to prevent the loads of paper work she would surely give him at the end of all of this mess.

"Another time?" Caterina sighed and rubbed her temple. She turned her stern gaze on Aran. He held her gaze, not seeming bothered by it one bit. Granted, the two of them were alike in many, many ways. "What's your name?" Caterina asked. "And when did you come from?" she sounded almost like she didn't believe he could be from another time.

"Aran Nightroad, the last I checked I'd been in the year 2343."

Caterina's eyes widened. "An acquaintance, hmm?" she rose both eyebrows, giving Abel one of those looks that could scare a man to death. "More like your son."

Abel shivered and averted his gaze. "I'm not the one who assumed he was an acquaintance,"he stated then paused. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be the one to tell Lilith who he really is."

"It's your right to do so," Caterina stated.

"Thank you."

"Lilith?" Aran repeated. He shot Abel a worried look but Abel shrugged it off.

"What about me?" at the sound of Lilith's voice, both Abel and Aran jumped.

Aran stared at her. His expression was that of someone who had fallen into a dream or, more over, a nightmare. "What's going on here?" Aran whispered behind his hand to Abel. "I know for a fact mother was killed by Cain."

"She's from a different dimension," Abel whispered.

"Abel, you know I heard you right?" Lilith paused as she tried to move around him to get a better look at Aran. "And you are..."

"So now there's dimension skipping and time jumping?" Aran let out a low sigh. He held out his hand to Lilith. "I'm Aran."

"'Aran?' Abel, didn't you have a son named Aran?"

Abel nodded, "I'm not sure what's going on. But yes, he's my son."

"Yeah, that'd be me," Aran said with a smile.

"Well, it's an honor to meet you," Lilith said with a smile. She then turned back to Abel, "We should probably make our call to the empire before the sun begins to rise anymore."

"What's going on?" Aran asked. "You avoided the empire in the past and I doubt you would want to contact them out of the blue even eight centuries later."

Abel nodded, "by the way, where's Asthe?"

"Here," Asthe said as she appeared beside Lilith. "Do you really think I'd leave a member of royalty alone with a terran," she sniffed.

"Terran?" Aran blinked and looked at Abel. He frowned at Abel's lack of reaction to being called a terran. "Well, I guess a lot has changed," he muttered and gave Asthe a look between stern and a little annoyed.

"And who are you? You're definitely not a terran," Asthe stated as she raised an eyebrow.

"His name's Aran. Aran this is Astheroshe Asran, Duchess of Kiev," Abel said quickly. He didn't miss the fact that Asthe had puffed up with pride when he said her whole title. Honestly, she was crazy if she thought anyone would call her by her whole name.

"Yes, now we had better contact the empire now, before Abel begins having second thoughts," Lilith stated as she grabbed his arm and began ushering him forward.

"Who wouldn't want to contact the empire. It sure beats a terran's estate," Asthe mumbled.

"For one, I would," Abel sighed but didn't protest against Lilith's pull.

"Great, an Asran," Aran muttered under his breath. "By the way, watch what you say about humans. My wife and children ar-were human." His voice faltered. He glanced back at Caterina's office. A small frown creased his thin face.

Aran followed the three of them but he was deep in thought. His eyes a little glazed over as he tried to process everything that just happened in the span of a few hours.

"Okay," Abel said, once they reached the door to Williams personal lab, "I won't run, you can let to of me now."

Lilith sighed and did what she was told. She followed Abel past he large doors and into the small room that held prototype XIV.

"Why are you contacting the empire anyway?" Aran asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"One, Lilith's forcing me too, and two, the Cain from her dimension got kidnapped," Abel stated seriously but there was a slightly amused tone when he said Cain was kidnapped.

The transmission started. There was a long wait until someone on the other end actually picked up. To Abel's utter shock, it was - it was Seth!

"I knew it!" Seth shouted. "I knew a call from the Vatican could only come from you." She nodded, folding her arms across her chest before giving Abel a large grin. The others were standing just out of sight so there was no way Seth could tell anyone else was there. "Do you miss the empire? If so you could always come home."

"You needn't yell," Abel muttered and got a slight pout from Seth in return. "The reason I called was because I needed help tracking a radio signal," Abel easily avoided Seth's question. "The vatican doesn't have enough technology to do so."

"What not even a 'hello' to your only sister? Guess you're still as rude as you've always been," Seth huffed in a teasing voice. "All right, I can track the radio on one condition," she winked and held up one finger.

"And that would be?"

"Well, I've heard there's a cardinal in the Vatican who might be interested in reaching out the empire. I'd like to speak with her. Perhaps she could even meet with the empress." Seth winked, though something about the way she said this made Abel believe this wasn't what she wanted to say.

"She actually means she wants you to come home," Aran hissed from where he was standing in the shadows.

"I'm not returning to the empire, I'm an exile," Abel hissed back. Louder he said, "I'll tell Lady Caterina you wish to speak with her. Though, I've always thought the empress of the new human empire wore a veil." Abel raised an eyebrow, his sister didn't plan on passing off as a servant would she? If that were the case, Caterina wouldn't schedule to meet with her... unless Abel mentioned she was his sister.

"You exiled yourself, that doesn't count," Seth stated. "And who said I'm the empress?"

"No one," Abel admitted. "But I can't see anyone other than you, ruling and living for eight hundred years."

Seth shrugged. "I at least kept my promise to you. So what radio do you need tracked?" she changed the subject.

Abel sighed, "I need to track a vatican radio, much like the one I'm using." He tilted his head to the side to show her the small device attached to his ear before placing a sheet of paper on a table that had smaller screen on it and turned it on. "This is the ID number and the stocks of the radio we need to track. The last signal we got from it was in Londinium," he paused. "So do you think you can track it?"

"Yeah, I can track it unless it's been destroyed."

"If it's been destroyed then track the last known location," Abel said. He really hoped that wasn't the case. If it was destroyed then he would really need to search for Cain and Thomas. Although he had been planning on it, it seemed much easier to narrow down the places to search.

Seth nodded and started to type something. "It'll be a bit."

"Empress, you really know this idiot!" Asthe yelped with her jaw slightly ajar.

Seth looked up at the statement and narrowed her eyes at Abel. "What was that?"

"A recording. A colleague of mine must be working on a television," Abel lied as he heard Aran and Lilith shushing Asthe.

Both of Seth's eyebrows rose. "Well, brother, I'll send the coordinates when they come in. It should only take an hour. And, also, you should really call more often. Once every eight centuries isn't good enough!" she huffed before hanging up.

"Well, good to know Aunt Seth's still a little mad at you for leaving the empire," stated Aran. His hand was over Asthe's mouth from when he and Lilith has stopped her from talking. "So, it will take the empire an hour to track that radio. What are you planning on doing until then, da-" he cut off with a glance at Asthe, "Abel?"

"I was planning on looking around the surrounding area, but the sun's up and I'd rather not get any unwanted attention from the humans," Abel sighed as he followed Aran out. "But now that you're here, we might as well ask the professor-"

"The empress just called you brother!" Asthe rudely interrupted. "And from what I've heard she's been mad at you for eight centuries!? What kind of moron-"

"I'm not a moron-"

"What kind of idiot-"

"Not an idiot either," Abel stated and Asthe fumed. Abel turned to her, "that temper will put one of your missions in jeopardy one day," he stated matter-of-factly.

"The empress isn't really 'mad' at him, more than likely she just wants him back in the empire. After eight centuries of being the only crusnik there, I can't blame her." Aran glanced at Lilith. "So, in your dimension, did my brother and I not exist or did dad just never adopt us?"

"You're last name's Fortuna, not Nightroad, right?" Lilith asked and Aran nodded. "I thought so. Well to answer your question, yes you and Azul did exist, however Abel never adopted any kids."

Aran sighed. "You know, I don't think I want to know anything about that reality anymore." Aran looked a little ill at the thought Abel hadn't been his father in that reality.

Lilith chuckled, "it's not as bad as it sounds. If you didn't know what you had lost in my dimension, then you really didn't loose it. But seeing as you do know, I guess I can't argue with you." Lilith glanced back at the form of Abel trying to ignore the yelling methuselah by his side.

Aran followed her gaze. "Does she ever stop yelling?" Aran asked.

"Only when Seth is talking to her."

"Ah, I see." Aran watched them. He shifted before stepping forward. "Yelling's not going to get you anywhere in life. Besides yelling at dad isn't going to help get you back home any faster."

"Dad? This idiot," Asthe growled. "Isn't he to young-" she faltered and seemed to remember that Abel must have lived for 800 years if not more.

"Young?" Aran cocked an eyebrow. "Was that what you were going to say? Also, stop calling him an idiot. It's getting rather annoying."

"Don't tell me what to-"

"William," Abel greeted and put himself between his son and Asthe. He honestly didn't mind being called an idiot, it would seem rather childish if he got upset over something so small when there were more important things to worry about, not to mention he could be her great some odd grandfather. "I was wondering if another one of your machines failed," Abel said while rubbing the back of his head.

"No," William said with a hint of confusion in his voice. "Why do you ask, my friend?"

"Are you sure?" Abel asked and cocked his head to the side. If William wasn't the one who brought Aran here, then who was messing with the time stream? "Because he's from the past," Abel pointed at Aran.

"Positive. I just went over them today. Everything's working as it should," William replied in a proud voice.

"Could something have happened when I came back to this dimension?" Abel asked, a bit perplexed.

"Maybe," William said, chewing on the steam of his unlit pipe. "I could look into it."

Abel nodded, "please do," he said.

Not a moment passed after Abel said this, that a resounding beeping noise came from the room they had been in only minutes before. All four of them turned toward the room with a questioning look. Abel, Lilith and Aran, because an hour hadn't passed yet, and William looked toward it because he only received a call using that device once.

Everyone made a move toward the room, but Abel didn't move. He could have sworn Asthe had snuck back into the room once he started speaking to William.

"Astharoshe!" Seth's voice half gasped half squeaked.

"Empress," Asthe said with a low bow.

"You might want to do something," Aran whispered to Abel. "I don't think Aunt Seth could handle seeing Lilith and I suddenly appear."

Abel's eye twitched. He about had it with this child. The constant whining and teasing was slowly withering away his patience and this new occurrence had just taken what little patience he had left.

Taking a deep breath Abel entered the room, glanced at his sisters shocked face, quickly pushed Asthe out of the room and slammed the door in her face. Abel locked the door with a loud click which was soon followed by Asthe pounding on the door and yelling a few curses.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me what you think that was, and I'll fill in the blanks," Abel said. He had to admit, he was curious as to what Seth would come up with.

"Umm, well, someone making a bad joke?" Seth asked. "I know the Duchess of Keiv is here in the empire. I just spoke with her and she doesn't know I'm the empress."

Abel blinked, that was as good as an excuse that he'd ever get. "Yep," he grinned, "it was a joke. Sorry about that," he shrugged then quickly added, "have you found the coordinates?"

"I don't believe you," Seth huffed, "and won't give you the coordinates until you tell me what's going on." She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Abel.

"That was a person I hired off the streets," Abel stated, giving his sister a shocked look at her calling him a liar… Although technically he was lying, it was a good thing no one from the vatican was around, otherwise he would be doing ten hail Mary's. " But for her to have been a look alike to this Astharoshe person, must have been luck."

"If you don't open his door in the next three seconds, I'll rip this door open,Terran!" Asthe shouted.

"Right?" Seth sighed and shook her head. "Abel we're not kids. Stop lying to me."

"What if I told you she was from another dimension?"

"All right?" Seth asked, sounding confused. "Explain, and I'll make my judgement then."

"Alright. Well, one of my colleagues sort of screwed up an experiment, which sort of sent me to another dimension, were I sorta met Asthe, and then I sorta popped back into this dimension with a few hitch hikers," Abel shrugged, not really expecting Seth to believe him.

"Do you want help with this?" Seth asked, almost eagerly.

Abel frowned, "what do you think? I wouldn't have wasted my time contacting you if I didn't need help."

Seth grinned. "I can be there in a few days. Mirka can take care of the empire while I'm away."

"Wait...WHAT!" Abel yelped, giving Seth an incredulous look. If she came then she would find out about Cain and Lilith being here! And if that wasn't bad enough she would probably bring up his broken promise and Aran would no doubt side with her. Oh, and what about Thomas?

At once Seth's face fell. "You don't want me to come?" she asked. There was a little hurt in her voice, but Abel only noticed it because he knew her. "I wanted to see you again, brother, face to face. How much longer do we have to wait to be a family again?"

"No, of course I want to see you again," Abel stated quickly then sighed. "Just... promise not to do anything excessive while you're here," he said uncomfortably, wondering if he should come clean and admit that there was more than just one dimension skipper.

"Of course!" Seth grinned. "I'll be there in about a day." Before Abel could even ask about where Cain was, Seth hung up.

Abel sighed and shut off his own connection before opening the door just as Asthe started pounding on it with even more force.

"What did she say?' Lilith asked as she moved around Asthe who decided to glare daggers at Abel.

"She's coming," Abel mumbled and hung his head. "She said she'll be here by tomorrow."

"You don't sound pleased Aunt Seth's coming," Aran commented then sighed. "You didn't tell her who was here, did you?"

"N-no," Abel shakily admitted. He was doomed. The minute Seth got here and figured out how much he had kept from her, she'd be on him like a pack of wolves. He really needed to stop lying to his sister and stop making promises he couldn't keep, hell he still had that one promise to fulfill that was now a little more than some dream. Returning to the empire was impossible for him now. Ever since- Abel cut off, he had more important things to deal with.

"We'll figure something out," Aran stated. "I'm certain Aunt Seth isn't going to kill you. She more than likely has misses you too much to go and kill you." Aran gave Abel a small smile, but his dark eyes were clouded in thought.

"Don't bother," Abel sighed. He'd be in for a lot of yelling, but Aran was right. She wouldn't kill him, though she was more than welcome to try. "Speaking of which," Abel turned to Asthe. "Seth said, that you need to learn to shut that trap of yours when other's are speaking."

Lilith raised an eye-brow and crossed her arms. "Would Seth really say that? Well, she is from this dimension..."

Aran whispered behind his hand to Abel, "You really are getting annoyed at her to pull this, aren't you?"

Asthe blinked, her eyes narrowed in anger than thought. Finally she bowed. "I apologize for my insubordination, lady Lilith."

Even if she didn't extend that apology to everyone, at least it was a start, Abel sighed inwardly. "Just go along with it," Abel insisted. He turned to Lilith and gave her a begging look while Asthe opened her mouth, looking ready to protest before shutting it with a snap.

"You know if Aunt Seth finds out..." Aran trailed off, his voice still a whisper. In normal tones he said, "Lilith, it might be wise if the two of us hold back on meeting Seth on her arrival. I don't think it wise if we greet her right off the bat."

"Agreed," Lilith said with a nod. She looked at Abel. "You should tell Caterina that Seth is in route to Milan so she's not taken by surprise."

"I'll do so... and thanks," Abel said. Meeting Seth again would be hard enough without having to deal with the other two greeting her so suddenly when Abel hadn't even mentioned anything about them. He'd have to break the news to her himself... no matter how much he didn't want to.

XXX

"Abel... Abel? Pick up your radio."

Through half lidded eyes, Abel sleepily put his hand to his ear. "What?"

"You told me to expect to see your sister today!" Sister Kate puffed and immediately Abel sat bolt right in his bed. Don't tell him, she was already here! "No, she's not here yet but I suggest you wake up before lady Caterina calls," Kate answered his unasked question.

It was still early in the morning, so early it was still dark. This meant Seth was either going to arrive soon or wouldn't be here until that night. Either way, it was for the best to prepare now instead of later on when there wouldn't be much time to get ready for the empress's arrival.

"Thank you, sister Kate," Abel said, already putting on his normal cassock and heading out the room. For the first time in a very long time he was finally given his own room to sleep in when away from the Vatican.

Abel was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't even realize Lilith was following him until she spoke up. "Excited to see your sister?"

"Of course," Abel answered, only spearing Lilith a glance. He was nervous too, and had a very good reason to be. "Where are you heading anyway?" She wasn't supposed to be joining him when he met with Seth, so he thought he should ask now.

"The professor set up a room that acts as a surveillance room for the entire estate. I'm heading over there right now."

"What about Aran and Asthe?"

"Asthe's already there. As for Aran, he said something about going to the cemetery. I think he wanted to pay respects to his family," Lilith replied after a moments thought.

"Hmm," Abel hummed worriedly. He hadn't gone to the cemetery recently however he was sure that the headstones were made with the year of death. If Aran saw the year he might connect himself with their deaths... after all he was in a different time right now and not with his family...

"I'm certain Aran will be fine," Lilith said, placing her hand on his arm, "and I doubt he'll look at more than his wife's and children's graves."

"I'm sure you're right," Abel smiled at Lilith. With on last bow he turned and reported in to Caterina's office. In the distance he could hear an airship fast approaching the estate. There was no doubt in his mind that it was Seth.

"Abel," Caterina said as she looked up from her work, "a message just came in from Kate the airship's been spotted." She paused. "Other than the fact this is your sister, you've not told me how she managed to get an airship." The question in her voice was clear. There was a pause before she sighed. "It doesn't matter right now."

Abel's tense shoulders dropped, for a second there he was sure Caterina wouldn't drop the topic. He wasn't sure how he would have answered her if she was insistent on knowing. That didn't mean he wouldn't give her one though, "she has connections," Abel chuckled, giving Caterina an all knowing look.

Caterina blinked but other wise didn't react to his answer that really didn't answer anything at all. After a while she shook her head, most likely knowing Abel had only answered to avoid the question later. "Even if she is your sister, I expect you to behave yourself, Abel."

"Of course, my Lady," Abel said with a bow, his smile hidden by his bangs. Straightening, he offered Caterina his hand. "Shall I introduce you to my sister?" He nodded his head to the door.

The two of them left the building just as the airship landed in the large yard away from any of the gardens or trees. Before the ramp could fully touch ground, a thirteen year old girl slipped from the airship and landed on the ground in an almost catlike crouch.

Seth raced over to Abel and whipped around him. "Hide me, quickly. He's a mad man!"

"Seth!" Abel said, craning his head to look at her. 'She's playing around,' he had to tell himself. It wouldn't do to point his gun at the empress' 'child' even if he sure as hell felt like it. How dare someone scare his sister! 'She's just playing around!' he nearly yelled at himself.

Seth rolled her eyes. "You know I'm joking right?" she asked in such a low voice only Abel could hear her. Dear lord, he needed to visit his sister more often…

"Of course," Abel nodded as he turned to his sister. "This is Cardinal Caterina Sforza. Caterina, my sister Seth."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Seth," Caterina said with a bow of her head. She gave Abel a questioning look.

"We should go in, it looks like it'll start drizzling," Abel commented, ignoring Caterina's look. "Oh and Seth... there's a few people I want you to meet, but not just yet. I'd like to discuss your findings on the radio first."

Seth frowned and cocked an eyebrow at him.

Abel sighed, "or you could hand over whatever you found and not meet my... friends." He shrugged, "it's up to you."

"There's something you're not telling me," Seth huffed and crossed her arms. "You said 'hitchhikers,' as in plural. Who is it Abel?"

Abel shrugged.

"Who is it!"

"You don't need to yell sister," Abel muttered. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Caterina raise an eyebrow. "They're friends," he repeated firmly. "But the info on the radio is much more important. Please Seth, someones life is on the line."

Seth sighed. "Yeah, okay, but you need to tell me why it's so important." She held out a data-cube. "That has the location I managed to track."

He paused, his light smile became laced with a scowl as he took the data-cube. "He's back," Abel growled darkly, but not as solemn as it would have been had he not met the Cain from the other dimension.

"I know," Seth's voice was dark. "I've known for a while now."

"How?" Abel asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" the question slipped from his lips, sounding much more angrily than he wanted.

"When would I tell you?" Seth huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "You've called me once in the past eight centuries."

"You could have figured something out, you're the... never mind," Abel sighed and began walking back toward the estate.

Seth rolled her eyes, muttering, _"Brothers,"_ in a dead langue under her breath.

_"Sisters,"_ Abel shot back in the same language. His voice still had an edge to it, but at least it sounded happier than before. "Is the radio stationary or mobile?" Abel asked, as a way of getting back on topic.

"From what I could tell, stationary," Seth said with a shrug. "But that could just mean any number of things. I wouldn't get your hopes too high that whoever had that radio still lives or even has it."

"At least I have something to work with. Besides my friend is very hard to kill." One was a crusnik and the other immortal, of course they were still alive. The fact that 01 needed a body also helped.

"You ever going to tell me who this 'friend' of yours is, or do I have to guess?"

"So impatient," Abel commented. "If you must know its one of the hitchhikers."Then switching to another language he added, _"and someone else."_

_"Why are we speaking in this language?"_ Seth asked. _"And you're leading me in circles." _Seth sighed and shook her head. _"Whatever, keep your secrets. I didn't expect you to be so trusting anyway. It's been centuries after all." _

_"Because Caterina doesn't know about the second person, and I would rather have him reveal himself rather than it being me. As for leading you in circles, I didn't notice"_ much. _"And I am trusting, you're my sister. Of course I would trust you."_

_"Then why aren't you telling me who these 'hitchhikers' are?"_ Seth asked, her voice calm.

_"I didn't tell you because I'd rather show you,"_ Abel said. "I can introduce them to you before I look at this data cube, if you want," he added, switching back to Latin.

"All right."

"I'll meet with you for dinner, my lady," Abel said to Caterina with a deep bow. "I take it you also want the others to come?"

"That would be nice," Caterina nodded. It had already been planned that she, Abel and Seth would be eating together. But seeing as he was going to be introducing the others earlier Seth would probably want to eat with them.

"I'll tell them," he said and with one last bow he turned toward the room Asthe and Lilith would be in. "This way," he said to Seth, turning a corner.

"Okay," Seth grinned and raced after Abel.

"You don't need to act so excited, sister," Abel grumbled and continued walking down the long hall.

"You don't need to act bored either," Seth huffed but still held her grin. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were preparing yourself for a storm."

"Close enough," Abel shrugged, then jabbed his thumb toward a door. "They're in there."

Seth sighed and looked at him. "You really are acting weird, you know that, right?"

"Are you going to go in or not?" asked Abel, seriously. He knocked the door. "It's me. My sister's also here. Can we come in?"

Abel almost grimaced at his own request. Both Lilith and Asthe knew who Seth was, and they wouldn't mind if Seth had barged in without knocking. There was no need to be formal.

The door opened and Asthe glared at him. "Why the hell are your asking, idiot?!"

"I didn't want to surprise anyone and get stabbed for it," Abel said and refrained from also saying, 'if it were just me, you would have yelled at me for not showing the proper respect to a nobel of the empire and her lady Lilith.'

Seth rolled her eyes. "Honestly," she muttered before smiling at Asthe, "so you're the Asthorashe from the other reality." Seth leaned back, her hands on the back of her head as her green eyes studied Asthe.

"Yes, my empress," Asthe said with a deep bow.

Abel shook his head slightly, a bit irritated that the girl had just done a one-eighty. One minute she was yelling and the next she was bowing. Looking behind Asthe, Abel could see Lilith turned in a chair. Her golden eyes soft with emotion as she looked at Seth.

"My aren't you a polite one?" Seth gave one of her mischievous smiles. Her eyes turned to the rest of the room and stopped on Lilith. At once her expression changed. "Lilith?" Seth breathed. She turned to Abel then looked back at Lilith and repeated several times.

"She's anything but polite," Abel muttered lowly so only Seth could hear. "And would you like me to leave?" he asked, already edging out of the room.

"Abel," Seth whispered, her eyes wide. "Am I seeing things?"

"No you're not," Lilith said and stood. "It's nice to finally meet the Seth of this dimension.

A smile appeared Seth's face. Without warning she bolted around Asthe and hugged Lilith. "I can't believe it!"

Lilith chuckled warmly as she shot Abel a glance that said, 'see? you had nothing to worry about.' Then turning back to Seth, she slowly pushed her away. "How have you been, Seth?"

"Fine," Seth said. She glanced at Abel, the look in her eye was between joy and hurt. It told him she wished he'd told her and, at the same time, she was grateful he hadn't. "How's it possible you lived in your reality?" Seth asked. "Was 01 never really an issue or something?"

"No, in my dimension Cain was never insane. 02 was the one who caused us trouble," Lilith said and gave Abel an apologetic look.

Seth frowned. "So Cain's dead in your reality?"

"If only. That idiot priest's nothing but a pain," Asthe muttered in a voice so low that Abel barely hear it.

"He's alive, and he's even in this dimension," Lilith stated, looking as if she thought Seth already knew this. She shot Abel a questioning look.

"He's what?!" Seth exclaimed. "You're a jerk, Abel. You should've told me," she pouted and looked way from him.

"I thought it would be better for you to meet him rather than me saying something," Abel sighed.

"Where is he?" Seth asked. Then she sighed, "He's the one you wanted me to track, isn't he?"

"Him and Thomas," Abel sighed. "Dads from this dimension and still alive." Oh well, if Thomas didn't want Seth to know he was alive then that was his problem. Besides, it would be better to tell Seth everything rather than letting her find out herself. Plus it would motivate her to help him find the two of them more.

"Dad's... alive." Seth's eyes grew wider.

Yes," Abel nodded. "He's been going by the name Nihilum though."

Seth laughed. "That actually sounds like him. Calling himself 'nothing'," she giggled again.

Abel chuckled, "I guess I should also tell you Aran's here."

Seth just stared at him. There was sympathy in her dark green eyes. "Abel, Aran's-"

"I'm what?" Aran chose just then to enter the room. He was dripping wet and looked rather cold. "Remind me to avoid kids and streams," he stated at Abel's look. "I was just lucky none of my gear fell."

"You should get changed," Abel stated, amusement showed in his eyes.

Seth just stared at him. She couldn't seem to believe her eyes.

"I would, if I had a change of clothes," Aran stated. "Umm, why are you staring at me, Aunt Seth?"

"I was going to point out that you shouldn't have come from the same dimension as them," Seth pointed at Lilith and Asthe before throwing herself at Aran, forcing him to catch her.

"I didn't," Aran stated, nearly falling over from the force of impact. He smiled, "Though it's wonderful to see you again."

Seth nodded and looked up at Aran almost looking the age of the body she was stuck in. "It's like we have the whole family back together again!"

Pain flashed across Aran's face at this. He looked away. "No, it's not." He stepped out of Seth's embrace.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked her expression becoming troubled.

"Nothing," Aran stated, but it didn't sound like nothing.

Seth frowned a while more but dropped the topic. The look she shot Abel made him know that he was to explain everything to her later on. "Okay," Seth sighed with a kind smile. She took a couple steps back so she wouldn't need to crane her neck up to look at Aran's face. "We can talk when you're ready," she stated then turned her attention to Abel. "And brother, next time you decide to surprise me, give me warning first."

"I wasn't trying to surprise you," Abel said. "... okay maybe I was."

Seth rolled her eyes and huffed before breaking out into a grin. "Anyway, we should start tracking Thomas and Cain! Is there any place we can get a reading on the data cube? If not we can always use my ship."

"I think your friend, the Professor, might have a set up," Aran said, seeming to brighten at the change in subject.

"He does," Abel nodded. "It's in one of his labs." He nudged a shoulder toward the door and began heading out, silently telling the other's to follow.

Seth caught up to him and wrapped her around his taking his hand. "You don't need to worry, brother," she whispered in a voice so low that only Abel and, perhaps Lilith would hear her. "And I'm not mad you kept this a secret I would've done the same."

Abel chuckled softly. "It's this way," he said and led her into a room. The other three filed in after them. Taking the data cube Abel inserted it into a small indention in the wall.

"The last time it appeared somewhere between the Vatican and the empire," Seth pointed at the point on the map. "I don't think they've changed location since then."

"Can we take your airship?" Abel asked. It would be faster and it would save him a trip to the Vatican.

"Yep!" Seth grinned.

"I'll let Caterina know and then we can start heading over there. You three should also get ready."

xxx

(A day later)

Cain stared up at the ceiling. So far nothing had happened, but he knew the time was fast approaching when the clone would be ready. What would happen if he and Thomas couldn't remove twenty percent from 02 and stop 01 from getting a new body? This would could easily fall into destruction.

He could hear 01 and 02 just outside this room. Thomas was fast asleep on the floor beside the bed.

"It's almost ready!" 01 cheered from behind the door. Cain could just imagine the lunatic punching his fists in the air. A very disturbing fact when he considered 01 had the same body and face as him.

"Hn," 02 grunted a while later. "We need to get moving. It's been a week now and only a matter of time before Cain or the other 02 does something."

"Thomas," Cain hissed to the man.

Thomas groaned and opened one eye. "I heard," he muttered as he sat up. "We'll need to act soon if we've any hope of making it out of this in one piece."

"We can't move until Mein Herr's body is complete," stated Isaak. "Once it is there's another base being prepared as we speak."

"Fine," 02 growled, sounding anything but pleased. The door cracked open and Cain could just make out the frown on 02's face and the wide grin on 01's.

The three of them crossed the room to where Thomas and Cain lay.

'You," 02 snarled, pulling Thomas off the ground, "how much longer?"

"You're demanding a project that took years to do correctly the first time, to be done in a matter of days," Thomas stated in a calm voice. "It will take time, my lord."

"I want it done within the week," 02 stated, pushing Thomas away.

Thomas slammed into the bed post. He coughed. "Fine," his voice cracked. He gave Cain a side long look.

"He's insane," Cain mouthed when 02's back was to them. They needed to get this plan moving if they had any hopes at getting out of here.

02 narrowed his eyes on Cain. It was a silent warning to shut up or else suffer another hit to the head that would most likely knock him out. The plan was simple enough, they just needed to wait. But the wait was torturous, with each passing day Cain spent energy just trying to stay up! His injures hadn't healed fully and he hadn't eaten anything except for the few drops of blood he had received a week ago!

"I didn't say anything." Cain shrugged, or did a half attempt at it.

01 growled. "You're so noisy!" He whined.

Cain rolled his eyes. 01 was one to talk there, he was the one who was really, really annoying. "Are you all right?" Cain whispered to Thomas.

"I'll live," Thomas whispered back, rubbing his neck. "It's not like one such as myself can die."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Isaac stated with a smug look. He turned to 01, "we can begin the transfer today but the process will take a while."

"Have you died yet?" Thomas asked. "If you haven't, I don't think I will, Isaak."

"Who knows," Isaak said. "But there's always an end to everything, even an immortals life."

"Then I'd welcome it."

"Even when you've learned that your -ah- children, still live?"

"Even then," Thomas stated, though there a slight hesitation in his voice.

"Enough of this chatter," 02 growled. "Get working on the clone," he nodded his head toward the door.

Thomas stood and let Isaak usher him out of the room.

Cain watched him go, a hollow feeling in his heart.

"Don't look too sad," 02 sneered at Cain. "You should be glad you're helping the 01 of this dimension and so in essence your also helping the other me! With a new body 01 will be able to break Abel's will and without your DNA samples this wouldn't have been possible."

* * *

**A/N:** My fault on the late update again, sorry guys ^^; next chapter will come sooner! I promise!

Notice: This story is written by Flame and I.


	8. Chapter 8: Ohana

_**Notice:** This is written by both Flame800900 and I. Flame has full control over Cain and Thomas as I have control of Abel, same as our last story. You guys should know the rules by now... Right? And no we don't own Trinity blood. _

* * *

"Shut up," Cain snarled. "I'll figure out someway to stop you, 02!"

"I think not. You can barely stand up as it is," 02 commented. Now it was just him and Cain in the room.

Cain growled, his fangs bared at 02. Though, in the end 02 was right. Cain was currently powerless because he was bound to the bed. "No matter what, I will never stop fighting you," Cain snarled.

"We'll have to see about that," 02 stated with an evil grin. His fangs glinted in the dull light as he forcefully moved Cain's head to the side with a simple flick of his wrist. "It's a shame that you hide your beautiful eye by your hair, after all, I was the one who gave it to you."

Cain snarled and gasped. "Go to h-"

An explosion rocked the base. Cain was thrown back into the wall, his wrist twisted and chain clanked. That must've been - but how would Abel even know where to look?

02 cursed under his breath. Red eyes left Cain to land on the door. 02's wrist split and within seconds a scythe was formed from the blood. Cain didn't know how long he waited, only that he heard the distant clicks of a few people running through the halls of the base. He distantly realized that 02 was now hiding in the shadows of the room, giving him a perfect view of the door, but anyone who entered wouldn't be able to see him.

"Cain?" the whisper was so soft, but it was definitely Abel's voice. The door creaked open.

"Look out!" Cain shouted the warning to his brother. His gaze flickered to where 02 was hiding. "It's a trap."

The words barely left his mouth, when 02 darted forward using haste. In a split second blood splattered the ground when the tail end of the scythe ripped through Abel's torso. His brother coughed, but other wise didn't stagger. "I've had it!" Abel growled, his ice blue eyes turning crimson. The barrel of his gun was aimed at 02's head. It was a clearly a standstill. One flick of his wrist, one twitch of his finger, and both would die if either had been human.

Cain pulled at his restraints. If he could get free it could make the difference here even if he couldn't activate the crusnik without passing out.

Abel shot off a round of bullets, forcing 02 to pull away. The tail of the scythe easily slid out of Abel's torso as a few bullets hit their mark, but none of them were fatal. "Where's Thomas?" Abel demanded as he took aim at 02 again. Both of them didn't even give their injuries a second thought.

"Damn it," Cain cursed. He took a deep breath. He might just be able to active the crusnik to forty percent. That would give them the upper hand. His hair started to crackle, eyes glowing red, Cain ripped off his binding and rolled off the bed. "02!" Cain shrieked and leapt at 02, tackling the creature to the floor. "Thomas is in the labs, deeper in the base." Cain glanced at Abel. "If you hurry you can stop them!" From a hidden pocket in his coat Cain produced 01's container from his reality. "Stop 01!" he tossed it at Abel.

"And leave you here?" Abel growled, not making a move to leave. He pressed his free hand to an ear, "Thomas in the deeper parts of the base, in the labs," he said through the radio. Removing his hand, he added, "Seth and Lilith can take care of it."

"You have to stop 01!" Cain shouted. "And that container is the only way to do so."

"I came here for you! Not some glass container!" Abel stated. "Asthe, Aran, I need one of you to grab something. I'm in the lower part of the base toward the middle," he said into his radio.

"Coming," a strange male voice sounded over the radio. A few moments later a man appeared.

Cain blinked at him in confusion. He looked a lot like one of the Fortuna brothers, the youngest perhaps.

Abel tossed the container to Aran. "Take that to Seth. She'll know what to do with it."

"On it!" Aran raced off.

"How is he here?" Cain asked, eyeing the door where Aran had vanished.

"Another one of William's machines gone wrong," Abel shrugged. "But he says that none of his 'children' could have possibly brought Aran here."

At this 02 snorted from where he was pinned under Cain.

"You have the answer!" Cain snarled, pressing down harder on 02.

"Answer?" Abel repeated as he neared his brother and 02. His gun still aimed at his double's head, but he didn't shoot because he couldn't get a clear shot.

"He's a clone," 02 growled. "Isaak made him to test making 01's replacement body." He laughed again. "We wondered where he'd run off to, now we can dispose of him as planned."

Abel was on him within seconds. A powerful kick to 02's face sent him flying into a wall. "You cloned a human!? My son?!" Abel's voice shook with rage. "Impossible. He has all his memories!"

"Does he?" 02 laughed, blood trickled from his mouth. "Does he remember how he died? That he died?"

Cain took hold of 02 and slammed him into the wall, snarling, "If you don't want your head ripped off, give him a straight answer not more questions!"

02 scowled, "I'm only trying to make a point."

"How would he remember his own death if he's living right now!?" Abel growled.

02 grinned. "He will soon enough."

02 pushed Cain away then swiped with his scythe, forcing Cain to jump back. Abel clicked his tongue as the barrel of his gun trailed after 02 with a perfect precision."To play with life is wrong. You of all people, even if you are the crusnik, should know this!" Abel stated.

02 leapt to one side only to be caught by Cain. "You're not going anywhere, 02," Cain snarled. He threw 02 back, ripping the sycthe from his hands. Cain bared his fangs at 02, seeing none of his brother in this man.

"Of course not," 02 replied. "After all, I'm sure 01 can take care of a couple of girls, an unawakened methuselah and that clone that'll soon be dead. Besides my main priority right now is you. It's such a shame that you didn't make the deal."

Cain snarled before he turned to Abel. "What do you want to do?" he asked, eyeing his brother. If Aran was his brother's son then he knew his brother would want to act and try to save him.

Abel's eyes narrowed as his finger hovered over the trigger of his gun. He had a clear shot of 02 now, and he could take it without any risk of shooting Cain. "I won't let you or 01 harm my family or friends," he hissed between his fangs that were now peaking below his lips. Without another word he sent a wall of bullets at 02 until his gun clicked and the magazine unloaded.

The bullets hit with deadly accuracy. First was the head and heart then the joints. Even if 02 had full control of his body and could activate to 100% it would still take a while for him to heal fully.

"It's a shame I hadn't brought my own container," Abel growled as he eyed 02. When Abel looked up, Cain wasn't surprised to see that his brother's eyes were still crimson. They seemed to be assessing his current health. Finally Abel sighed as if making up his mind. "I'm going to find the others." It almost looked as if Abel was about to add, 'and make sure Aran's okay.'

Cain glanced at 02 before looking back at Abel. "Give me a sec to tie 02 up. Even if it will take time to heal, I think it for the best we restrain him." Cain was already acting even as he spoke. He dragged 02 over to the bed and used some of the chain that had been used to restrain Thomas when he'd been there. If 02 woke it wouldn't hold long against him, but it would do for now. "I coming with you," Cain stated, turning to Abel. In all honesty Cain wanted to help his brother protect his son. Aran seemed to mean the world to Abel, so, in turn he meant the world to Cain.

"Do whatever you want," Abel grumbled and spun on his heels. As he did so his free hand reached into a pocket a drew out a vial. "Here," Abel said softly as he tossed the small glass tube over his shoulder. Cain caught it. It was filled with red liquid; blood. "Aran thought I might need that, but it looks like you need it more than I do."

"But if your son gave it to you..." Cain trailed off as he noticed Abel was already leaving. "Wait up!" he stumbled after his brother.

Abel grunted but didn't pause his steps to wait for Cain. "... Sulfur..." Cain heard Abel mumbled with a slight scowl on his face as if he were still thinking about the blood he had given Cain.

"He's and Efret?" Cain asked, thinking on the only times he'd tasted blood with sulfur flavor.

Abel's eyes widened as if he hadn't expected Cain to hear him. "Yes," he snapped. "Now drink it and be quiet." He turned back to face the hall as he loaded his gun with more ammo but paused midway through. Sighing, Abel turned back to Cain with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, it's just..."

Cain shrugged as he downed the blood in one gulp. "You're just worried. I don't blame you for that."

"I haven't been this worried in years," Abel joked softly but there was still an edge to his voice. He tore his eyes from Cain and looked back into the hall. It was deathly silent and the only movement came from the flickering lights overhead and in one of the rooms further down the hall. "Is that where they are?" Abel asked uncertainly as he pointed at the open door with his gun.

Unlike the white lights in the hall. The lights from in the room were red and sparked across the walls every few minutes. The fight couldn't be over already, could it?

"Not a clue," Cain whispered, "but it's too quiet if that's where it is." He voiced Abel's thoughts.

"Agreed," Abel nodded, as he slowly crept toward the open door.

Cain moved after his brother, the unease making the small hairs on the back of his neck tingle.

They peeked through the door together and their eyes swept through the room, trying to sign any forms of life. None. No one was here. Abel sighed and stepped into the room first, slipping his gun into his hoister. A glass tank sat in the middle of the room with a control panel around it, and covering the bottom half of the tank. He guessed it was the one used to make clones... Abel growled in anger at the thought.

"Odd," Cain whispered. He looked around the room. "The couldn't have gone far, brother. We could search deeper in for them?"

"Chances are they went that way," Abel nodded his head toward a hole in the wall that could have only been caused by a fight. Without waiting for an answer he proceeded through the debris and stepped through the wall.

Cain moved after his brother and soon the sounds of battle greeted his ears. A frown creased his lips. "I don't smell fire," Cain stated after a moments pause. "Aran might not be here yet..." he trailed off and gave Abel a worried look.

"Maybe he got caught up in something else," Abel replied. "He'll be here soon..." he added worriedly.

"I'm certain he's fine, he seems more capable than the one which was in my reality..." Cain trailed off.

"What do you mean by that?" Abel asked, finally seeming to give Cain his full attention. He looked just about ready to defend his son's honor if need be.

"Umm... well, I mean it seems you've taught him well..." Cain trailed off, shifting his weight from one foot to the next. "Shouldn't we help the others?"

Abel nodded numbly though the frown on his face told Cain he still confused about Cain's earlier statement. "Yeah..." Abel nodded again and turned on his heels as he shook his head.

Cain headed passed his brother towards the sounds of battle. No matter his brother's personal relations or feelings they had to help those they could. If Aran wasn't here yet that might just mean he'd been delayed on his way. Though, Cain had to admit, it was odd they hadn't encountered the child on their way here. He shook these thoughts from his head as he entered the room. Ducking, Cain rolled so he was behind a desk, only just missing being burned by 01's energy attack.

"Well, there you are! Do you know what you've put us through?" Asthe growled at him. It was then Cain noticed he'd taken cover where she was as well.

"Not really," Cain stated. Damn, why'd this child have to be here as well.

"For starters your double attacked us before we could even begin our plan. But putting the present aside lady Lilith has had to deal with a very gloomy priest for the past few days! All because his 'brother' and 'father' got kidnapped!" Asthe made air quotes when she said brother and father. "Not to mention the idiot even tried sneaking away when he was injured-" Asthe cut off as a blast went off.

"Cain I could use a little help here!" Abel shouted, just as another blast went off.

Cain turned to see his brother trying to hold off 01 while 02 was attack both Lilith and - and Seth? O-o-okay Cain knew they'd left Seth in his reality behind. This meant it was the Seth of this reality, right?

Shaking his head, Cain leapt to his feet. He felt his wings rip through his back and fangs grew over his lips as he shot across the space to where his brother was pinned. "01!" a snarl tore from his lips as he tackled his double.

Abel jumped back as Cain stuck 01. The barrel of his gun was crushed. Cain heard his brother curse slightly now that he had no weapon. Every crusnik in the room was activated to at least 40% except for Abel, leaving him at a complete disadvantage. "Ah, human weapons never were reliable," Abel grumbled, his eyes flickering between everyone in the room, landing on Asthe's shocked gaze last. It seemed he was debating on activating the crusnik himself or taking Asthe's staff.

"Stop debating!" Cain snapped as he was shoved by 01. Air rushed passed Cain. The next second he slammed into Lilith and Seth. The three of them fell to ground in a tangle of arms and legs.

"He-he!" 01 laughed, pointing at the three of them and jumping on one leg. his white wings were spread wide behind him and he grinned the grin of a devil.

"Sorry," Cain muttered, making his wings vanish so the three of them could untangle faster.

02 was now standing beside 01. His skin was already black and the blue vains glowed as brightly as his red eyes. The wings had lost their feathers and looked like gaint hooks behind him. Lightening was crackling around as he glared at the three of them. "This will end one way or another... Cain."

"Yup, yep, yup!" 01 nodded fiercely, he glanced at Abel. "The same goes for you Abel."

Abel snorted and raised an eye brow at 01 as he said his traditional words and activated the crusnik to 80% . His face said it all, Cain's double was an official loony in Abel's eyes.

Cain stood beside Lilith and glanced at Seth before he turned his attention back to the group. The sound of flesh snapping echoed through the space. Black liquid trickled from the slits in his writs forming into a long, wicked, black lance. His wings reappeared, skin turning white as red veins began to take form on his body. Feathers floated to the ground as the wings turned into hooked forms and connected.

"I'm glad you're on our side," Seth said with a forced smile due to the injuries she received from the fight. Sighing, she followed Abel's example and also activated to 80% before summoning her tuning forks. 01 and 02 stiffened and readied their stances, both taking the defensive.

Cain smiled. Though it was meant to a somewhat happy one, he suspected it just looked plain creepy.

"Abel," Lilith started, "you and Seth focus on 01, you know him best in this reality. Cain and I will attack 02."

Abel glanced back at Seth, and smirked. "We always did make a good team."

Cain forced himself not to scowl. He didn't hate Lilith anymore, but he would rather have been on Abel's team. Oh well, it could help with their relationship if nothing else...

"But I always had to cover for you," Seth teased back with a grin and Abel rolled his eyes.

Without warning his sister, Abel leapt forward and was the first to reach 01. Slowing his momentum he spun around his evil twin and slashed at 01's back, sending him straight at Seth. "Catch," Abel warned a little too late but Seth was still prepared and shot forward, knocking 01 back to Abel.

"I wasn't ready yet!" Seth yelled.

"I thought you had my back, Seth," Abel retorted. His only response was a huff from Seth as the youngest crusnik launched into a series of blows which were complimented by Abel's own unique attacks.

Cain glanced at Lilith. Before he could react she'd charged towards 02. A small sigh escaped him. Hadn't she learned yet that the two of them weren't that great of a team? Cain dodged the lightening which flew towards him. Energy gathered at the tip of his lance and shot at 02.

The shot just barely clipped 02's wing and all it served to do was make his grin widen. "Let's take this outside, shall we?" 02 sneered as he blasted a hole through the roof, causing the building to shake and forcing Lilith to dodge a few falling panels.

"Eh?" 01 paused. "Hey, wait up!" he shouted before racing after 02.

"You have to be kidding me!" Seth growled. She made to go after them, but was stopped by Lilith's hand on her shoulder.

"The sun will be rising soon, Seth. You should know the effect it has on us when we're in this form."

"The cowards," Cain snarled. "02!" Cain made to leap towards the hole but found his path blocked by Lilith. "Move aside, Lilith. They're going to-"

"Get you killed if you don't listen for once."

Just then Aran appeared in the entrance and stopped, staring at the scene before him. Blood coated one side of his face and there was another deep wound on his side. The container was clutched in one hand. He shook his head and reported to Abel, "I was stopped in the hall by Isaak. He suddenly fled."

"Even though he was winning," Thomas stated also appearing. He leaned against the wall. His leg was badly injured by the nasty scent of human blood and the amount which dripped to ground.

Cain snarled again, but he could see the rays of the sun starting to stain the sky pink through the gape in the ceiling. By now 01 and 02 would be as close to human as they could get and were more than likely pleased with having escaped the four of them.

Abel sighed and shook his head, he was the first to deactivate the crusnik. "It's fine as long as the two of you are okay," he said to Thomas as he took the container from Aran and tossed it to Cain. "Our main goal was to get you and Cain out, to begin with." Abel gave both Thomas and Cain a pointed look.

Cain growled, his red eyes were turned towards the hole in the ceiling. His hand tightened on the lance. Whack - "Ouch!" Cain yelped and leapt one side, narrowly avoiding Seth's raised talons. "What-?"

"Stop being a hard head!" Seth huffed. Her hair fell down as she folded her arms across her chest. She puffed out her cheeks. "This is the first time I get to see you in eight centuries as you should've been and you're being a down right jerk!"

At this Cain just stared at her. This Seth was completely different from his Seth. This one wasn't blaming him for anything or yelling at him or having to have Lilith tell him off... A smile appeared on his face as his hair felled down. "I guess I was being hard headed."

"You guess?" Seth cocked an eyebrow before she smiled and ran over him. She hugged him and buried her face in his clothes. "I missed you, brother," she chocked on the words as if she was about to cry.

Warmth filled Cain's heart. A warmth he'd forgotten a long time ago. He placed his hand on Seth's head. "I guess I can't call you 'little' anymore, hey, sis." Cain felt Lilith's hand on his shoulder and heard more than saw her pull Abel over to them.

"The four of us are together again, as it should be," Lilith whispered.

Asthe stepped out of her hiding spot and carefully looked at the hole in the roof before turning back to Cain and the others. "You're some bat, angel thing," she stated dumbly as he pointed at Cain. "And what the hell is this? Some family gathering? In the empire our culture is-"

"Asthe, it's fine," Seth interrupted before Asthe could go on about the empire's culture for gatherings.

Thomas chuckled.

This caused Seth to turn in his direction. Her green eyes widened and a smile slowly appeared on her face. "DAD!" She flung herself at Thomas, bulling him over and hugging him tightly.

He gasped and laughed at once, eyes watering and a smile on his narrow features. He ran his hand over her hair as he hugged her to him. "It's good to see you again, Seth," he managed to chock out.

"But where have you been all this time?" Seth asked, but her words were muffled as she hugged Thomas even tighter. "Are you willing to live in the empire? Can you come visit?" Seth bombarded their father with questions and a hopeful look.

Meanwhile Abel, Aran, and Lilith stood in their own circle. Abel's expression looked strained as if he wanted to ask his son something, but didn't know how to word it. When Cain caught his brother's eye, Abel quickly excused himself with a bow.

Cain followed his brother, stopping just besides him.

"It's nice, isn't it? With everyone here right now things seem so peaceful," Abel commented. "If we weren't in this wreck of a building, it would almost seem as if we were having a social gathering."

Cain grunted as he sat down on the floor. "We could've done this back at whatever base has been set up," he muttered. The little blood he'd drank wasn't enough and he had to stop from glancing at Aran. There was no way in hell he'd harm Abel's son.

"We're using Caterina's estate as our base and now that there's two Methuselah with us, not to mention Seth, Lilith and you, it'll be too risky to go back to the Vatican. I'd rather not have to deal with someone spouting some nonsense about monsters running around," Abel spat the word.

Slowly Cain nodded, "Yeah," his eye clouded with pain at the mention of being a monster. "Does anyone have something your son can wear so he's not harmed?" Cain asked.

"We could always use Asthe's coat," Abel said as he looked toward the lone Methuselah. "But she might not like that idea to much."

"Assuming she's not about to awaken," Cain muttered. Though the brat getting a taste of her mortality would do her good. It was a cruel and he shoved it away. "Seth, I don't think Thomas can breath!" Cain called to his sister. "You might want to ease your grip a little."

"Oh," Seth chuckled nervously and loosened her grip from around Thomas' neck but still hung off him. She really did look like a child at that moment. "Sorry dad."

Thomas chocked out a laugh. He was able to return the hug at least despite the fact he looked more than little breathless.

A small laugh came from Aran and he knelt down beside the two of them. "So you'd be my grandfather then," he mussed with grin.

Abel's breath hitched and Cain felt his sleeve being roughly pulled up before he was dragged across the room by Abel. "Dad, can we talk to you for a minute?" Abel asked before Thomas could even turn toward Aran. His son gave him a confused look.

"Eh?" Thomas managed to untangle himself from Seth's death hold. "Of course." There was slight confusion in his voice. He stood and straightened his tattered shirt before he nodded and gestured for Abel to lead the way.

The three exited the room and entered the hall. Once Abel deemed it far enough from private ears they stopped. The hall was musky and dark, but it would do for now.

"Did you clone my son?" Abel asked, his words were rushed.

"Wha-" Thomas took a step back. Looking away from Abel, he gave the slightest shakes of his head. "No, it wasn't me. Isaak cloned him in order to see if the machine was ready to clone Cain."

"Mentally, physically, is he okay? Will his body break down?" Abel paused for a moment as if to think. Before Thomas could even begin to answer he asked, "and why didn't you stop Isaak?"

"Yes, he is fine mentally and physically, but I don't know how he'd handle to news of being a clone. No, his body won't break down but I can run a full physical and check up to make certain if you want." Thomas paused then confessed, "I didn't know the person Isaak was going to clone would mean something to you."

Abel sighed in relief, "that's good but I'd still like to be safe. The physical and check up should be fine. But don't tell him he's a clone."

"Umm, I don't think you need to worry about Thomas telling him," Cain stated, pointing at the door.

"Aran," Abel said slowly.

Aran took a pace back, shaking his head and staring at them. For the first in Cain's life, he saw a tear in the younger man's eyes. He blinked and the tear slid down his face. "I-"

"Aran," Thomas took a step towards Aran, "it's-"

Turning, Aran raced off down the hall, heading away from them.

"Aran!" Abel shouted and sprinted after his son.

* * *

**Notice:** Written by Flame and I...


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notice:** This is written by both Flame800900 and I. Flame has full control over Cain and Thomas as I have control of Abel, same as our last story. You guys should know the rules by now... Right? And no we don't own Trinity blood. _

* * *

Abel mentally cursed his big mouth as he sped right passed the room Seth and the others were in. He could hear their startled yelps but ignored them as he tore past past the entrance of several other halls. Barely missing a beat, he quickly selected one that would intercept Aran. Several more turns and... there!

"Aran slow down. Let's talk," Abel said. He could have easily sped up to Aran but decided against it. Aran shook his head stubbornly and entered haste. Growling Abel also entered haste, and within a second he tackled his son to the ground. "Stop," Abel ordered sternly but Aran still lashed out with his free hand. At the sound of flesh hitting flesh his son froze and his eyes widened.

"I-"

"You're Aran," Abel said sternly, ignoring the throbbing pain in his cheek. "And I don't care what anyone else says, you're my son."

"I'm sorry," Aran whispered. "I just... I never even thought I could be a-" he swallowed, seeming unable to voice the fact he was a clone. "How'd the real me die?" he whispered the question.

"Stand up," Abel said softly, ignoring Aran's question. "We should head back to the others and get back the estate already." Abel handed his son a handkerchief.

Aran took the offered handkerchief and stood. Shame was written across his face and he couldn't look Abel in the eye. "I was acting childishly," he whispered. "Sorry about that, dad."

"It's understandable," Abel sighed, "look at me when I'm talking to you." Aran slowly looked up, but didn't quite look directly at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of. You've seen me at my weakest moment and you know I'm about ten times worse than you are." Abel began walking the way they had come and was reassured when he heard Aran's soft footsteps following.

"What happened?" Seth asked when they returned to the room. "Are you all right, Aran?" she was before her nephew in a second.

"Seth," Lilith cut in and placed a hand on Seth's shoulder.

Cain gave Aran a small smile which looked somewhat encouraging. "We heading back?" he asked, sounding as tired as he looked if that was even possible.

Aran nodded, "yeah." He seemed to be studying Cain but there was nothing hostile about the way he looked from his father to the man standing before him. There was nothing similar between this Cain and the other one.

Cain nodded and straightened. "We need to get you covered then. Hey, Asthe, mind letting Aran borrow your coat?" Cain asked, turning to the young woman.

There was a long pause in which Asthe glare at Cain then looked at all the others in the room. She looked almost trapped. The look she gave Cain was one that said she would sooner kill him than help him.

"Look, Aran was a noble of the empire, there is nothing against your ways that says you can't lend him your coat." Cain rubbed his eyes before he looked at Abel and Seth with almost pleading eyes.

"Fine," Asthe muttered. She slid off her coat and held it out to Aran.

"Thank you," Aran said with a bow of his head.

"Now that that's settled, let's get going before the humans start waking up," Lilith said as she began making her way through the rubble and carnage that was the base.

"I'm not going to attack anyone," Aran only half joked.

"Of course not," Cain stated. "But I think Lilith wants to sneak back in... you did have Caterina's permission to come after us, didn't you, Abel?"

"After the first few days of healing, yes," Abel admitted and glared at his brother. "I would have come sooner if Lilith hadn't caught me the first couple times." He gave Lilith a betrayed look.

"Well, at least you didn't leave without permission," Cain stated.

Abel shrugged and quietly said, "Lilith wouldn't let me. Not to mention Asthe was hounding me every waking hour. It worked out for the best though," Abel paused as he glanced at Cain. It had worked well. If he hadn't stayed behind those extra days he wouldn't have found Aran. Though on the other hand it meant that Cain and Thomas needed to put up with 01 and 02 for a longer period than they would have needed to.

"I don't doubt that. Remember when you tried to sneak as a kid? Lilith tried to stop you a lot then... though most of the time you just went right through her..."

"She's gotten more... brutal..." Abel mumbled and shook his head at the memory.

"I have?" Lilith glanced over her shoulder at the two of them.

"You have," they replied in unison.

Seth giggled at this. "Wow, that was just like the old days, do it again."

Aran looked at the two brothers, "you two used to speak in unison? What about completing each other's sentence?"

"Er... no," Cain stated. "I would rather keep it that too."

"It would have been irritating," Abel added.

"And creepy," Seth shivered. "Imagine asking one of them a question only for the other to answer. They're already close to identical, they don't need to be even more alike."

"We're not that much alike," Cain muttered.

"You aren't," Seth agreed, "but you two are still similar in more ways than any other siblings."

"If you're referring to our look you can always ask Thomas about it," Abel stated curtly.

Thomas just glanced at Abel, then sighed. He didn't otherwise speak.

"Hey, Cain!" Seth dropped back to Cain and wrapped her arm around his.

"Yeah?" Cain sounded a little uncomfortable about how close Seth was to him.

"Why did you become a priest? I mean I somewhat get Abel's reasoning, but you?"

"Can we not go into this right now?" Cain muttered.

"Spoil sport," Seth puffed her cheeks, but nodded anyway.

Abel snorted at that but shot Cain a smile. Telling him silently that this Seth was much more understanding than his.

"Spoiled?" Cain asked in a teasing voice, showing he'd gotten Abel's silent message. "Well, if any of us is the spoiled one it would be you." Before Seth could move, protest, or react, Cain swung her up into his arms. "After all you got all the parties and gifts as a kid." He tickled her stomach.

Seth squeaked in shock before laughing. "S-stop it," she said between her giggles. "I can't breath." Despite her protests, there was a large grin on her face.

"That's obvious dear sister," Abel smirked at her predicament.

Seth pounded lightly on Cain's back. "Abel, help me!" Seth chuckled.

"Cain would you release our sister before she dies of laughter?"

Cain seemed almost reluctant as he set her down. "Better?" he asked.

Straightening her clothes, Seth nodded, "Better."

Abel really missed days like these. Though they were few to none, his time with the other test tube babies were always moments that he etched into his memory. With how smoothly everyone was getting along it was almost hard to believe that he hadn't seen Seth in the past eight centuries, or that Cain was from another dimension. Even Aran was as he had last remembered his son, even if he was a clone, Abel honestly couldn't see the difference.

"Are we going to back to Milan?" Seth questioned with a slight frown once they boarded the ship. "Or the empire?" At this she looked hopeful.

Abel glanced at his sister to see her looking from Aran to Cain and back again. Probably already knowing what answer Abel would give if she asked him. "Milan," Abel answered anyway but Seth showed no signs of having heard him.

"I should stick with Thomas at the very least if he is the one who helped the William of my reality make that device."

Thomas grunted. "That means Milan."

Seth looked distraught and gave Thomas a hurt look. "Daaaaad," she complained. "Pleeaaase? If we go to Milan Abel will make up some excuse of why he can't go to the empire!"

Thomas sighed. "You're how old, Seth?" he asked.

"Younger than you," Seth grinned. "Come on. Please dad, you know how hard headed Abel can be."

"I'm not hard headed!" Abel protested. "I was exiled remember? Besides what will the Vatican think? And Caterina? I've already missed several weeks worth of work because of that other dimension."

"Exiling yourself doesn't count as exile," Seth sniffed.

"No," Thomas stated. "William managed to make the device once and I am certain this one will be able to do so again." He looked at Seth almost sternly. "You are too old for this, Seth."

"Fine," Seth sighed as she typed in the coordinates to Milan. "But you're still coming to the empire Abel. It's been far to long. you too dad."

"I can't," Abel said sternly, he looked at the people around him as if telling them to back him up. When all he received was a shrug or two and a glare from Asthe he muttered, "traitors."

"I think I agree with Abel," Cain stated. "It's his life to live, you shouldn't pressure him."

Whack - Seth elbowed Cain hard. "You're the traitor!" Seth shouted in joking tones.

The effect those words had on Cain were negative. He seemed to retreat and backed away from Seth, seeming to shrink into himself. "Ah," he muttered.

"It was a joke!" Seth hurriedly said.

Abel tiredly ran his fingers through his hair. He wanted back up, not for Seth to go and scold the person who agreed with him! "Alright, alright, quit arguing and I'll consider it," Abel said as a way to calm Seth down and get Cain to open up... again.

Seth frowned and nodded. "We should head for Milan first," she muttered and cast a worried glance at Cain.

The trip back to Milan was taxing. Although it was cut short due to the advanced air ship it still seemed to last a life time, even for a crusnik. It also didn't help matters that this particular air ship was an exact replica of the one in the other dimension that the other Seth had. The same one that had the blasted pool on it's deck.

Despite Abel's discomfort at the fact the pool was very close to his person (only three layers of metal separated him from it), everyone else seemed content with the peaceful quietness... except Seth who seemed trouble with Cain's recent behavior but she didn't push it and simply contented herself by sitting right between the two brothers as she always would when they were kids.

"So Abel, did you ask Lilith out yet?" Seth whispered teasingly in Abel's ear and the sudden noise broke the silence around him.

"What?" Abel hissed. Thankful that Lilith had walked to the pool with Asthe a few minutes ago.

"You still like her, right?" Cain asked a curl grin on his face. "It shouldn't matter what reality she's from."

"I-I don't," Abel sputtered. He could feel a tinge of heat reach his face. She wasn't the same Lilith. Darn it!

Seth giggled, "You should see your face."

"Don't worry about it, Abel. You don't have to and, in the end, she's lived a very different life from the one your Lilith would've if she-" he cut off and looked away from them.

Abel frowned as he mentally finished Cain's sentence for him, _'hadn't died.' _Blinking, Abel quickly smiled and proceeded to mess up Seth's hair as if he hadn't heard a word Cain said. It was too hard to think about right now. "At least I don't have something on my face," Abel retorted.

"I don't have anything on my face," Seth stated as she caught Abel's hand from messing up her hair even further.

"We don't, but he does," Abel stated pointing at Cain.

Cain glared at Abel out of the corner of his good eye. He scowled before he stood and stalked to the side of the room, his hand touched the scar marring the left side of his face.

"Where are you going," Abel grumbled and stood up to follow Cain. "You still have that frown on your face." Abel glared at him once he was sure Seth couldn't see his face or the fact Cain was touching his eye. "Cut it out," he hissed, making sure Seth couldn't hear him. "I'm only teasing you! Besides your hair covers that, so there's no need to worry about it."

"Just not used to it," Cain muttered and looked at Abel, a small smile on his face now.

"And why's that?" Abel questioned but shook his head and turned around to walk back to Seth. He looked over his shoulder, "you coming? Seth's still not done teasing you."

"Ah, I'll be there in a moment."

Abel rolled his eyes as he walked back to Seth. "What was that about?" She asked.

"I don't know," Abel shrugged. "He had an itch."

Cain took a deep breath before he moved back over to the two of them and returned to his seat. "Sorry about that," he muttered, not looking at Seth as he spoke or at Abel.

"That reminds me," Seth began as she stood up and grabbed a hand from each brother. "You haven't eaten in a while now. We still have about an hour before we arrive at Milan so I can always warm something up for you." She grinned at Cain. "Thomas should also eat something..."

"Err," Cain glanced at Abel before looking back at Seth and giving her a small smile with a slight nod. "Thank you, sister."

Seth nodded, "I'll get Thomas, I think he just headed to the library. Abel since you already raided the kitchen you can take Cain there." She raced off before Abel could protest.

"She seems... happy," Cain stated after a long moment of silence. He sighed. "It makes me wish the Seth in my reality was more like this one." He smiled at the thought, "More like she used to be."

"Your Seth wasn't that bad," Abel said. "Just more pushy and a bit like Asthe."

Cain grimaced, "That was her nice side." He stood and stretched as he said in a happier voice, "Anyway, let's get something to eat. Feels like it's been years."

"At least her nice side was better than Asthe's," Abel shivered. He couldn't imagine his sister being as bad as Asthe.

Cain just smiled and started off towards the kitchens. "I wonder how Thomas will feel being dragged away from his reading for food? Remember he used bury himself in books and work when we were kids?"

Abel chuckled, "I'm sure he won't mind that much. He also looked as if 01 and 02 were starving him. Even immortals have to eat at some point."

At this, Cain just grunted. They entered the kitchen and Cain looked around. By his expression and the way he shifted his weight from one foot to the next, he seemed reluctant to get anything to eat.

"You can check the cabinets for something instant. I'm sure Seth has something spicy there," Abel started. "If not we could always make an attempt at cooking something, but I never could cook that well..." All he really knew how to do was hunt for food, gut it, and put it over a fire.

Cain nodded and moved off to find some food. Before too long he only had an apple and few other pieces of fruit. It seemed he didn't want anything instant.

After Cain had eaten his first apple, Seth skipped into the kitchen holding Thomas' hand. "Alright, what do you guys want to eat? The servants have kept me from ever entering the kitchen in the palace and I want to cook something for the three of you." She glanced at the fruit Cain was nibbling on a tilted her head to the side. "Cain, you must be more hungry than that."

Cain coughed and looked away from her, muttering something about not getting that hungry. It seemed more like a lie to Abel.

"I'm certain whatever you cook would be more than enough for all of us," Thomas said in a polite voice with a bow of his head. He snagged the fruits from Cain and replaced them in bowl. Leaning in, he whispered something only Cain could hear.

Nodding, Cain gave Seth a weak smile. "Sorry," he said with a bow of his head.

Seth scowled in thought before shaking her head and rushing over to the refrigerator and taking out an entire tray of cold food. Abel raised an eye brow, that seemed like a lot of food she was going to cook. What? Did she think she was feeding an army? Grinning, Seth told all three of them to have a seat as she began cooking.

"Seth, don't make to much on my account. I already ate anyway," Abel stated. Like she said earlier, he really did raid the kitchen... though he wouldn't call it raiding. He only wanted a snack... And empire food was different from Vatican food, the change was welcome.

Thomas took a seat at the table and opened the book he'd more than likely been reading when Seth had dragged him from library. The kitchen was spacious enough for being on an airship. It had several long counters meant for the cooks to prepare food at and a large sink tucked away in the back by the fridge. There was a table in the room, no doubt meant for the cooks to take their brakes at and was where Thomas was currently setting.

A little ways from the table, Cain sat with a frown of concern on his face. He glanced at Thomas then at Abel and gave Abel a smile and a look which said "why is she doing this? I am not her brother from this reality."

Abel sighed and took a seat one chair down from Cain. His brother really could be an idiot sometimes. He shot Cain a raised eye brow that said, "So what? Stop being so cautious of others! Especially Seth, she's your sister."

Cain shook his head and lend back in his chair, scowling at the air.

Looking up from his book, Thomas cocked an eyebrow at the two of them. "Relax, Cain," he stated.

"I am," Cain retorted.

"So what do you plan on doing once you get back to your dimension?" Abel asked as he followed Thomas' example and took out a book. At Cain's look he said, "I'm only curious, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Not sure. More thane likely get yelled at," Cain stated. "Then work on whatever assignments and paperwork's been stacking up while I've been gone."

"Ahh," Abel winced, he knew there a stack of papers also waiting for him once all this mess was settled. Maybe if Caterina didn't mind, he could borrow Tres for a while.

"Though I'd rather the paperwork over the yelling," Cain sighed and closed his eyes.

"You're crazy," Abel said as he looked up. Sure the yelling could make him deaf, but the crusnik dealt with that. Not to mention Caterina was only human. Yes, he'd definitely go through the yelling if it meant getting out of the paperwork.

"You've always seen my like of working on paperwork as crazy, brother," Cain said with a smile.

"It's insane," Abel stated while staring at Cain as if he had grown a second head. "I don't get what's so great about paperwork. All you do is sit there, read, and figure out solutions." Shaking his head, Abel said, "I don't know how you do it all the time."

"Well, it's mindless... sort of," Cain stated.

"Your logic is messed up-"

"And breakfast is served!" Seth interrupted with a giggle. "I always wanted to say that," she grinned as she set the plates down.

Cain stood and moved to help Seth with setting the table. He shot a teasing look at Abel as he went.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews make us update faster... And this story is written by Flame and I :)

**Flame's reply to Kite00:** This Thomas isn't a methuselah. For this story I pulled the Thomas seen in Wizard's Treachery and the one that will be appearing throughout the series. Thomas is an enhanced human and is the stepping stone to the "prefect" humans. In order to be born he was created with his parent's DNA and Isaak's powers: immortality, Shield of Asmodai, the Sword of Beelzebub, and the ability to teleport in the fashion Isaak does. Most of what you saw in Vehemens was the base start of his character. Hopefully that answers your questions :)


End file.
